Cuentos De La Nieve
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Akari debe viajar al reino Furutani donde contraerá matrimonio con la princesa Chinatsu. El viaje esta lleno de peligros, pero Chitose es elegida para protegerla. Separadas durante años ellas volverán a encontrarse, pero ya nada sera como antes. Una historia diferente en muchos sentidos. PRIMER CAPITULO EXTRA AGREGADO
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer esta historia ud debe considerar lo siguiente:**

 **Esta historia no es la típica de Yuru Yuri que sucede en un ambiente estudiantil, por lo cual puede haber muchos "fuera de personaje"**

 **Con respecto al punto anterior. Si quieres leer algo donde no se dañe, o se juegue con las personalidades de las protagonistas… pues léete la obra original y ya!**

 **Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, ese honor le corresponde a Namori**

 **Déjame saber tu opinión en los comentarios, Reviews o critica. Cualquier opinión cuenta por más simple que esta sea**

 **Sin más que decir espero que sea tu agrado**

* * *

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano… lo típico… en un gran valle rodeado por montañas nevadas, atravesado por un rio de hielo existía un hermoso y gran castillo, hogar de una de las princesas más hermosas de la tierra. De buen corazón, alma inocente, amable y cariñosa. Todo el reino la quería, pues a menudo ella era comparada con un ángel.

La princesa desde muy pequeña, se hizo amiga de todos en el reino, ya que siempre le gustaba compartir con ellos. Nada de eso cambio mientras iba creciendo, incluso su bondad crecía con ella.

La reina, su madre, veía con tristeza como su hija poco a poco se convertía en una gran mujer, mientras ella se volvía más vieja y con canas.

En fin… los padres de la princesa sabían que el momento había llegado, así que mandaron a llamar a su hija para darle la noticia.

"Akari hija mía" hablo la reina-rey "tengo algo importante que decirte"

"adelante madre, te escucho" dijo Akari

"eres adoptada y no te quiero" dijo la reina-reina

Su madre-padre quien estaba junto a su esposa, le dio un zape por estar haciendo bromas "no seas tonta Kyōko, este no es momento para tus tonterías"

"eres muy aburrida Yui"

"escucha Akari-chan, tu sabes que nuestro reino estuvo en guerra con el reino vecino, hace ya diez años" Akari asintió "bueno para que dicha guerra llegara a su fin y volviera la paz, tuvimos que hacer un gran sacrificio"

"la unión de los reinos" dijo la princesa

"así es, y para que esa unión se concrete… nuestra hija menor debe contraer matrimonio con la princesa Chinatsu"

"¡¿Qué?!... pero yo no la amo"

"pero que tontería" dijo Kyōko "el amor es algo que está de más en este mundo, yo no me case con Yui por amor"

"pero…"

"es la verdad Akari-chan, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, pero con el tiempo aprenderás a amar a la princesa Chinatsu, así como yo aprendí a amar a tu madre, verdad Kyōko"

"¿qué?… a si-si, amor y paz y todo eso"

Es posible que la princesa Akari saliera corriendo hacia su habitación, llorando y alegando que nunca haría una cosa así, pero la naturaleza de Akari le impedía decepcionar a sus madres

"está bien, lo haré" dijo la princesa aunque un poco cabizbaja

"vaya eso fue sencillo, yo esperaba que te fueras a encerrar a tu habitación, luego iría y te daría una buena tunda para hacerte entrar en razón" dijo Kyōko, a lo que Yui la volvió a golpear en la cabeza

"bien, la boda se celebrará en un mes, pero debes ir al reino vecino mañana, para que conozcas a tu futura esposa"

La princesa Akari asintió, y salió a preparar lo necesario para su viaje. Aunque había un dolor en su corazón ella trataría de hacer lo mejor posible para mantener la paz, si eso conlleva a vivir una vida sin amor.

"nuestra hija está creciendo" dijo Yui con melancolía

"¿quien?"

"Akari, nuestra hija"

"a si-si claro-claro"

"es que acaso no te importa"

"claro que me importa Akane"

"es bueno oír eso, pero estamos hablando de Akari"

"¿y esa quién es?"

"nuestra hija menor"

"¿tenemos una hija menor?"

"¡quieres que te golpee!"

"ya entendí, pero no te preocupes por ella amor" Kyōko se acercó a Yui y comenzó a dibujar círculos con el dedo en el pecho de la morena "si quieres podemos hacer otra"

"hay veces en las que me pregunto porque me case contigo"

"porque soy irresistible"

"jaja no seas tonta, yo tenía muchas opciones"

"así, ¿cómo cuál?"

"Ayano por ejemplo"

"¡Ayano!"

"si"

"tú no tendrías ninguna posibilidad con ella"

"¿y por qué no?"

"bueno, para empezar, ella estaba enamorada de mi"

"eso es porque no te conocía como eres en realidad, pienso que si yo hubiera tratado de conquistarla, ahora yo estaría muy lejos viviendo con ella. La pobre sufrió mucho cuando se enteró de lo nuestro"

"si, sentí pena por ella"

Al día siguiente la princesa estaba en los establos del palacio acompañada de las reinas. La princesa estaba bien abrigada ya que la noche anterior había nevado casi toda la noche, cubriendo el reino con su gélido manto blanco.

Estaban a la espera de que llegase la escolta real asignada para la tarea. Dicha escolta fue seleccionada entre un vasto número de chicas capaces para enfrentar cualquier amenaza, guerreras entrenadas en combate y supervivencia. Pero para Yui solo había una capaz de dar la vida por su hija, y quien se ha ganado la confianza de la reina-rey. Aquella llego halando su fiel corcel, de gran alzada y belleza figura, se dice que antes era indomable y que aún lo sigue siendo que aquella escolta pudo domarlo y solo le obedece a ella.

Mostrando sus respetos y buenos modales, hincándose ante sus majestades, saludo cortésmente a las presentes, pero jamás se descubrió la cabeza. La princesa se preguntó cómo era posible que con tanto frio, aquella chica llevara una armadura de bronce.

Con voz profunda dijo "muy buenos días mis señoras, perdonen mi tardanza" podría ser efecto del casco que portaba, ya que la visera estaba baja haciendo que su voz saliera grave.

"no os preocupéis, tu reina encontrara un castigo adecuado para vuestra impertinencia"

"deja de hablar así que pareces idiota" reprimió Yui a su esposa

"¿pero no es así como se habla en esta época?"

Yui dejo hablando sola a Kyōko, y se dirigió hacia la escolta

"te lo encargo mucho, está en tus manos el bienestar de Akari-chan"

"cumpliré mi misión, así tenga que dar mi vida por ello"

"estoy segura que no me defraudaras"

Partieron así Akari montada en su caballo, al lado de ella iba aquella misteriosa chica. La princesa nunca la había visto antes, y eso que ella era amiga de todos. Curiosa daba de vez en cuando una mirada a su costado, queriendo saber quién se ocultaba bajo es casco, y es que el viaje era largo, por entre las montañas nevadas, y para la princesa no sería nada fácil sin saber al menos el nombre de su acompañante.

Pasadas ya las horas, y aun no sabía cómo romper aquella tensión, cosa que la ponía nerviosa. Más nerviosa el hecho de que no conocía el camino por donde transitaban. Ya habían salido del valle para adentrarse en el bosque. Akari conocía todos los rincones del reino pero la nieve le impedía reconocer aquel sendero.

En una de esas miradas inocentes sus ojos se encontraron, pero rápidamente la princesa miro hacia otro lado avergonzada.

"pe-perdona…"

"no hay porque pedir perdón mi lady, soy yo la que debe disculparse por mi atrevimiento"

Pero nada de lo que ella dijera podía sesear la sed que curiosidad que tenía la princesa. Cuando el camino se estrechó, la escolta siguió delante de ella y así al fin Akari pudo ver más sobre ella.

Su curiosidad e incertidumbre crecieron al solo ver que ella no llevaba ningún tipo de provisión. Tal solo un arco y flechas, y una gran espada eran suficiente para ella. Como saciaría su hambre. Se preguntó la princesa. Y porque nunca se descubrió ante las reinas, y ni para ella lo había hecho. La princesa se entristeció, no era amiga de todas como había pensado.

"este… ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

La princesa quiso hacer conversación

"perdone no le escuche"

La princesa hizo un puchero, así que adelantó su caballo hasta estar a la par con el de su escolta

"te pregunte por tu nombre"

"una trampa, debe de haber cazadores por esta zona"

"oye evadiste mi…" la princesa protesto pero, detuvo su caballo al ver a un pobre conejo luchando por liberar una de sus patas traseras de una trampa "pobre…"

"no podemos retrasarnos"

La princesa no continuo, se bajó de su caballo y fue al rescate de aquel conejo, el cual estaba cerca de un acantílalo de varios metros, pero no se podía asegurar que tan lejos estaba el borde, la nieve cubría todo rastro de suelo

"princesa deténgase"

"pero debo salvarlo"

La escolta bajo de su caballo y fue hacia donde estaba la princesa y el conejo. Cuando la princesa libero al conejo lo cargo entre sus brazos, dejando sorprendida a la escolta quien se preguntaba cómo era posible que una criatura salvaje se convirtiera totalmente dócil en los brazos protectores de la princesa.

"ya estas a salvo pequeño" dijo Akari "no es lindo" le pregunto a su escolta

"lo es…" el brillo de fondo mezclado con los blancos matices de la nieve sobre los árboles, realzaban la belleza de la princesa. Por un breve momento la luz de sus ojos se encontraron, acción que hizo a Akari sonrojarse, era la primera vez que veía los lindos ojos por entre la visera de su escolta. "debemos continuar"

"si…"

Pero cuando Akari a dar un paso sintió la nieve bajo sus pies moverse, acción que no paso desapercibida por su escolta. Rápidamente la escolta corrió hacia la princesa, en ese momento todo el suelo cedió haciéndolas caer hacía por aquel acantilado. La escolta rodeo rápidamente a la princesa con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho, volteo su cuerpo para que ella recibiera todo el impacto al tocar el suelo, no sin antes ser castigada verazmente por las ramas de algunos árboles hasta que su caída llego a su fin.

"princesa está bien"

La princesa abrió los ojos poco a poco, vio con estaba encima de su escolta así que rápidamente se hizo a un lado

"perdóname, tomo es culpa mía" dijo cabizbaja

"no es su culpa princesa, ud es la persona más amable y bondadosa que el reino ha conocido, y estoy segura que más de una se enojaría con ud si no hubiera liberado aquel conejo"

"pero…"

La escolta se puso de pie, miro bien a su alrededor y luego así misma. Su armadura estaba hecha trizas, pero le ha salvado la vida. Comenzó a quitársela, ante esto Akari le dio la espalda sonrojada, lo que hizo que dentro de ese casco se formara una gran sonrisa. Revelo bajo aquel montón de bronce que llevaba ropa simple pero acogedora, Akari curiosa miro, y suspiro al verla vestida. Pero su casco aún no se lo quitaba, esto lo dejaría a lo último. Cuando aquel momento llego, libero un corto cabello gris claro brillante, mismo que se le hizo familiar a la princesa. Volteo al verla mientras se colocaba unos anteojos redondos sin opacar aquellos bellos ojos que antes habian cautivado a la princesa. El corazón de Akari latía fuertemente, corrió junto a ella quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"senpai" dijo Akari abrazándola con fuerza

"te extrañe Akari-chan"

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Debido a un problema con el color real en los ojos de Chitose, decidí borrar esa parte. Pero creo que eso no afecta mucho a la historia, o si?**

 **En fin... espero que la pasen bien, por mi parte sera hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

La primavera adornaba los valles con sus hermosos colores. Y es que en esa época, es casi imposible no sentir la alegría. Menos para una pequeña niña

Con tan solo ocho años de edad, huérfana, su única amiga es su abuela. Ella inicial su segundo año en la escuela, y como ya se lo había dicho su abuela, ella esperaba hacer nuevas amigas, sus primeras amigas.

Desde que aprendió a caminar, nadie la ha tratado de la mejor manera, niños y adultos a menudo la llamaban la pordiosera. Pero que culpa tiene ella, de vivir en la absoluta pobreza, de pertenecer al grupo marginado, de nunca haber conocido a su madre, quien dio su vida para que ella pudiera vivir.

Su abuela hacia un gran sacrificio para que ella pudiera estudiar, aprender a escribir era su prioridad. Pero solo recibían burlas y quejas de la gente del reino.

Sentada sola en un rincón del aula, recibiendo miradas llenas de odio por parte de las otras niñas del salón. Chitose comenzó un nuevo año en aquel infierno. Infierno era poco para la pequeña Chitose, que incluso su maestra parecía odiarla solo por ser pobre, y a menudo la castigaba sin razón, haciéndola parar al frente y colocándole una corona de manera burlona, convirtiéndola en la bufón de toda el aula, solo por aquellas malditas letras que ponían sobre su cabeza 'pordiosera'. Y mientras más lloraba la pobre, mas acallada la volvían las risas estrepitosas de la clase.

La pequeña Chitose supo entonces que ese no era su año, y que talvez ningún año futuro lo seria.

Con una pequeña manzana ella trato de hacerse entre la burocracia, pidiendo de manera inocente integrarse en un grupo

"este… puedo sentarme con ustedes" pregunto la niña esperanzada por una oportunidad de ser aceptada en la sociedad

"claro adelante" le dijo una, pero con una sonrisa malévola en los labio, que mostraban la falta de cierto diento dentro de aquella sucia boca

"gracias" dijo ella

Pero al momento de tomar asiento con gran emoción de que por fin sea integrada a aquel grupillo de falsedades y egocentrismo, una de ella le arrebato la silla haciendo que la pequeña niña cayera sentada sobre la dura piedra con la que estaba hecho el piso del salón

"jajaja… la pordiosera se golpeó" recibió cientos de burlas, y aunque su maestra estaba presente esta solo se hizo de la vista gorda y se unió a las carcajadas demoniacas dirigidas a Chitose.

La niña con lágrimas en sus orbes tomo del suelo su único alimento del día, salió corriendo de aquel salón donde solo había burlas. Pero pareciera que afuera estuviera a salvo, todo dictaba lo contrario. Unas niñas la vieron corriendo y aprovechando la oportunidad con gran malicia la hicieron tropezar, cayó en un charco de lodo ensuciando su único vestido, pero eso no era lo peor, su comida se ha echado a perder, en el fondo de aquel lodo solo ella la vio desaparecer.

"jajaja" una pierna sobre su espalda hizo que enterrara su cara en el fango "las cerdas son aquí donde habitan, una cochina marrana es lo que eres jajaja"

Todas aquellas burlas hacían eco en su cabeza, sus risas eran sierras que destrozaban su alma. Pero de momento a otro todo quedo en silencio, Chitose levanto su mirada nublada ya que solo las lágrimas limpiaron parte de la suciedad.

"estas bien" pregunto una dulce voz

Chitose no respondió, temía desilusionarse nuevamente, agacho la cabeza esperando una zarpa de burlas de aquella pequeña, pero dichas burlas no llegaron, al contrario la niña metió sus manos en el lodo y saco la manzana, único alimento de Chitose.

"si la lavamos bien tal vez se pueda comer"

Chitose vio a la niña como no le importo ensuciarse por ella, creyó que era mentira, pero la niña le demostró lo contrario al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"cómo te llamas" le preguntó

"Chi-Chitose"

"bonito nombre"

Chitose por primera vez se sintió bien, tenía una buena corazonada pero también tenía miedo

"estamos muy sucias, ven vamos a limpiarnos"

Chitose asintió apenada, la pequeña de cabellos de fuego la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia una fuente. Entonces lo que más temía Chitose sucedió, la pequeña pelirroja la empujo dentro de fuente, Chitose volvió a sentirse triste, tal vez nunca pueda hacer amigas, y es que varias veces en el pasado la habían aventado a esa fuente, mientras se reían de ella. Pero otra vez no había risas burlonas y es que tan pronto, la pequeña pelirroja también se metió en la fuente, y empezó a lavarle la cara a Chitose.

"guau… eres muy bonita" dijo ya habiendo limpiado el lodo del rostro de Chitose

Chito se sonrojo lo que hizo que la pelirroja se riera, pero había algo extraño, sus risas no eran dolorosa, sino, contagiosa. Chitose comenzó a reír, ella estaba feliz.

"tu manzana" dijo la pelirroja "déjame lavártela" pero en un descuido la manzana resbalo de la mano de la pelirroja y cayo fuera de la fuente, comenzó a rodar hasta que se fue por un hueco profundo

"mi comida" dijo Chitose triste

"lo siento" dijo la pequeña pelirroja

Una mujer que había estado viendo la escena se les acercó. Chitose la vio y entro en pánico, pues era de suponer que la regañarían por estar jugando en la fuente de la escuela, vio a la pelirroja pero esta no parecía tener miedo

"debemos irnos mi lady, las clases ya terminaron"

La pequeña pelirroja asintió, tomo la mano de Chitose y siguieron aquella mujer hasta un carruaje donde aquella mujer subió al mando de los caballos. Mientras que la pelirroja subió en el carro jalando a Chitose, pero la niña no quiso subir

"que pasa" le pregunto

"no… yo no puedo, mi abuelita me dijo que no debo andar con desconocidas"

"pero, no soy ninguna desconocida, somos amigas" dijo sonriéndole

"¿lo… lo somos?" pregunto Chitose llena de esperanza

"¡claro que sí! Ven, vamos a mi casa… si"

"si!"

Con gran entusiasmo Chitose subió en el carruaje, y este se empezó a mover. Chitose nunca antes había visto uno de esos coches por dentro, estaba maravillada de lo hermoso que era. Pero algo la golpeo, y es que no sabía el nombre de su primera amiga, pero temía que si dijera algo malo la pelirroja se enojara con ella

"este… como… ¿cómo te llamas?" se aventuró a preguntar

"Akari"

"es un nombre muy bonito"

"gracias"

"¿en qué grado estas?" Su abuelita le había comentado que si quería hacer amigas debía al menos saber algo sobre ellas

"primero ¿y tú?"

"se… estoy en el dos" dijo mostrando dos dedos

"¿entonces eres mi senpai?"

"¿Qué es senpai?"

"no lo sé… mi mamá me dijo que así tengo que decirles a las que son mayores que yo"

"¿tienes mamá?"

"si, mamá Yui y mamá Kyōko, ¿y tú?"

"no, mi abuelita me dijo que mi mamá se fue al cielo cuando era pequeñita"

"¿al cielo?"

"si"

"¿es una estrellita?"

"si, es la más brillante"

Las niñas siguieron conversando y conociéndose mejor. Cuando llegaron Chitose bajo primero del carruaje seguida de Akari, esta última tomo la mano de Chitose y la llevo hacia dentro de esa gran casa. Chitose estaba muy sorprendida nunca había estado en una casa tan grande, y es que comparándola con la de ella era una aguja en un pajar.

"esta es mi casa" dijo Akari "ven"

"¿A dónde?"

Akari no le respondió, en vez de eso la arrastro escaleras arriba hasta un gran salón, con una gran cama en medio y varias puertas además de la entrada

"esta es mi habitación" dijo entusiasmada "ven" la llevo hasta donde habían dos grandes puestas que al abrirlas mostraron una gran cantidad de ropa "nuestra ropa está sucia, así que debemos cambiarnos antes de ir a comer, así que escoge el vestido que más te guste"

Todo parecía indicar que este sería el inicio de una hermosa amista, y así fue. Días posteriores las burlas en la escuela siguieron para Chitose pero eso ya no la deprimía, porque podía juntarse con su gran amiga Akari durante el almuerzo y después de la escuela. Como Akari estaba en primer año y Chitose en segundo, a menudo Akari la veía como una persona inteligente llamándola senpai.

Los días pasaron, y a menudo Akari invitaba a Chitose a jugar en su gran casa, o en los jardines de la misma.

Este hecho no paso desapercibido para una persona, una en particular. Ella se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio mirando preocupada hacia su hija menor, y es que le preocupaba la amistad que estaba forjando con aquella niña, que para la reina Yui era desconocida. Curiosa por saber quién era aquella niña que con gran alegría hacia feliz a su hija, mando a llamar a la escolta de su hija.

"me mando a llamar mi señora"

"sí Kana, quiero saber cómo le está yendo a Akari-chan en la escuela" pregunto Yui pero sin apartar la vista de su hija que seguía jugando con aquella niña

"muy bien, mi señora, ella es muy inteligente, es obvio que lo saco de Ud."

"no puedes decir lo mismo de Kyōko verdad" hablo con voz monótona, haciendo que Kana se crispara

"yo… perdóneme majestad, fue impertinente de mi parte"

"no te preocupes, esa es la verdad. Pero dime, ella ha hecho amigas"

"bueno, tiene muchas amigas"

"¿y dónde están? Yo solo veo a esa pequeña, que por cierto viene con ella casi todos los días"

"bueno, así lo quiso la princesa, y Ud. me ordeno obedecerla"

"¿cuál es su nombre?"

"Chitose mi señora"

"Chitose eh… y dime, ¿de que estatus es su familia?"

"plebe, es de la zona de los marginados"

"segura, porque viste muy bien, no parece de la clase pobre"

"bueno…" la escolta se empezó a ponerse nerviosa "es que la princesa le ha regalado varios vestidos"

"ya veo… pero aun no entiendo, como fue posible que mi hija se hiciera amiga de una plebeya"

"yo… perdone mi señora, ahora mismo mando a alguien para que la saquen del castillo"

"no… déjalo, yo misma me encargare de ese asunto, tu vuelve a tus labores"

"¿desea que impida que esa niña se acerque a la princesa?"

"no, ya dije que yo me encargaría, tu vuelve a tus labores como protectora de mi hija, sigue sus órdenes"

"como ordene majestad"

"y por cierto, necesito hablar con el caballero negro, podrías hacerme ese favor"

"enseguida majestad"

Los días pasaron y luego meses, después un año. Y en todo ese tiempo, Chitose jugaba con Akari, mientras Yui las vigilaba de cerca, y es que para ella se le hacía demasiado extraño que solo a esa niña su princesita llevara a casa casi todos los días, que tan especial era Chitose para su hija.

Chitose como todos los días desde que se hizo amiga de Akari, llegaba feliz a su casa ubicada en los barrios marginados, con techo de paja y paredes entretejidas de material de desecho de los aserraderos, piso de tierra y con tan solo 12 metros cuadrados.

"abuelita ya llegue"

"oh mi preciosa nieta como te fue con tu amiguita" pregunto la anciana acostada en una dura cama de madera

"bien abuelita, me divertí mucho hoy"

La anciana estaba feliz por su nieta, ella ya no llegaba llorando y triste, sucia o con moretones, sino que hasta parecía una princesa, hermosa siempre con una gran sonrisa, y todo desde que hizo una amiga

"abuelita te traje algo de comer"

"oh gracias… cof cof" la anciana empezó a toser alertando a la pequeña niña

"abuelita que tienes" pregunto con preocupación

"nada, nada… no tiene por qué preocuparte" la anciana lo sabía, ella no dispone de mucho tiempo, y lo único por lo que se arrepiente es de dejar sola a su nieta en este mundo cruel

"bueno, aquí te dejo la comida, este… abuelita, puedo ir con Akari-chan al rio, es que ella me dijo que tenía una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, por favor puedo ir" pregunto con las manitas juntas la pequeña, lo que hizo sacar la mejor sonrisa a la anciana

"cierto que mi pequeña ya tiene diez años… claro que puedes, pero no regreses tan tarde"

"gracias abuelita" la niña se despidió de la ancianita dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo muy feliz

Una mujer misteriosa observo cuando la niña salió de su humilde hogar, montada en su caballo negro y con negra armadura, la chica misteriosa se acercó a la pequeña choza. Antes de ingresar miro hacia ambos lados procurando no ser vista, cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie mirándola entro en aquella casita.

Chitose regreso a su casa cuando casi no había luz natural, pero un destello naranja que venía de su casa llamo su atención. Ella corrió desesperada por el bienestar de su abuelita, pero las llamas habían consumido casi la totalidad de su hogar. Desesperada llamar a su abuelita, pero solo el sonido de la madera crujiendo era su respuesta, trato de acercarse pero el calor era insoportable. Ella cayo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba así misma repitiendo entre llanto

"abuelita, abuelita, no me abandones"

Como si se tratase de una fogata común y corriente, la gente pasaba y no se molestaban en mirar. Esa noche nadie ayudo a la niña que lloraba junto a su casa hecha cenizas. Chitose lo había pedido todo.

En el gran castillo, Akari hacia su tarea antes de ir a la cama, cuando de pronto unos golpecitos tocaron a su puerta, la princesa le permitió la entrada a la que se había tomado la molestia de llamar a su puerta

"Akari-chan, ¿estás haciendo tu tarea?"

"si mamá Yui, ya casi la término"

"qué bueno, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa"

"si ¿y que es?"

"mañana visitaras el reino Furutani, siempre quisiste ir verdad"

"siii, gracias mami"

"todo por mi princesa"

"puedo invitar a Chitose-senpai" Yui vio como los ojos de Akari se iluminaban al mencionar a su amiga

"lo siento, su abuelita no le dará permiso"

"que lastima" dijo cabizbaja

"pero le puedes traerle un recuerdo, uno bien grande"

"siii, le traeré muchos regalos, se pondrá muy feliz"

"ya lo creo amor, bueno, termina tu tarea y ve a la cama, mañana nos iremos a primera hora"

"si mamá Yui"

Así la reina Yui dejo la habitación de su hija menor, y se dirigió a su despacho donde la esperaban su esposa Kyōko y…

"mi señora" dijo una chica misteriosa que llevaba puesto una armadura negra

"no es necesario ser tan formal conmigo, somos amigas lo recuerdas"

"je je je, a Yui no le gusta que la traten así, delatan lo vieja que esta" dijo Kyōko

"mira quien habla"

"al menos yo no le miento a nuestra hija Akane"

"es Akari, y lo hago por su bien"

"si lo que tú digas"

"si al menos no hubieses sido tan tonta…"

"ahora me echas la culpa, tu si me entiendes verdad caballero negro" dijo Kyōko aventándosele a los brazos

"vete a llorar a tu casa" dijo apartándose de la rubia

"buuuu ustedes son malas, mejor me voy a fingir que ya inventaron la televisión" con eso la rubia salió de la habitación dejando solas a la reina y su caballero negro

"estas segura que quieres continuar con todo esto" pregunto el caballero negro

"si, es por el bienestar de Akari, así que sigue con el plan"

Al día siguiente la desdicha de Chitose volvió, todos en la escuela se burlaron de ella, sumándole el dolor de haber perdido a su abuela, más la falta de la única persona que la podía ayudar en aquel momento de tristeza. Chitose llego al palacio queriendo buscar consuelo en su única amiga pero no lo encontró. Triste ella se sentó en la entrada del castillo, y a veces llamando a gritos a su amiga, por primera vez Chitose estaba sola en el mundo.

¿Que ha sido de aquella niña pordiosera?

Nadie lo sabe ni a nadie le importa, Chitose ese día desapareció sin dejar huella. Hay rumores que dicen que murió de hambre, otros que fue vendida como esclavo. La verdad nunca se supo,

Para Akari fue un dolor muy grande, nunca saber de la chica que le regalo tanta alegría, tantas sonrisas, tanto amor.


	3. Chapter 3

La alegría era inmensa, por fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a abrazar aquella niña que con la ayuda de hermosos sueños recordaba. Chitose estaba feliz pero había cierta incertidumbre rondando su corazón,

¿Qué será de ellas desde ahora?

"¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?"

Akari levanto su mirada que de momento se encontró con la de Chitose, pero ella no podía hacerlo tenía una misión que cumplir, destino cruel, ¿acaso no estaba destina a ser feliz?. Rápidamente Chitose evito los bellos ojos de la princesa, no debía, estaba prohibido, ella se lo ha advertido

"Después de que mi abuelita muriera, yo… yo" era difícil, decirle que abandono todo lo que una vez conoció solo por el bienestar de la princesa y el suyo "Me fui del reino… yo no tenía a donde ir hasta que ella me encontró y me dio un hogar"

"porque te fuiste, podías vivir conmigo, juntas, mejores amigas para todo la vida" Amigas… su sueño de la infancia, pero como dolía ahora esa palabra

"no podía hacerlo princesa, yo no quería que por estar conmigo tu llegaras a sufrir" Chitose se separó de la princesa, tomo sus cosas y sin mirar las pequeñas lágrimas de Akari dijo "debemos irnos, tu novia te espera" palabras crueles que desgarran su garganta. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella, porque no otra?

Akari corrió y la abrazo fuertemente no queriendo dejarla ir

"yo te busque, te busqué por todo el reino, durante seis meses me senté en el jardín esperando ver tu sonrisa, esperando ver tus lindos ojos, esperando por ti"

A Chitose se le acelero el corazón, pero ella ya lo dijo, solo mejores amigas de por vida. Se dio la vuelta y con delicadeza se separó de la princesa, limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas del bello rostro de aquel ángel, y deposito un beso en la frente de Akari, la pelirroja se sonrojo pero sonrió.

"mejores amigas" susurro separándose de ella "vamos Akari-chan, tenemos que subir la montaña por nuestros caballos"

La princesa asintió y siguió a su escolta. Para volver a subir sería una tarea complicada, pero rodearon la montaña aunque les tomo tiempo, pudieron subir sanas y salvas.

"¿dónde están los caballos?" pregunto la princesa

Solo una bolsa había tirada sobre la nieve, Chitose la recogió y miro dentro de ella, solo eran las provisiones de la princesa.

"ellos huyeron" Chitose se colocó a cuclillas cerca de donde había dejado su caballo, empezó a inspeccionar las huellas de los cascos "algo los ahuyentó"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"sus huellas están esparcidas y difusas, no se fueron caminando sino que en el acto, salieron corriendo, además, tu bolsa estaba atada a tu caballo y la encontré en el suelo"

Chitose se levantó, le hizo una señal a la princesa para que no se moviera, ella camino por el sendero en busca de alguna huella, ya sea de animal o humana pero no encontró nada. Se metió entre los arbustos ante la mirada atónita de la princesa, ya que el fondo se preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo.

"vamos princesa, no hay peligro pero al parecer tendremos que caminar"

"claro, y será como en los viejos tiempos cuando solíamos caminar juntas por el bosque detrás de casa"

Chitose no respondió a los bellos recuerdos que la princesa quiso sacar a la luz, cosa que hizo a Akari entristecerse. Y es que Chitose había adquirido una postura rígida, ya no miraba a la princesa sino que pareciera buscar algo entre los arboles

Chitose tomo las provisiones de la princesa y siguió adelante. Chitose supo que sin el equipo necesario la princesa no podría moverse por la nieve, esto lo comprobó minutos después de empezar a caminar, la princesa no le podía seguir el paso y a menudo se quedaba atrás.

"te has vuelto muy fuerte Chitose-senpai, antes yo era la que tenía que esperarte" la princesa no se rindió, quería volver a revivir los buenos recuerdo con su mejor amiga

"es necesario si quiero sobrevivir" dijo sin emoción

"¿sobrevivir?"

"el mundo es cruel princesa, para mí, siempre ha sido así"

"¡que te sucede!" de pronto grito Akari, tomo el brazo de Chitose y la obligo a mirarle. Chitose se arrepintió de haberlo hecho "tú no eres así" Chitose vio esos bellos ojos cristalinos algo que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre destrozaría su alma

Pero de manera inesperada para la princesa, Chitose la empujo y ella cayó hacia atrás. ¿Qué es lo que le sucedía a Chitose?. La princesa la miro esperando una disculpa pero eso no llego, en cabio no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Akari sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿acaso ya no le quiere, como solía quererla?.

Había algo más, y es que Chitose no la miraba porque ella fijo su vista sobre el árbol a su costado, la princesa siguió sus ojos y entonces comprendió. Sobre el troco de aquel árbol había una flecha clavada que anteriormente no estaba, de seguro iba dirigida hacia ella. Chitose le hizo una seña para que no se levantara, rápidamente se puso en guardia, tomo su arco y lo cargo con una flecha.

Todo quedo en silencio, las aves no cantaban, el viento no mecía las ramas. Chitose agudizo sus sentidos, escucho un zumbido, preparo su arco y apunto, disparo, la flecha que a una velocidad impresionante se topó de frente contra la de su contrincante, pero la de Chitose la hizo añicos y se abrió paso entre las estillas, sin detenerse hasta que perforo el pecho de su atacante. Akari vio como a lo lejos un bulto que parecía una persona, caía sin hacer movimientos desde arriba de un gran árbol hasta su tumba de hielo.

"hay que irnos, ¡rápido!"

"¿qué ocurre Chitose?"

"se hacen llamar las arqueras del cielo, y es que no caminan por la tierra, usan los árboles para moverse, de esa manera su presa no puede detectarlas"

Chitose levanto a la princesa, tomo su mano y corrió con ella. Akari vio sombras negras que saltaban entre los árboles, parecían seguirlas. Una a una zumbidos sacudieron sus oídos, flechas llovían tras de ellas.

Chitose y Akari se cubrieron en un árbol caído, soltó la mano de la princesa y preparo su arco, cargo una flecha, y espero el momento.

Vio a una sombra saltar de un árbol, con gran precisión Chitose midió su velocidad y la de su flecha, todo en tan solo milisegundos. Cuando la sombra volvió a saltar hacia otro árbol Chitose disparo su flecha, dándole a la sombra de lleno en la cabeza.

"vamos princesa, aún quedan dos más" volvió a tomar la mano de la princesa y volvieron a correr

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"yo sé mucho sobre ellas"

Akari miro hacia atrás mientras corría, vio como en efecto Chitose tenía razón, solo dos sombras la seguían. Saltando de árbol en árbol, disparaban contra ellas. Chitose vio una Flecha acercarse peligrosa hacia Akari, empujo nuevamente a la princesa quien cayó sobre la nieve, la flecha paso rosando su brazo derecho, pero eso no le impidió cargar su arco y arremete contra su atacante.

Por primera vez Chitose había fallado, lanzando una maldición mentalmente, cargo dos flechas a la vez, pero no tuvo tiempo de disparar, las sombras ya habían disparado contra Akari, así que con su arco en su mano izquierda se colocó frente a la princesa, giro su arco golpeando una de ellas y con su mano derecha detuvo la otra flecha, Akari estaba impresionada, y a la vez muy aterrada, si no hubiese sido por Chitose seguramente ya estaría muerta.

Chitose aprovecho su oportunidad, colocando su arco horizontalmente y separando con sus dedos las dos flechas disparó. Una de ella fue esquivada fácilmente, pero la otra fue mortal, clavándose en la garganta de aquella chica haciéndola caer sobre la nieve que rápidamente antes blanca adquirió un tono carmesí.

Aun no había acabado, Chitose vio a la otra restante, disparando sus flechas sin piedad contra ellas, como queriendo saciar su sed de venganza en nombre de sus camaradas. Chitose devolvió el fuego, pero ella era más hábil, esquivando sin problemas todas sus flechas.

Chito supo que no le sería fácil, volvió a correr con la princesa, pero su camino llego a su fin. Se detuvieron de golpe en el borde de lo que sería una mortal caída. Chitose guio a la princesa hacia un árbol

"Akari quédate aquí, ella no podrá hacerte daño si no le das la cara al bosque" y es que solo aquel árbol no sería suficiente para cubrirse las dos, pero al menos la princesa no correría peligro porque ella está al filo del acantilado, usando como escudo aquel gran árbol

"Chitose" dijo Akari "cuídate mucho" Chitose asintió con la cabeza

Chitose regulo su respiración, sabía que sería difícil, pero si quería ganar debía estar lo más relajada posible.

Cargo su arco, ya no disponía de muchas flechas, debía ser precisa en sus tiros. Las arqueras del cielo siempre cumplen su objetivo, hablar no sirve en estos casos, y aunque solo quedaba una, eso no garantizaba su victoria, al contrario, si solo había una seria mucho más difícil rastrearla.

Chitose vio una flecha dirigirse con velocidad hacia ella, rápidamente salto fuera de la trayectoria, rodo en el suelo y disparo hacia donde había salido hace unos momentos aquel tiro, pero nada pasó, había fallado. Trato de escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido, dejando los otros menos importantes, pero había uno que no la dejaba concentrarse, y ese era el tiriteo de la princesa, ella tenía miedo, recordó como ella también tenía miedo y solo Akari pudo darle paz, ahora le tocaba el turno de pagar su deuda.

Chitose escuchó un ruido, el ruido inconfundible que no pertenece al bosque, lanzo su flecha en dicha dirección haciendo que su atacante saliera de su escondite. La arquera lanzo una ráfaga contra ella, Chitose a duras penas pudo esquivarlas, rodando por la nieve y haciendo saltos en el aire, tomo otro flecha pero solo le quedaban dos, para ella aquella que cargo debía ser certera.

Vio como la arquera se preparaba para cambiar su posición, tomo su arco y apunto, espero… la arquera salto hacia un árbol y Chitose disparo, la arquera vio el movimiento y trato de esquivar la flecha que nunca llego, porque Chitose nunca soltó la flecha aprovechando el momento de confusión, rápidamente volvió a carga y disparo, en la confusión la arquera trato de esquivar la flecha saltando hacia otro árbol, pero la flecha la golpeo.

La arquera cayo hay unos arbustos, pero eso no significaba victoria aun. Chitose cargo su última flecha, ya que no había visto bien si el tiro anterior había sido mortal.

"Chitose" llamo la princesa, preocupada por la falta de ruido

Chitose bajo la guardia, en eso vio una flecha dirigirse hacia ella, no trato de esquivarla sino que como al principio con gran puntería disparo esperando destruirla y lo logró, pero a la sombra de esa flecha venia otra, Chitose reacciono pero no lo hizo a tiempo, la flecha se le clavo en su hombro izquierdo. La que ella había lanzado remato a la arquera clavándosela en el pecho.

Chitose gimió de dolor, tomo la parte de la flecha que sobresalía de ella y la quebró, ella cayo agotada sobre la nieve

"Chitose" volvió a llamar la princesa

"Akari, ya estas a salvo" la princesa salió de su refugio, vio a Chitose arrodillada sobre la nieve y corrió hacia ella

"Chitose…" vio cómo su hombro goteaba sangre "te han herido"

"no te preocupes" con un cuchillo que portaba corto la manga de su saya, dejando la herida al descubierto para luego tratar de vendarla

"déjame ayudarte" la princesa vio que ella sola no podía

Con sumo cuidado, Akari envolvió el hombro mal herido, Chitose de vez en cuando sentía la delicada mano de la princesa hacer contacto con su piel, causando un torrente de emociones que se negó a reconocer

"listo" la princesa no se alejó, y hasta parecía buscar sus bellos ojos, pero Chitose se lo negó

"debemos continuar"

"¿pero segura que estas bien?"

"no te preocupes Akari, estoy bien" Chitose levanto su mano y le acaricio la mejilla a Akari, quería que dejara de preocuparse por ella y lo estaba logrando, Akari ladeo su cabeza para poder sentir mayor contacto con la suave mano de Chitose. Chitose tan rápido abandono su postura amable y la remplazo con una neutral, retiro bruscamente su mano de la mejilla de Akari ante la mirada desconcertante de la misma. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la princesa "debemos continuar, tenemos que encontrar un refugio antes del anochecer"

"si" Akari miro hacia la nieve bajo sus pies, a las manchas rojas que en ella había se les unieron gotas cristalinas de dolor

Volvieron a su camino, Chitose iba de guía para la princesa. Akari noto algo extraño y es que Chitose ya no parecía tener tanta energía como antes, su respiración se hizo más fuerte y constante. Akari vio los gestos que Chitose hacía, como a menudo retiraba sus anteojos y frotaba sus ojos, se preguntaba si alguna basurita le molestaba.

"Chitose, estas bien"

Chitose no respondió, la princesa se entristeció. ¿Dónde había quedado toda la confianza que una vez tenían?. Guardo silencio y solo se limitó a seguirla. A medida que pasaban las horas los pasos de Chitose se hacían cada vez más lentos, arrastrando los pies por la nieve, sus huellas eran grandes y deformes. Akari con severa preocupación en sus palabras volvió a preguntar

"Chitose-senpai ¿estás bien?"

Chitose se detuvo tambaleante, Akari estiro su mano para tomar su hombro, pero no lo logro, Chitose cayó hacia adelante agotada sobre la nieve

"¡Chitose!"

La princesa se apuró, tomo en sus brazos a su amiga y la volteo para mirarla mejor.

"senpai, ¿qué tienes? ¡Háblame!"

Chitose tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, sus anteojos se habían caído, así que Akari los tomo pero no los puso en su lugar, sino que de momento los guardó

"Akari-chan…" se notaba el gran esfuerzo que Chitose ponía al hablar

"senpai, ¿qué tienes?"

"soy… una inútil… verdad"

"no"

"Akari-chan… tu nombre… es muy bonito"

"senpai…" Akari empezó a entrar en pánico, desconocía las causas por las cuales Chitose se había desplomado

"Akari… yo… te…" Chitose cerró sus ojos completamente

"¡Chitose!, háblame… ¡Chitose!" la princesa empezó a llorar, y abrazo fuertemente a su mejor amiga.

Pero el miedo y la cobardía debía hacerlo a un lado. Tomo con gran esfuerzo a Chitose levantando entre sus brazos. Comenzó andar con ella en busca de ayuda. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ella no era tan fuerte, no como lo era Chitose, y después de un día entero sin probar alimento, Akari no llegaría muy lejos.

A solo un kilómetro de cargar con Chitose, Akari cayó rendida sobre la nieve

"¡ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" entre llantos gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba "por favor"

Haciendo su último esfuerzo se arrastró hasta donde estaba su senpai. Abrazo el cuerpo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, hasta que sus ojos solo vieron oscuridad.

* * *

"¿dónde estoy?"

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, vio una luz difusa de color naranja, así que parpadeo un par de veces hasta que acostumbro bien su visión. Ella estaba acostada sobre una suave cama, a su lado izquierdo una vela era la única fuente de luz que reinaba sobre la oscuridad.

Los recuerdos recientes la golpearon, rápidamente busco por todo el lugar, y la encontró junto a ella acostada a su derecha.

"senpai"

Ella parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, bajo unas cuantas pieles que le proporcionaban calor. Akari se apresuró a verificar que todo estuviera bien. Se sorprendió al ver su hombro vendado y sin rastro de sangre. Akari lentamente empezó a descubrir a su senpai, su rostro se sonrojo furiosamente a ver que bajo esas pieles Chitose estaba completamente desnuda

"ella está bien"

Akari oyó la voz de una mujer, que parecía venir de las sombras donde la luz de aquella vela no podía ejercer su poder.

"¿quién eres?" la princesa pregunto, aunque trato de disimularlo se notó su gran temor

"tranquila mi lady, yo no le are daño" Akari vagamente recordaba aquella voz, y es que en el palacio cuando era niña ella la escucho

"¿tú nos salvaste?"

"así es, el veneno ya estaba haciendo efecto, pero menos mal y le pude dar el antídoto a tiempo"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"las arqueras del cielo suelen envenenar sus flechas, cualquier roce puede llegar a ser mortal, es solo cuestión de horas"

"tú la ayudaste"

"limpie su herida y retire parte de la flecha que aún estaba incrustada en su hombro, en cuanto a ti, al parecer solo necesitabas descanso, no debiste exigirte demasiado princesa Akari"

"¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?"

Akari se permitió un momento para pensar en lo que ella ha dicho, y es que su voz se le hacía familiar, paso su vista por el toda la habitación y en una esquina, una armadura negra llamo su atención. Entrecerró los ojos y la estudio bien, algo en sus recuerdos salió a flote, comprendió después de ver en el pecho de la armadura el símbolo de la escudería real de su reino.

"tu… eres… el caballero negro"

"ja ja ja, creí que ya se habían olvidado de eso, la cabeza hueca de la reina me dio ese nombre tan ridículo, pero tu mi lady…" de pronto una chica entro en el campo visual de Akari. Una chica muy hermosa, de larga cabellera morada y dueña de unos ojos preciosos "puedes llamarme Ayano"

* * *

 **Hola gente como están, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, cuentemen que les parece la historia en los review, y ahora hablemos:**

 **Al parecer mis vacaciones llegaran a su fin mañana, así que no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, pero no se preocupen cuando tenga al menos un día libre escribiré el siguiente capi, aunque creo que seria mejor continuar con "Deseo" uds que dicen?**

 **Quieren un nuevo capitulo de "cuentos de la nieve"? o...**

 **Quieren un nuevo capitulo de "Deseo"?**

 **Dejenme su respuesta en los review, conmigo sera hasta la próxima adios**


	4. Chapter 4

El dolor, la soledad, la desdicha de la vida

¿Dónde estaba? Donde estaba aquella niña que con su linda sonrisa, lleno de alegría el corazón de Chitose. ¿Era mentira? Era una nueva forma de burlarse de ella, de hacerla sufrir hasta el cansancio, de reírse de su desdicha, la victima de los desalmados, de gente sin corazón, que solo buscan la diversión en las lágrimas de una inocente niña, quien a diario era víctima de maltratos.

Días fueron los que pasaron, días en los que Chitose espero a su princesa, rogando que pronto apareciera, que fuera en su ayuda, que con su linda sonrisa, le dijera que todo estaría bien, que nunca la abandonará, que siempre la amará.

Una manzana diaria era su único alimento que la encontraba siempre entre la basura del castillo. Sus fantasías se agotaron con el tiempo, las horas sin sueño, los días en que su única cama fue el suelo el cual pisaba. Su garganta estaba seca, sus gritos de auxilio, solo eran susurros dolorosos, sus piernas no podían mantenerla a ella. Pero sus ojos no perdían la esperanza, que de vez en cuando, miraba hacia el castillo, esperando encontrar a su princesa, pero llenos de lágrimas se dieron cuenta, que aquel ángel solo se burló de ella.

Era tiempo de rendirse, su vestido desgarrado, su ojos hinchados, su pelo despeinado, su corazón destrozado. Todas las señales, en aquel lugar, no, en aquel mundo, en ese donde vive, no existe la felicidad, al menos, no para ella.

Tambaleante se alejó del castillo, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, ella aun tenia esperanza, de que Akari corriera hacia ella y la abrazara. Eso no pasara

Abandono el valle y se dirigió hacia las montañas, una vez ahí le dedico una última mirada al lugar donde nació. Más allá donde las torres del castillo parecieran acariciar el cielo, donde vive aquella niña que le dio tanta alegría y que después le dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaba. Guardo solo lo bellos recuerdos, dejando que los malos se los llevara el viento. Llevo su mano al pecho dejando las lágrimas fluir

"adiós… Akari-chan"

¿A dónde iría?

Ella no lo sabía, pero qué más da, cualquier lugar sería mejor, que aquel sitio lleno de gente sin corazón. Solo dejo que sus pequeños pies la llevaran sin rumbo por entre las montañas, atravesando bosques y cada vez que el destino lo permitía, bebía de los pequeños arroyos, pero su cuerpo le pedía más que agua, y es que durante un día entero no había saciado su apetito.

La noche estaba cerca, la pequeña Chitose palidecía tambaleante miro a su alrededor, solo arboles y montañas eran su única compañía. Se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde dormir, cerca de un árbol era su mejor opción, trato de hacer un refugio o al menos colocar unas cuantas hojas verdes en el suelo, las cuales le brindarían protección de algunos insectos, escorpiones, arañas, y serpientes. Recogió varias ramas verdes, pero al tomar la última, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un gran animal que le gruñía. Chitose entro en pánico, retrocedió lentamente mientras ese animal se le acercaba en guardia, listo para dar su mortal ataque, Chitose salió corriendo mientras el lobo la seguía, pero el animal era más rápido y pudo con sus afilados colmillos tomar y desgarrar parte de su vestido, Chitose cayó al suelo realmente agotada, el lobo se detuvo y empezó a rodearla, lentamente como burlándose de ella, que más da, su presa ya estaba asegurada.

"ayuda, Akari, por favor, sálvame" susurro,

Ya estaba agotada de toda esa travesía, se preguntó si fue mala idea y al ver al animal arremeter contra ella, Chitose supo la respuesta.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando ser despedazada, dejo solo sus oídos escuchar y ser testigos de sus pronto quejidos, pero escucho aquel lobo lanzar un gemido, luego un golpe sordo fue todo lo que oyó. No queriendo ver su realidad se negó abrir los ojos, el sueño se apodero de ella, la pequeña Chitose cayó sobre la tierra

"Akari…"

Sus ojos los abrió lentamente, desconcertada solo recordaba aquel lobo que la había atacado, pensó de manera inocente si ya estaría en el cielo, pues solo luz blanca era lo que podía ver. Pero lentamente el blanco se fue apagando dándole paso a un gran número de otros matices. Vio bien todo a su alrededor, paredes echas con troncos, un techo echo de pura madera, una ventana por donde rayos de sol se colaban, algunas cosas en las esquinas, cascos, armaduras de un color oscuro. Se levantó, vio que estaba en una suave cama y el vestido que Akari le había regalado no era más que una simple saya. Torpemente pregunto, con temor

"ho… hola, ¿Dónde estoy?"

No hubo respuesta, pero escucho muy bien que afuera, alguien lanzaba gritos de batalla. Guiada por los sonidos camino pero muy aterrada en aquel lugar completamente desconocido, se abrió paso por una puerta, luego otra, hasta que de pronto se encontró afuera. Vio una chica de larga cabellera morada cortando leña con una gran hacha. Quiso hacer cualquier sonido para ganar su atención pero…

"Así que ya estas despierta eh… dime… ¿dormiste bien?"

"ss…si"

"eso es bueno" la chica dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a verla, mostrándole una sonrisa para que la pequeña no temiera

"¿quién eres tú?" pregunto de manera inocente

"yo… yo no soy nadie importante, solo aquella que te ha salvado la vida, deberías pensarlo mejor la próxima vez que quieras andar jugando con un lobo"

"perdón, yo he estado perdida"

"¿perdida?, entonces de seguro y tu mamá te debe andar buscando"

"no… yo ya no tengo a nadie"

"lamento oír eso, pero entonces quien cuida de ti pequeña"

La pequeña miro al piso negando con la cabeza "nadie…"

La chica suspiro, ella sabe que es perderlo todo y no pudo dejar de sentir simpatía por la pequeña niña.

"¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?" le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

"Chitose" respondió tímidamente

"mucho gusto pequeña Chitose, mi nombre es Ayano" le dijo revolviendo con su mano el cabello de la pequeña Chitose "bien… seguramente has de tener hambre" la pequeña asintió suavemente "bueno… entonces acompáñame"

 **Hola gente como están, voy de salida, así que dejare este capítulo cortico para que pasáis el rato.**

 **No olviden dejarme un review con sus sugerencias y opiniones respecto a cómo se va desarrollando esta historia, o sea si les gusta cómo va o ya empiezan a odiarla. Toda opinión cuenta**

 **Y si eres una de las personas que ha llegado hasta aquí, pues déjame darte las gracias, eres muy amable y lo sabes. Cuídense y conmigo será hasta la próxima. ¡Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

En una fría noche cerca del gran valle, de manera sigilosa una chica de corto cabello claro plateado asechaba a las puertas del gran palacio, llevaba consigo un arco y flechas y en su cintura una cuerda con gancho. Ella tenía un objetivo que cumplir, como muestra de gratitud hacia aquella mujer que le ha dado un hogar.

Durante tres años ella había perfeccionado y pulido sus habilidades que Ayano le había trasmitido, tenía que demostrar que estaba lista para devolver el favor aquella pelirroja. Pero Chitose aun dudaba de las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Ayano

" _Tenemos que sobrevivir de alguna manera te guste o no esto es lo que tienes que hacer"_

" _Pero... robar es malo Ayano-chan"_

" _Jajaja... aun sigues siendo muy inocente Chitose... piensa... que no lo es... además podrás volver a ver a esa chica de la que tanto has hablado desde que te conocí pero... no debes dejar que te descubran, si vas a verte con esa amiga tuya hazlo, pero... que nadie más te vea, si te atrapan será tu fin"_

" _Muy bien"_

Pero si solo fuera eso… un simple robo de joyas, Chitose aun estaba en desacuerdo pero aunque fuera así, debía hacerlo pero no por el hecho de convertirse en ladrona, sino porque en el fondo ella deseaba con todo su corazón volver a ver a Akari.

Delante de aquellos grandes muros, Chitose al abrigo de la oscuridad comenzó trepando aquella gran barrera, del otro lado yacen los grandes jardines que con cariño Chitose admiro. Sus flores dormían pacíficamente mecidas lentamente con el suave roció de la noche.

Pero dejo de distraerse optando por ocultarse entre los arbustos alerta por la presencia de un par de guardias que custodiaban los jardines. Chitose debía deshacerse de ellos, pero Ayano le advirtió que para tener éxito, ella no debía dejar huella alguna, eso implicaría no dejar ni un solo lesionado ni mucho menos muertos, porque según las enseñanzas de Ayano, estaba prohibido asesinar a menos que su vida dependa de ello, y aun así no lo podría hacer, Chitose no se convertiría en una asesina.

Decidió dejarlas pasar, moviéndose como una serpiente sobre los rosales, algunas espinas infringieran dolor, pero ella supo neutralizar el impulso de quejarse. Ya habiendo cruzados los jardines, Chitose se vio ante las puertas principales del palacio, pensando en la mejor estrategia posible, la puerta principal no era la adecuada. Rodeo el castillo siempre entre las sombras, hasta que dio con la puerta trasera o puerta de servicio. Pero allí la esperaban todo un ejército de soldados, anticipándose a sus movimientos, un grupo fue directo hacia donde ella se ocultaba. Pareciera que ya sabían dónde exactamente estaba, pero Chitose fue ágil y evadió a los guardias que al parecer solo fue una simple casualidad, ya que no trataron de seguirla ni mucho menos buscar por los arbustos, Chitose aún no ha sido descubierta

Sus probabilidades de ingreso al castillo solo se reducen a esa cuerda que ella posee, estudio toda la estructura fijándose cuál sería el mejor muro para escalar. De las cinco torres que el castillo posee, ella eligió una de las más inferiores trasera o la torre sur, tomo su cuerda y aventó el gancho hacia el balcón a 15 metros de altura, por suerte la cuerda era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir esa distancia.

Chitose trepo hasta el balcón y se adentró con mucho cuidado en una habitación oscura, pero ella ha cometido un error, no recogió la cuerda por donde trepo, dejando rastro de su presencia. Chitose siguió por un pasillo iluminado, si su memoria no le falla su objetivo estaba en la torre oeste.

" _y que es exactamente lo que tengo que robar Ayano-chan"_

" _bueno… nada especial, solo una simple tiara la cual pertenece a la princesa"_

" _¿la… princesa?"_

" _si… la princesa, ¿no la conoces?"_

" _no, solo conocí a Akari-chan y Kana-chan, ellas fueron muy amables conmigo, ni siquiera conozco a sus majestades"_

" _entonces creo que te sorprenderás"_

Al final del pasillo descendió por unas escaleras hacia un piso inferior, ella no podía andar por el adarve, era lógico que estaría vigilado, así que opto por adentrarse en el patio de armas. Chitose continúo por el patio entre las sombras, ella vio que había mucha actividad a esa hora de la noche.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" un par de guardias pasaron junto a ella sin percatarse

"Al parecer tememos un visitante no deseado, ya mandaron a por el caballero negro"

"¡el caballero negro! Empiezo a sentir pena por ese pobre infeliz"

Chitose apresuro el paso hasta la torre oeste, si algo debía temer era al caballero negro. Según las propias palabras de Ayano, el caballero negro es la mano derecha de la reina Yui, una persona cruel y despiadada que no dudaría en degollarte con su gran espada.

" _debes tener mucho cuidado con el caballero negro"_

" _¿Quién es el?"_

" _considerada como la más grande guerrera que el reino haya conocido, una persona fría y sin corazón, se dice que sus habilidades están fuera del alcance de cualquier mortal, también se dice que ella tiene fuerza sobrehumana y que fue capaz de derrotar a un dragón con solo un simple puñetazo"_

En ese momento Chitose se rio de lo ridículo que se oía eso, pero ella poco conocía del mundo, ahora sabe que en verdad existe aquella guerrera, pero… ¿será verdad lo demás?.

Cuando llego a la torre oeste, la cual era más grande que las demás incluyendo la central, valiéndose de sus habilidades, Chitose trepo hasta una pequeña ventana. Estando dentro ella reconoció el lugar, era la cocina, y aquel gran salón del cual ella se sorprendió de su inmensidad la primera vez que piso ese lugar. Estaba cerca, Akari estaba cerca.

Sus manos temblaron, su corazón latió con más rapidez, pero entonces… ¿dónde estaba el cuarto de la princesa?. Acaso Akari y la princesa eran amigas. Chitose guiada por las instrucciones de Ayano, subió aquellas grandes escaleras hacia donde estaba la habitación de su princesa.

"¿Por qué Akari?" ella nunca supo cuál era el papel que desempeñaba la chica pelirroja en el castillo

Con sumo cuidado violo la cerradura de aquella puerta, es posible que ella este equivocada, y que la habitación de la princesa sea otra. Chitose entro en aquella oscura habitación y no pudo contener la felicidad, camino, o mejor dicho, corrió hasta la gran cama del centro y ahí estaba… Profundamente dormida, su bello ángel, Akari

"Chitose" susurro en sus sueños

Chitose siempre quiso regresar, varias veces lo intento, pero siempre termino perdida en el bosque. Desde entonces Ayano la encontraba llorando en algún lugar, fue ahí que le prohibió salir de casa, si quería regresar Ayano no la llevaría, pero le enseñaría todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y poder regresar sana y salva. Pero había algo más

" _quiero ver a Akari-chan, por favor Ayano-chan"_

" _porque… tú ya no tienes a nadie, en el reino no hay quien cuide de ti"_

" _no es cierto, Akari cuidara de mi"_

" _entonces eso quieres, quieres seguir siempre a la sombra de tu amiga, quieres ser para siempre el bufón del pueblo. Dime… eso quieres"_

" _no…"_

" _entonces no vayas, es más, te propongo algo… si haces algunas labores para mí, puede que algún día y te lleve al reino"_

Chitose accedió, todo sea por volver a ver a su mejor amiga. Entonces comenzó realizando tareas diarias, cargar agua, recolectar leña, he incluso acompañaba a Ayano cuando esta salía de casería. Todas esas labores iban perfeccionando el cuerpo de Chitose, su fuerza no supero a la de Ayano, pero lo compenso con su gran agilidad e inteligencia. Aparte Chitose poseía un don natural que ni la propia Ayano pudo jamás superar, y era su gran destreza con el arco, su puntería era inigualable, mortal de 100 a 200 metros y siempre certero hasta los 300 metros. A medida que pasaba el tiempo los cambios en su cuerpo pasaron inadvertidos para Chitose, pero Ayano lo sabía y estaba orgullosa de ello, ella la entreno de manera indirecta. Chitose estaba muy agradecida con Ayano, ella ya podía defenderse sola, y para demostrar su gratitud Chitose cumpliría cualquier petición que Ayano le pidiese.

" _quiero que robes para mi"_

Siempre creyó en las palabras de Ayano, pero eso contradecía todas sus enseñanzas, de igual manera debía regresar el favor y Ayano nunca desistió por más que Chitose suplicara.

"Akari" Chitose se arrodillo junto a la cama y con suma delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de la chica dormida

"Chitose…" ella ha cambiado, ya no era una niña, igual o mucho más bella que hace tres años.

Chitose se inclinó y beso la mejilla de la chica a la cual entrego su amistad, pero ahora había algo más… amor. Amor que floreció con solo recuerdos y sueños felices.

Se alejó de su ángel, tenía un trabajo que cumplir, pero ella volvería, volvería por Akari. Cuando quiso salir de la habitación, un brillo inusual llamo su atención, guiada por los destellos pronto se encontraría con lo que ella buscaba. La tiara estaba sobre una mesa junto al ropero, una pieza hermosa hecha completamente de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y gemas preciosas. Su corazón se llenó de incertidumbre ¿Qué hacia Akari con esa gran joya?.

No había tiempo, oyó pasos que se acercaban donde ella, nunca tomo la tiara, ya que desconocía su dueña, pero era exactamente como la describió Ayano.

"¡por aquí!"

Con la mayoría de la guardia real tras de ella, emprendió la huida, tendría que pedir perdón a Ayano y volverlo a intentar otro día. Cuando salió de la habitación un par de guardias la vieron

"¡ahí está!" grito uno de ellos "¡atrapémosla!"

Chitose corrió hacia las escaleras pero un grupo de soldados armado la esperaban en el otro lado. Debía enfrentarse al grupo más pequeño, así que se regresó, usando su arco y flechas hirió a los guardias en las piernas dejándolos incapaz de moverse. Aprovecho la oportunidad y salió por una de las ventanas, se colgó de una piedra que sobresalía, se dejó caer para luego quedar colgada de la ventana del piso inferior. Una vez dentro se aseguró que no haya nadie, pero los soldados venia por ella. Opto por entrar en un gran salón vacío y ocultarse, hasta que los guardias se hayan ido, pero el salón no estaba vacío. Dentro había una persona a la cual nunca debía enfrentar.

Un caballero portando una armadura oscura, más la oscuridad de ese gran salón, supone un gran desafío para Chitose, pero debía intentar si quería salir viva de ahí. Preparo su arco, al principio dudo pero tiro a matar, pero aquella flecha fue detenida con una sola mano, nunca llego a tocar el bronce de aquella armadura. El caballero negro partió a la mitad la flecha demostrando su poderío y su gran fuerza. Desenvaino su espada pero solo para tirarla al suelo, Chitose sabía que aquella guerrera quería tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde el principio Chitose estaba en desventaja, los fuertes golpes que el caballero negro le lanzaba y aduras penas ella esquivaba eran acompañadas por fuertes golpes y barridas que le eran difíciles de evadir. La pelea termino cuando una Chitose cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades escupiendo sangre.

"¡ahí está!" un par de guardias tomaron a Chitose del suelo "levántate"

"¿Qué debemos hacer con ella señor?" el otro pregunto al caballero negro

"la reina sabrá que hacer, no la hagan esperar" dijo sin más y se retiró hacia las sombras

"si señor"

Derrotada y humillada Chitose fue arrastrada hasta una pequeña habitación bien iluminada, donde una figura de expresión sombría la esperaba. Chitose se puso de pie pero

"arrodíllate ante su majestad" un guardia golpeo el estómago de Chitose haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas sosteniéndose su estómago y volviera a escupir sangre, el caballero negro no fue nada amable con ella

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" usando un tono monótono la reina Yui pregunto

"Chi…" hablar le era difícil debido a sus múltiples heridas "Chitose…"

"¿de qué se te acusa?" Yui le dio la espalda y se sentó detrás de un escritorio

"su majestad" unos de los guardias se dirigió a la reina "ella se infiltro en el castillo e irrumpió en los aposentos de la princesa Akari"

"¿pri… princesa Akari?" la verdad se había revelado, la chica de la cual se ha enamorado es la princesa del reino Funami

Chitose miro al piso, derramo un par de lágrimas, todo estaba claro ahora. La causa de que Akari nunca fuera en su rescate fue esa, la sangre real corre por sus venas, ella no puede juntarse con una simple plebeya.

"¿Qué buscabas en la habitación de Akari-chan?"

Chitose no contesto, para que hacerlo, ya no había nada porque luchar. Yui no era una persona paciente, viendo que Chitose se negó en contestar ordeno que la encerraran en el calabozo.

Allí permaneció retenida, en una sucia celda en las mazmorras, atada con grilletes de pies y manos, las ratas fueron su única compañía. Chitose esperaría su muerte que en su estado de seguro no tardaría, respirar era difícil, su corazón poco a poco se fue acallando. Abandono toda esperanza, solo se aferró a su deseo de ser salvada por ella.

"Akari…"

* * *

 **No me odien por eso, pero es crucial y pronto sabrán porque**

 **Hola a todos, después de un largo tiempo inactivo he vuelto, pero no se alegren porque volveré a irme. Espero que estén pasando bien, y de antemano desearles felices fiestas porque de seguro y no volveré a actualizar hasta el próximo año. Como sea, este capítulo es algo cruel con la pobre Chitose, y de verdad creo que se me paso la mano, pero no puedo cambiarlo porque sinceramente me agrada esta historia, y aquí entre nos me gusta mucho mas esta que "deseo".**

 **Si han sido pacientes déjenme darles las gracias, los he defraudado y lo siento, entenderé si ya no desean leer más mis actualizaciones.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo año o antes si el tiempo lo permite, una vez más les deseo felices fiestas y hasta la otra chao**


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado horas, o tal vez días. Para Chitose eso era algo de lo que no tenía idea, en la oscuridad de su celda era difícil saber si era de día o de noche. Pero algo era seguro para ella, ese podría ser su fin.

Chitose no hizo intentos de zafarse, su esperanza estaba ya perdida. Los grilletes en sus pies, y los de sus muñecas, impedían cualquier movimiento, rascarse la nariz era una tarea imposible, ni aun secar las lágrimas de sus orbes. Ella lo tenia claro, porque su princesa nunca la busco, porque ella no la rescato. Era verdad cruel pero verdad, y eso era mejor que vivir siempre mintiéndose a sí misma. Sus movimientos eran ya bastante cansados, movimientos que eran acompañados por los desafinados sonidos de las cadenas oxidadas. Su respiración era suave, pero dolorosa.

De pronto las bisagras empezaron a gritar, alguien se acercaba. Pero ella no hizo intentos por prestar atención, cerró los ojos y decidió no ver a quien se había decidido a visitarla. Un golpe y varios sonidos que indicaban el cristal esparcirse por el suelo. Chitose vio los pies de su visitante, luego sus rodillas, porque quien sea que sea esa persona se había arrodillado delante de ella.

"¿Eres tú?" Una suave voz acaricio sus oídos

Chitose creyó que el cansancio y la falta de alimento le estaban haciendo malas jugadas, pues su mirada se encontró con la de una chica de vestimenta sencilla, sus ojos ámbar transmitían felicidad e incertidumbre. Aquella chica se puso de pie y estiro su mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Chitose.

"Chitose… estas viva"

"Kana…" Chitose pronuncio suavemente,

Kana se separó dispuesta a ir por ayuda, "esto debe ser un error, voy por la princesa, ella te sacara de aquí"

"¿Por qué?..." Kana se detuvo antes de salir de la celda vio como los ojos de Chitose se inundaron de lágrimas., Chitose desvió la vista hacia el piso dejando fluir parte de su dolor "porque…" Chitose comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, su mente se inundo de recuerdos agradables, pero también los desagradables hicieron su presencia "¿porque me abandono?"

Kana entendió el sufrimiento de Chitose, ella ya lo ha visto reflejado en los ojos de la princesa "ella te ha buscado durante todos estos años, ella esta sufriendo"

"¡Mentira!" Kana retrocedió asustada, Chitose ha cambiado, ya no era la dulce niña amiga de la princesa y eso Kana lo sabía, ambas han sido victimas de mentiras que las han dejado heridas

"yo no puedo darte respuestas, Akari-chan debe ser…"

"no… ya no mas, ella me abandono… cuando mas la necesitaba… ella ¡¿dónde estaba?!... ¿Dónde?"

"Chitose… ella ha sufrido mucho, debes creerme… Akari te necesita… por favor déjame ir por ella" insistió Kana

"no quiero que ella me vea… ¡no quiero verla!"

Kana comprendió que nada haría que Chitose cambiara de opinión, ella podría hacerlo de todas formas, ir por Akari pero, Kana no quería que la princesa sufriera, ya que Chitose se negaría hablar con ella y eso podría empeorar las cosas. Pero algo debía hacer para que Chitose comprendiera, que se diera cuenta de que todo fue solo un error, un malentendido.

"deberías verlo por ti misma" Kana hablo con firmeza "lo equivocada que estas" Chitose levanto la mirada dispuesta a escucharla aunque nada de lo que dijera haría que cambiara de parecer "si te quedas aquí, nunca sabrás la verdad, y morirás llena de incertidumbre. Yo sé que puedes… libérate y vuelve a tu hogar… entonces sabrás que ella nunca te abandono" Kana se retiró de aquel calabozo cerrando la celda tras de sí, y dejando una puerta abierta a muchas interrogantes.

Chitose se preguntó una y otra vez si lo que había dicho Kana era cierto, ¿y si ella estaba equivocada? Akari es una princesa, motivos suficientes para abandonarla, la clase alta y la marginada no se juntan. ¿Era eso correcto?, ¿Akari la abandono porque se había aburrido de ella, la desecho como cualquier juguete barato que no merece ni la más mínima atención? ¿O estaba equivocada?

Chitose empezó a desear nunca haberse enterado de la verdad, vivir en la mentira parecía ser clave para su felicidad. Pero ahora se preguntaba si la verdad podría ser buena o mala. Ella no debía morir hasta saber el motivo real por el cual Akari la abandono, porque nunca fue en su rescate, y si Kana tenía razón las respuestas que ella busca están en su antiguo hogar. ¿Pero cómo un montón de cenizas podrían darle respuestas? Eso es algo que debía averiguar

Fue entonces que Chitose empezó a estudiar bien su ambiente. Una celda, cuatro paredes y una delgada puerta de metal. Chitose fijo su vista sobre las paredes, de las cuales parecía desprenderse un poco de humedad, era cierto, estaba bajo tierra. Fijo su vista en las cadenas oxidadas, los eslabones que estarían más cerca a la pared deberían estar muy frágiles, por el contacto continuo con la humedad. Chitose pensó que si hacia un gran esfuerzo podría romper el primer eslabón de la cadena, o al menos doblarlo un poco, eso daría paso para que el segundo saliera sin esfuerzo, después se las arreglaría para sacarse los grilletes.

Empezó a hacer fuerza en su mano derecha, apretando el puño tirando hacia adelante. Ya que parecía ser la más deteriorada, la cadena de pronto empezó a ceder hasta que en efecto el primer eslabón cedió por la fricción. Chitose respiró aliviada, fue un gran esfuerzo el que puso para liberarse de dicha atadura. Ahora con una mano libre podría fácilmente usar sus habilidades para violar los tres grilletes que aun la mantienen atada a la pared.

Las cadenas restantes no serían fáciles de romper, ya que pareciera que esas fueron reemplazadas eventualmente, y no disponía de algún tipo de alambre con el que pudiera violar los grilletes. Chitose debía usar otro plan. Vio en el piso de la celada comida esparcida, recordó aquel sonido y vio la charola a un lado boca abajo, seguramente a Kana se le había ordenado llevarle algo de comer. Pero no todo estaba perdido, mas allá de aquel desastre Chitose pudo apreciar un pequeño alambre casi invisible que seguramente pertenecía a Kana y que había tirado por 'accidente'. Ella no podía alcanzarlo con la mano, en vez de eso, uso la cadena que rompió para tomarlo. Una vez tomado el pequeño alambre, lo doblo y lo uso para librar sus cuatro extremidades. También lo uso para abrir la puerta que la mantenía prisionera, pero antes de salir de su celda Chitose mira hacia atrás y se preguntó un montón de cosas, entre ellas por qué se habían remplazado solo tres de las cuatro cadenas, y porque no habían guardias vigilandola y es que al parecer la mazmorra estaba desierta.

Con sumo cuidado subió las escaleras, alerta a cualquier actividad. Pero todo parcia sumamente tranquilo. Afuera la luz reinaba, pareciera que ya era pasado el mediodía. Chitose se coló del calabozo hacia el patio de armas hacia la torre oeste, parecía una locura pero aunque lo parezca esa era una estrategia. Nuevamente se coló en la cocina, habían mujeres trabajando ahí pero se las arregló para fingir ser una más de ellas, tomo un cuchillo y lo guardo bajo sus prendas y de manera tranquila abandono la cocina para no levantar sospechas, después de todo ninguna de aquellas chicas la conocía.

Valiéndose de la confusión de algunas empleadas fingió ser nueva, y pidió un uniforme adecuado para una criada. Chitose se dirigió hacia una habitación donde encontraría lo necesario, una vez ahí la dejaron sola para que se cambiase. Chitose salió usando aquel traje de sirvienta como camuflaje, paso inadvertida por delante de muchos guardias. Ya estando en los establos Chitose verifico que no hubiera nadie cerca, entro en él y empezó a tantear para tomar un caballo y salir de ese lugar.

Pero parecía que la estaban esperando. Cuando Chitose abrió las puertas para sacar el caballo seleccionado, una figura se interpuso entre ella y su única salida de escape. Era nada más que el mismísimo caballero negro.

"¡a un lado!" Chitose demando con superioridad

"…" pero parece que el caballero negro no era amante de las palabras

Desenvaino su espada y arremetió contra Chitose, ella esquivo su ataque pero sus habilidades eran limitadas debido al uniforme que portaba. Chitose tomo una escoba que era usada para la limpieza de los establos. Tomo posición y arremetió contra su atacante, la balanza se inclinaba a favor del caballero negro, quien de un solo zarpazo partió en dos la espada improvisada de Chitose. Barrio los pies y esta cayó al suelo, Chitose miro la punta de la espada apuntar directamente a su garganta, pareciera su fin pero ella no moriría hasta saber la verdad. Chitose tomo en su mano un puñado de tierra y lo lanzo a la visera del caballero negro, era una táctica sucia pero eficaz, en el descuido Chitose aprovecho y golpeo la rodilla del caballero negro, este callo sobre la misma, y fue levantada de una patada en la barbilla que la aventó hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas y con las manos estiradas. Chitose no tenía tiempo para juegos, tomo el cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia la mano izquierda del caballero negro perforándole la palma y atravesándola por completo

"¡aaaaahhhh demonios Chitose!" el caballero negro grito, Chitose se le hizo extrañamente familiar esa voz

"¡por aquí!" pero no había tiempo, soldados se acercaban, monto su caballo y galopeo a prisa alejándose del palacio

Chitose se alejó del palacio pero no del reino, cabalgo hasta donde antiguamente estaba su hogar. Pero había algo diferente, y es que aquella calle no parecía ser como ella la recordaba, casas bien construidas, tiendas, aserraderos, una gran cantidad de personas felices., lo contrario a como ella lo recordaba. Lo que antes fue un barrio olvidado por Dios ya no lo era. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que había en el lugar de su antigua casa.

Un amplio jardín lleno de rosales, flores de múltiples colores, y justo en el medio un árbol de cerezo, y al pie de este escrito en piedra el siguiente mensaje:

 _Por favor vuelve conmigo_

 _Yo te necesito_

 _Necesito a mi amiga,_

 _Necesito ver su linda sonrisa,_

 _Necesito ver su cálida mirada,_

 _Necesito oír su agradable risa,_

 _Necesito la alegría de mi mejor amiga_

 _Te necesito_

 _Chitose_

Chitose cayo de rodillas, su rostro se ilumino, su corazón se llenó de alegría. Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su mejilla, esa era la prueba o no…

"es algo triste verdad" una voz desconocida

Chitose se volteó y se encontró con una chica de más o menos su edad. Parecía una persona amable por su sonrisa, su rostro tranquilo transmitía confianza.

"aquellas letras fueron escritas por un alma adolorida, cada sentimiento, la esperanza de volver a sentir la felicidad fue trasmitida con cada pincelada" la chica se movió alrededor maravillándose de los colores que la rodeaban "cada flor, cada rosa, fue plantada por una sola persona"

"tu… ¿sabes quien fue la que escribió ese mensaje?" Chitose pregunto

La chica asintió, se colocó en cuclillas y olio el aroma de las petunias "ella lo hizo, todo… ella sola"

"¿Quién?" Chitose necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber la verdad

"la princesa Akari"

"la princesa… ¿Por qué?"

"algo muy importante le fue arrebatado, aquel nombre, nadie jamás supo porque era tan importante, y porque lo sigue siendo" la chica misteriosa se puso de pie, camino hacia fuera del jardín "desde aquel día… la princesa no sonríe con sinceridad" fue lo último que aquella chica dijo antes de abandonar el jardín y perderse de vista

Chitose estaba muy feliz, ella no la había abandonado. Quería correr ir con ella, abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado. Pero eso debía esperar, no podía volver al castillo porque toda la guardia debía estar buscándola en ese momento. Monto su caballo y se alejó hacia las montañas, ella volvería por Akari.

Durante su viaje de regreso, Chitose imagino la vida que siempre soñó hecha realidad. Fantasear era lo suyo, la vida cerca de la mujer que ama era lo suyo. Una vida que sin duda Chitose trataría de hacerla suya, una vida que sería opacada por la verdad.

"Ayano-chan, Ayano-chan" Chitose bajo del caballo y corrió hacia la cabaña gritando feliz el nombre de su amiga "Ayano-chan"

"¿qué pasa Chitose?" Chitose entro en la cocina donde encontró a Ayano quien se estaba lavando sus manos

"me siento feliz, ella no me abandono, Akari-chan no me abandono" decía muy feliz Chitose

"eso es muy bueno Chitose, felicidades pero… ¿Dónde está lo que te pedí?" Ayano pregunto sin mirar a Chitose, porque estaba ocupada con un asunto en su mano izquierda

"lo siento Ayano-chan, no logre hacerlo…" fue ahí que Chitose vio que Ayano tenía problemas con algo "¿Qué haces Ayano-chan?" pregunto un poco interesada

"o nada…" dijo Ayano dándole la menor importancia

"déjame ayudarte" Chitose fue hacia ella y tomo su mano, vio que esta estaba llena de sangre "¿¡Ayano-chan que te paso!?"

"nada…" volvió a darle la menor importancia "solo un pequeño accidente con un cuchillo"

Cuchillo. Chitose soltó la mano de Ayano al recordar el grito del caballero negro cuando ella le lanzo el cuchillo. Vio en el piso rastros de sangre que la llevaron hasta una esquina, donde de manera desordenada estaba tirada una armadura negra, y sobre uno de los guantes aquel cuchillo. Chitose rápidamente se alejó de Ayano, corrió hacia la salida pero fue detenida por un cuchillo que se clavó sobre la pared de madera delante de ella. Sus ojos fueron de vuelta hacia Ayano que con su mano derecha jugaba con un cuchillo similar al que acababa de lanzar.

"eres muy buena lanzando el cuchillo, pero yo lo soy más" Ayano camino hacia ella sin bajar el cuchillo "ahora antes de que decidas si deberíamos dejar de ser amigas, hay algo que debes saber"

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita como están**

 **Aquí les bailo, digo, les traigo un nuevo capi de esta… cosa. Espero que todos disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo disfruto pasar horas en vela para traerles nuevas actualizaciones…**

 **Na era broma, yo escribo por diversión nada más, no pretendo ser escritor ni deseo convertirme en uno, si mejoro lo hare sin darme cuenta y si no pues… tendrán que seguir aguantando mis patéticos fanfics.**

 **Por cierto acá son cerca de las 23:30, ya se acerca el nuevo año, así que a todos ud les deseo un Feliz Año, siiii, pasen el ron… con pasas.**

 **Bueno este será mi último trabajo del año, espero que en el próximo año mi imaginación vuele mucho más alto, y pueda traer nuevo material aburrido como este. Pasen bien, cuídensen y nos vemos en el 2016. A y no olviden dejar sus Reviews que son como mi fuente de motivación para seguir escribiendo. Chao hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Un viento gélido se coló por entre las rendijas de aquella cabaña, con un ligero silbido acaricio la piel expuesta de una linda princesa. Aquella princesa sintió en cambio repentino de temperatura acto que la hizo temblar ligeramente, en busca de mayor calor se movió acostándose sobre su lado derecho donde empezó a experimentar el mayor confort posible. Llevada por la necesidad de dormir placenteramente, la princesa envolvió sus manos y atrajo hacia si la fuente de calor.

Unos movimientos extraños privaron del sueño a chitase, quien lentamente abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse siendo abrazada por Akari cuyo rostro estaba tan solo a centímetros del suyo. Chitose sintió con su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y sus mejillas le empezaron a arder. Creyendo que era solo un sueño más, Chitose no hizo movimientos bruscos, se dejo llevar por la sensación de calidez. Chitose dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y cerró el espacio que la separaba de su bella durmiente. Talvez pueda parecer un crimen y la lleven a la horca por eso, pero para aquella chica que se dejo guiar por su corazón chocando sus labios con los de su princesa, la horca la tenía sin cuidado

Podría ser el sueño mas agradable que jamás tendrá, aunque varias veces había soñado que besaba a la chica de la cual se había enamorado, pero había algo diferente por el cual ese sueño no se comparaba con cualquier otro, y era que Chitose sentido los labios de su amada tan reales, tan suaves y cálidos que incluso jamás había imaginado que un simple sueño hiciera que su alma se llenara te tanta felicidad.

Chitose quiso devolver el abrazo de su princesa pero una punzada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo la detuvo. Fue entonces que comprendió lo que acababa de hacer. Se supone que no debe ni siquiera tocarla, cualquier contacto con la princesa estaba prohibido, y de romper esa regla su atrevimiento seria castigado. Era agradable saber que la había besado, pero también se culpó por haberlo hecho sin su consentimiento. Chitose le acababa de robar un beso a la princesa Akari.

Chitose se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Akari, pero esa acción hizo que la chica pelirroja despertara.

"Chitose" balbuceo "ya amaneció" pregunto frotando sus ojos

La pregunta de Akari fue respondida con solo pasar los ojos por la habitación donde empezaba a reinar la luz natural

"Chitose…" la princesa levanto su mano hacia Chitose "ven" le dijo "quédate conmigo" estaba claro que ella aun dormitaba y que su mente no ha despertado del todo

"Akari-chan yo… no puedo" se levanto de la cama dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo eventualmente se sonrojo y trato de cubrirse con las mantas "pppor… que paso… porque estoy desnuda"

Akari se rio del acto gracioso de su senpai, ella también se sonrojo por verla pero jamás dejo de hacerlo "Chitose…" la tomo del brazo y la halo devuelta hacia la cama y bajo las mantas "Ayano nos trajo aquí, curo tu herida y salvo tu vida" Akari se acercó a Chitose y con sus suave mano le acaricio la mejilla "tú te desplomaste…" a la princesa se le cristalizaron los ojos y su voz se quebró "creí que… creí que te perdería" a Chitose se le rompió el alma ver a su princesa llorar. Rodeo a la chica entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, no le importo el dolor de su hombro ni mucho menos su desnudes, para Chitose lo único que le importa es su amada princesa.

"Ya tranquila Akari-chan" dijo en un intento por detener el llanto de la princesa pelirroja

"Chitose, jura que te quedaras conmigo para siempre" Akari dijo mientras levanto la mirada que se encontró con la de Chitose

"No te preocupes Akari-chan, yo te cuidare" Chitose no juro porque ella no estaba segura de poder aguantar una vida al lado de su amada sin que ella le correspondiera, y lo que seria peor, casada con otra

Permanecieron ahí en esa cama, acostadas y abrazadas un largo tiempo, hasta que sus llantos quedaron en silencio. Chitose aun sufría, pero ella se guardaría su sufrimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón por el bien de su princesa. Akari ignoraba el daño que le estaba haciendo, su forma de ser tan amable y cariñosa solo parecía echar más sal a la herida. Pero aunque pareciera que todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, Chitose cumpliría su deber y la meta que ella misma se impuso, hacer feliz a Akari-chan.

* * *

Lentamente se asoma por entre el borde de las montañas, bañando con su imponente luz aquellas faldas, el sol se alza dominante majestuoso e inmenso, un claro recordatorio de lo insignificante que somos.

Ayano se preparó para darle de comer a sus invitadas, tomo su arco y partió en busca de el ingrediente principal del desayuno. Dejando atrás su humilde hogar y aquellas niñas que seguro y seguirían dormidas. Ayano se adentro en el bosque. Ella tenía ganas de algo de carne, el cruel invierno ha echado a perder su cosecha de hortalizas, y los arboles aun no darían fruto, pero los venados abundaban en esa época del año, y para Ayano no sería difícil cazarlos.

Cerca de media hora rastreando, al fin pudo dar con un gran ejemplar. Ayano se procuró de estar lo mas cerca posible del animal, lo cual era difícil pero no imposible. Sabía que sería mucho más fácil si Chitose cazaba con ella, o al menos, tener todas las destrezas que la chica de cabello plateado tiene con el arco, su puntería sería una buena opción en esos casos.

Ayano ya tenía listo a su presa, se colocó de cuclillas para una mayor estabilidad. Disparo su flecha pero esta fue interceptada por otra, el animal huyó despavorido debido al ruido. Ayano lanzo una maldición mentalmente, y también insulto a la persona responsable que hizo que su desayuno escape.

"no te he enseñado que debemos convivir en armonía con la madre naturaleza" se oyó la voz de una chica. Ayano no hizo movimientos bruscos, lentamente se puso de pie y colgó el arco en su espalda

"lo siento… se me había olvidado, pero creo que a la naturaleza no le importara si rompo con la regla una vez a la semana" Ayano respondió de forma despreocupada

Ayano alzo la vista hacia los árboles que tenía enfrente, y como si fuera una señal, una figura salto de lo alto y cayo con gracia y elegancia delante de ella. De largo cabello lila y ojos azules, una expresión de confianza en sí misma, boto por llevar sus manos a sus caderas, inclino su cabeza hacia delante y beso la mejilla de Ayano. Retrocedió dos pasos, y la miro fijamente

"tú no cambias, Ayano, sigues igual de rebelde" dijo aquella chica, con una expresión tranquila y una agradable sonrisa

"aprendí de la mejor" Ayano le sonrió de igual forma "es grato volver a verte Kagami"

"¿me extrañaste?" dijo ella sintiéndose importante

"ni en lo más mínimo… ¿creí que te habían enviado a Inglaterra?"

"así fue, decidí regresar…" Kagami se cruzó de brazos y optó una pose pensativa "pero parece que las cosas no están nada bien por aquí"

"¿a qué te refieres?" Kagami le hizo una señal para que caminara con ella, Ayano no se negó a esa petición

"sabes… me han informado que cuatro de nuestras mejores arqueras fueron asesinadas por lo que parece ser una chica… prodigio"

"y creíste que yo tenía la respuesta" dijo Ayano con naturalidad, queriendo desviar las sospechas de Kagami

"escucha Ayano" Kagami detuvo a la chica de la coleta y la enfrento "sé que fue Chitose, ahora quiero saber ¿porque lo hizo?" Ayano suspiro, ella lo sabe, pero Ayano no estaba preocupada, ella una vez perteneció a las arqueras del cielo, y fue ahí donde conoció a Kagami.

"fue en defensa propia" dijo Ayano sin mas

Kagami bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda a Ayano "¡lo sabía!… Ayano necesito tu ayuda, el consejo lo decreto ayer, nos estamos preparando para la guerra"

"¿Qué?" Ayano ya lo venía venir. Durante toda la noche ella no durmió, en su cabeza estaba presente la incertidumbre.

"recibimos una carta firmada por la reina Yui, el tratado queda anulado. Enviamos a una vocera pero jamás regreso… entiendes Ayano, tu amiga nos traiciono"

"¡jamás!" Ayano dudaba de los hechos por los cuales Chitose no fue advertida por las arqueras, ahora ¿porque fue que atacaron a Chitose?, ella no estaba en su territorio, ni mucho menos hizo robo algo que les pertenece. "debe haber un error" Pero había algo raro en todo eso.

Yui no podría estar siguiendo los pasos de su madre, ella misma lo había visto, aquella masacre, donde Ayano perdió a su ser más querido. La mujer que le dio la vida y que cuido de ella durante su niñez, aquella hermosa mujer que una vez juro lealtad hacia la reina Funami, solo para ser traicionada por la misma. Ayano sintió su sangre hervir, la ira estaba haciendo presa de ella.

"quiero creer Ayano, es por eso que vine para advertirte" dijo Kagami

Ayano tomo su cabeza, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, el cuerpo de su madre en aquella caja de madera. Yui se lo había prometido, acabaría con toda esa guerra sin sentido, y traería la paz, el sueño de Sugiura-san por fin parecía cumplirse. ¿Por qué Yui la traicionaría?

"¡espera!" dijo Ayano "Yui no puede romper el tratado, de ser así, se tendría que enfrentar con Himawari" había una luz de esperanza, la guerra debía detenerse o muchas vidas se perderían

"es cierto, pero Himawari no querrá hacerse participe de otro conflicto, aunque su reino sea diez veces más poderoso, ella es amante de la paz"

"no lo entiendes, tu aldea esta aliada con el reino Furutani, si Yui rompe el tratado, eso provocará que las relaciones entre los reinos se desestabilice, además romper el tratado, implicaría que la princesa Akari correrá peligro"

"¿la princesa Akari?"

"ella está de camino al reino Furutani, ella se cazara con la princesa Chinatsu"

"entonces… ¿qué sugieres?"

"debo hablar con Yui, mientras tanto, tu averigua sobre las cuatros chicas que atacaron a Chitose"

"entendido"

Ayano partió lo más antes posible hacia el reino Funami, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Chitose. El viaje era largo pero Ayano montada en su caballo galopeo lo más rápido posible, haciendo que su viaje durara una siete horas. Cuando llego al castillo se encontró con una escena que nunca más creyó volver a ver. Había mucho movimiento por parte de centenares de soldados, las mayorías preparadas con armaduras, espadas, escudos, listas para el combate.

Ayano se apresuró a adentrarse en la torre principal donde seguramente estaría la persona que buscaba. Al subir unas escaleras la encontró en el cuarto de estrategias, completamente sola, con la mirada fija hacia la nada, mas solo los soldados que tomaban posición bajo el balcón esperando las órdenes de su majestad.

Ayano apretó los puños y fue contra ella "tu… ¡me mentiste!" le grito llena de rabia al sentirse traicionada por su mejor amiga

"Ayano…" dijo lentamente "no deberías estar aquí"

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita como están**

 **Aquí les dejo este corto capi, para que pasáis el rato.**

 **Volvimos al presente y las cosas no pintan nada bien, en el próximo capítulo volveremos al pasado, hacia un hecho que marco la infancia de Ayano y de la propia Yui.**

 **En fin, dejen sus Reviews con sus quejas insultos y sus sugerencias, también les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión para saber si les gusta la historia en general, o si la notan un poco cansada y sin emoción. Se los agradeceré mucho, hasta la próxima**


	8. Chapter 8

Se puede llegar a sufrir un dolor más grande, que el dolor de tu alma quebrándose, y tu espíritu marchitándose. No

Sus pasos lentos demostraban el nivel de cansancio, el peso extra sobre sus brazos la hacían ya perder el equilibrio. Justo delante de las puertas del palacio ella cayó de rodillas, lentamente deposito el cuerpo de su amiga sobre la tierra frente a sus ojos rojos, y no es que ese fuera su color natural pero el dolor los ha vuelto así. Todo parecía una mentira, pero era real, nadie fue capaz de sobrevivir ¿Por qué ella sí?.

Alguien se acercó, pero ella evito mirar a esa persona, era la reina, que al darse cuenta de lo sucedido lanzo un grito desgarrador, el dolor se había apoderado de ella. Ella lo escucho y agacho aún más su cabeza, se maldecía, no pudo hacer nada, no pudo salvarla. Por su cobardía, la había perdido, su tutora, su amiga.

"¡mamá!" una niña grito y corrió hacia ellas. Ella sabía muy bien quien era esa niña

Ella tomo su cabeza y la sacudió, queriendo alejar todos esos gritos… aquella niña que con llantos sacudía el cuerpo de su madre… ella la culparía para siempre. No lo podía soportar ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña inocente lo ocurrido, como decirle que no pudo hacer nada por protegerla?

Ocultando su rostro bajo sus cabellos plateados Se levantó y se echó a correr, huyo del reino culpándose por lo sucedido, no hizo caso de los llamados, ella se había condenado. Pidió perdón a su madre, a su amiga, a su vida.

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde esa tragedia, pero en el palacio aun ronda el silencio. Pareciera que la más afectada fue aquella niña, pero había alguien más sufriendo casi el mismo dolor.

"Ayano… Ayano" la pequeña niña de diez años, había sufrido el peor de los castigos, su corazón sufrió la pérdida más grande

"Yui…" susurro, sus ánimos no eran los mejores

Eran días en las que ella casi no comía, no hablaba con nadie, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, solo se la pasaba llorando encerrada en su pequeña habitación. Pero Yui no era ese nadie, ella es para Ayano su más grande amiga, y ahora su ser más cercano.

"ven vamos a jugar" pregunto la pequeña adentrándose en la habitación

"no tengo ganas" dijo Ayano que acostada en su cama le dedicada una mirada vacía

Suspiro algo cansado, se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla. Tenía un sabor salado por las lágrimas que Ayano ha derramado, pero eso no le importaba demostrarle cuanto la quería. Yui se acostó en la cama y la abrazó, deseando que pronto Ayano se recuperara de ese dolor. Al poco tiempo Ayano se quedó dormida, Yui ya no quiso hacer más intentos para levantarle el ánimo pues ya lo había hecho varias veces, estaba claro que no sabía cómo era que Ayano se sentía. Salió de la habitación triste, Yui quería mucho a Ayano, su amistad era joven pero fuerte. Y desde que la conoció siempre quiso ser la causa de su sonrisa, de sus alegria, para Yui Ayano era única.

Como no recordar cuando la conoció, ella y su madre fueron llevadas al palacio acusadas por haber robado. Solo era necesario verlas en tan mal estado, ropas harapientas, sucias y maltratadas. Su madre tenía grilletes en sus manos, y Ayano tenía las manos atadas con una soga.

En ese entonces Yui tan solo tenía ocho años al igual que Ayano. De igual forma su manera de pensar era muy distinta, ya que había crecido en un ambiente lleno de lujos, Yui no sabría cómo era la vida fuera de los muros del palacio. Pero ella no era de mente cerrada, siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender cosas nuevas, ya que ella será la sucesora. Fue por ello que ese preciso día, había acompañado a su madre a la derecha del trono, aprendería por primera vez como es que se dirigía el reino. Yui permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, miro a su madre y luego a las acusadas, pero más a esa niña

"mi señora" unos de los soldados se dirigió a reina, y apuntando con los dedos de forma acusadora hacia Ayano y a su madre "estas forasteras robaron en la plaza cuatro manzanas y una hogaza de pan, deben ser castigadas"

"¿es eso cierto?" voz firme, demanda superioridad, así era la reina Funami

"si majestad" hablo con una voz muy suave pero hermosa aquella señora "mi hija está muy hambrienta, así que me vi en la necesidad de robar"

La reina se tomó unos segundos para analizar lo dicho por aquella mujer, y a simple vista no parece que estuviera mintiendo. A la reina muchas personas la consideraban cruel, pero era solo eso, la reina no era cruel, solo era justa. Ella determinaba de forma apropiada quien merecía ser castigado y quien no, y la mayoría de personas que la consideraban cruel, eran esas personas a quienes la reina había castigado.

"dime pequeña" esta vez se dirigió a la pequeña niña afligida "¿es cierto lo que dice tu madre?"

"s-si… señora" una hermosa voz fue lo que acarició los sentidos de Yui

Yui nunca dejo de ver aquella niña, había algo en ella que no podría explicar con solo palabras. Mientras la reina empezó a meditar cual sería el castigo adecuado para las forasteras, miro detenidamente aquella bella mujer.

"está claro que son culpables, pues que vosotras habéis confesado el crimen" aunque ese fuera una sentencia directa, había algo más que preocupo a la reina "decirme… ¿de dónde son y a que se dedican?"

"éramos de una colonia de granjeros al oeste" habló aquella mujer "pero nuestra aldea fue atacada por un grupo que se hacían llamar barbaros" noticia que preocupo a Yui, ella empezó a sentir la necesidad de preguntarle a esa niña si estaba bien, si no estaba herida.

"estas mintiendo" todos los presentes miraron atónitos a la reina "es imposible que una simple granjera pueda librarse tan fácilmente de esos grilletes"

Aquella mujer se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, levanto sus manos y todos los grilletes que la mantenían prisionera cayeron al piso llenando toda la sala con un estrepitoso ruido "es ud muy astuta su majestad" al ver que la prisionera estaba libre, los guardias apuntaron con sus lanzas hacia Ayano y su madre.

"deténganse" ordeno la reina a los guardias, estos hicieron caso a las ordenes pero con algo de duda "pequeña…" le hablo a Ayano "tu también puedes quitarte eso" Ayano no tenía grilletes pero sus manos estaban atadas con una soga. Ayano tan solo separo sus manos y la soga se deslizo por sus muñecas y cayó al piso

En ese momento Yui estaba muy asombrada, por el ojo tan agudo de su madre, pero más sorprendida por aquella niña que a tan corta edad, tenía esas habilidades de poder librarse. Yui la había estado observando, y en ningún momento vio que Ayano hiciera movimientos, o forzara las manos para liberarse.

"Ahora que ya están más cómodas, ¿de dónde vienen?" volvió a preguntar la reina

Ayano y su madre compartieron una mirada, esta última dio un paso al frente en medio de un puñado de lanzas que apuntaban a su cuello, más la reina hizo un gesto para que la dejaran acercarse al trono.

"venimos de una tribu de mujeres guerreras al norte del Rio Tanis"

La reina se levantó sorprendida por esos datos tan reveladores, y es que nadie jamás nadie había visto a una de ellas "no puede ser… creí que solo eran leyendas" dijo algo alterada

"no son solo leyendas su majestad" dijo aquella mujer "somos Amazonas"

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita como están**

 **Aquí les traje otro capítulo de esta increíble historia (claro, parece increíble que existan historias tan malas como esta)**

 **Bueno que se le va hacer. Bien dejando eso de lado creo que esta historia quedara pausada por un largo tiempo, y no es para continuar con "Deseo" no no no no!, esa historia también quedara pausada. ¿Qué tanto? ¡No lo sé! Puede ser un mes, un año, dos semanas, o tres días. ¡No lo sé!**

 **En fin, espero que les esté gustando, ya sé que todo es culpa mía por no actualizar y que uds se aburran de esperar y ya no quieran leer más mis historias. Lo siento de verdad.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews con sus quejas, sugerencias, consejos, insultos y demás. Yo me despido y será hasta la próxima ¡Adiós!**


	9. Chapter 9

En lo profundo del bosque, los ruidos serán siempre inciertos. Solo los oídos entrenados pueden identificar que hace dichos ruidos, aun cuando la nieve cubra el suelo y las pisadas sean diferentes. Ella lo sabía, aquella chica que con gracia, aparto un mechón de pelo castaño que atrevidamente se posaba sobre sus ojos.

Estaba cerca de su destino, sobre un claro yacía ante sus ojos una cabaña. Antes de acercarse demasiado, debía cerciorase de que la persona que ella buscaba, estaría ahí dentro. De lo contrario etaria en un gran aprieto.

La luz era suficiente perturbador del sueño, y no significaba que Chitose fuera tan dormilona. Pero el estar en brazos de la princesa ameritaba dejar esas costumbres madrugadoras, al menos solo por el momento.

Chitose se levantó de la cama mostrando una vez más su cuerpo desnudo, ante una muy sonrojada princesa. Dándole la espalda para cubrir un poco de su vergüenza comenzó a buscar lo que serían sus prendas, no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues Ayano se las había dejado a disposición.

"es…" la princesa trato de informarle lo bien que se veía Chitose, o más bien, lo mucho que había crecido desde su último encuentro cuando eran niñas, pero debido a la vergüenza y la timidez no alagó aunque lo deseaba el hermoso cuerpo de Chitose "as crecido mucho" dijo "recuerdo que eras dos centímetros más baja que yo"

"es cierto, pero también tú has crecido" Chitose, bajo un poco la mirada, suspiro añorando aquellos tiempos. Termino de vestirse con cuidado de no lastimar su hombro, se dio la vuelta para encontrar los bellos ojos de su amada

"deseamos nunca crecer, ¿lo recuerdas?" como no recordarlo, si lo único que Chitose recordaba era todos aquellos momentos que paso junto a la princesa

"estábamos en la torre más alta, en la noche, desde el balcón mirábamos con curiosidad aquellas bellas luces del firmamento" Chitose recordaba con cariño, solo hacía falta mirar el brillo de sus ojos para comprender lo que ella siente

"¿Qué hay más allá? Me preguntaste, porque creías que yo lo sabía todo" Akari se levantó de la cama, colocándose a la altura de Chitose, acorto el espacio para acariciar la mejilla de la chica de anteojos

"si, te reirás ahora de aquella respuesta que me diste" aquel delicado toque sobre su piel, era como un interruptor que le ordeno a su corazón latir con mayor esmero.

"hehehe… el cielo está pintado…" dijo Akari, una linda sonrisa adornaba su persona haciéndola cada vez más bella

"por unos seres mágicos, con grandes alas de pájaros que…" Chitose retrocedió alejándose de las sensaciones provocadas por el suave contacto con Akari. Estaba claro que solo eran más que recuerdos, aunque son alegres momentos, a ella le entristecía saber que tal vez jamás pueda volver a vivir algo similar

"¿Qué ocurre?" Akari estaba con cierto desconcierto, y un creciente dolor en el pecho por el rechazo sufrido recientemente

"solo fueron deseos estúpidos" Chitose hablo, usando un tono sin emoción

"que dices… no son deseos estúpidos, tu y yo juntas por siempre" Akari trato de acercarse a ella quien ya le había dado la espalda

"¡para mi si lo fueron!" Chitose alzó la voz provocando un sobresalto en Akari. Trato de calmarse, ya hasta estaba empezando a odiarse por actuar de esa forma, "voy a la cocina" dijo Chitose dispuesta a dejar sola a la princesa, alejarse solo un momento de ella bastaría para poner sus sentimientos en orden "talvez Ayano-chan necesite ayuda"

Akari miro como Chitose se alejaba, con la vista nublada ella se sentó en el filo de aquella cama. Tomo entre sus brazos aquellas pieles con las que Chitose había estado envuelta, las abrazo contra su pecho mientras caían sobre ellas pequeñas gotas cristalinas.

Chitose llego hasta la cocina más ahí no encontró a nadie. Creyó que tal vez Ayano había salido de cacería, y para cerciorarse, busco en la cabaña las armas de la chica de la coleta pero estas no estaban. Chitose salió afuera, miro hacia el cielo dejando que los rallos del sol acaricien su piel, pero aquella sensación de calidez no se comparaba con las delicadas manos de la princesa.

Pero cuando ella volvió la vista hacia el frente, una espada puntiaguda la apuntaba. Del otro lado, una chica con una larga cabellera castaña empuñaba el arma. Chitose no podía creerlo, aquella chica se le había acercado sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, incluso podría haberla matado sin esfuerzo alguno, pero no lo hizo. Aquella extraña pareciera ser una persona de honor por no haberle hecho daño, pero eso no significaba que pueda ser confiable, además parecerá ser poseedora de grandes destrezas y habilidades, sin duda ella sería una digna contendiente.

"¿Dónde está la princesa Akari?" Chitose mantuvo la calma, cualquier movimiento podría significar su fin

"no se dé que hablas…" Chitose se hizo la desentendida pero la punta de la espada empezó a ser presión sobre su frente

"no juegues conmigo" dijo aquella extraña "¿Dónde está la princesa?" volvió a preguntar

Chitose se negó a responder pues había jurado dar su vida antes de entregar a la princesa a cualquiera extraña. La chica castaña supo al contemplar el silencio de Chitose, que de ella no saldría ninguna información útil que la lleve directo hasta Akari.

"Esto es inútil" la castaña bajo su espada "revisare la cabaña" dijo dispuesta a encontrar a la princesa por sus propios méritos

Aprovechando que la chica había bajado su guardia, Chitose fue directo hacia ella. Se abalanzo sobre la espada dispuesta a arrebatársela, tomo con su mano izquierda la muñeca derecha de la chica para inmovilizar el arma pero Chitose olvido su herida, sintió una fuerte punzada en su hombro lo que provoco que aflojara su agarre. La castaña se anticipó a los movimientos de Chitose, la tomo del cuello he hizo que se inclinara, levanto su rodilla con fuerza propinándole un golpe directo al estómago. Chitose cayó tomando su vientre adolorido

"que así sea" dijo la castaña. Pateo a Chitose para que quedara boca arriba, apunto nuevamente su espada hacia ella, pero esta vez directo hacia su cuello. Ella estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida de Chitose, pues se interponía en su misión, pero viendo la sangre que empezó a emanar del hombro de la chica acostada sobre la nieve, supo entonces que ella estaba herida "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto

"Chitose…" la castaña alejo la espada y la envainó. Se alejó dispuesta a entrar en la cabaña, mas no pudo continuar porque Chitose había tomado su pie "espera"

"¿Por qué sigues interponiéndote? He perdonado tu vida pues al parecer no estás en condiciones de luchar conmigo. Sé que escondes algo porque te has interpuesto a que yo revise tu cabaña. Y estoy más que segura de que aquello que escondes es a la princesa Akari" la castaña se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a Chitose "ahora…" la tomo del brazo que sujetaba su pierna para ayudarle a levantarse "si no quieres morir será mejor que me dejes hacer mi trabajo"

"¿Qué… que pretendes?"

"ya te lo dije… hacer mi trabajo"

"no puedo permitir que te le acerques" Chitose lanzo un derechazo que fue esquivado fácilmente. Por su parte, la castaña también lanzo un derechazo sin medir fuerza en respuesta que impacto contra la mejilla de Chitose. La chica de corto cabello retrocedió tambaleándose

La extraña se estaba cansando de ese juego, si Chitose quería luchar, ella respetaría su decisión. Pero…

"¿Hanako?"

La princesa salió de la cabaña al escuchar unas voces que provenían de afuera. Para su sorpresa se encontró con una persona que conocía muy bien. La nombrada se dio media vuelta quedando frente a la princesa. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo y sus ánimos antes decaídos gracias a Chitose, en ese momento fueron los mejores

"hola Akari" la castaña dijo sonriéndole

Ante una muy desconcertada Chitose, Akari corrió a abrazar a la castaña. Una sensación desagradable se apodero de Chitose, estaba claro que desconocía mucho en la vida de la princesa y más viendo que ella era muy efusiva con aquella extraña. Nadie le prestó atención a ella, volvió a ser ignorada, incluso ella se ignoró así misma y a la sangre que escurría entre sus dedos manchando la blanca nieve

* * *

 **Hola gente bonita como van**

 **Aquí yo… claro, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de… lo que sea! Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Hemos vuelto al presente para continuar donde nos habíamos quedado, pero en el siguiente capítulo volveremos al pasado aunque no tan atrás. Dependiendo de cómo surgen los hechos en mi cabeza hueca, se irán desenmarañando toda esta enredadera que se me ocurrió. Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un fic YuiChito… ¡No! Digo YuiAkari a ver qué les parece.**

 **Por otro lado les doy las gracias a las personas que dejaron sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior, no pondré nombres porque no los tengo ahora a la mano pero uds ya sabrán quienes son. También darles las gracias a todas esas personitas que aún siguen leyendo este fic en el anonimato, y que esperan ansiosos por una actualización (saben que solo tienen que pedirla, talvez se las de o talvez no, eso ya depende de mi tiempo libre)**

 **Y si les está gustando esta historia, no olviden darle a Favorite y a Follow, así estarán informados de las actualizaciones. También no olviden dejar su review con sus sugerencias y demás.**

 **Yo me despido, conmigo será hasta una próxima ocasión. Chao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mas allá, lejos de los grandes reinos… donde las tierras encantadas parecieran cobrar vida en forma de pesadillas. Donde los árboles crecen y al mismo tiempo mueren. Donde la lluvia cae como una bendición, pero en realidad se torna un cruel castigo que al solo contacto desgarrara tu piel mostrándote para siempre el dolor y la agonía. Donde existen feroces bestias, que ni tu propia imaginación ha concebido jamás.

Grandes son los mitos y leyendas que se cuentan de ese lugar. Los parajes muertos parecen confirmar aquellas aterradoras historias. Pues valiente será siempre aquel que haya logrado salir con vida de ahí.

"por órdenes de su majestad la reina Himawari, quedas relevada de tu cargo como escolta real de la princesa Akari"

Toda esa palabrería que había salido de la castaña parecía una broma de mal gusto para Chitose. Ella se negó rotundamente a ceder su cargo a una completa desconocida, y aunque Akari estaba presente, ella se negaba a compartir su opinión, incluso se había distanciado de Chitose desde que Hanako llegó.

"yo nunca obedeceré las ordenes de tu reina" Chitose dijo

Las chicas habían entrado en la cabaña, Chitose necesitaba curar su herida. Akari la había visto sangrar pero jamás le prestó la atención que ella anhelaba, dejando a Chitose sola con su problema. Hanako fue quien le ayudó con el vendaje, fue un trabajo complicado por aquella creciente enemistad que se había formado entre ellas.

Después de haber estado un poco más cómoda, Hanako fue directa con Chitose, debía obedecer las órdenes de la reina Himawari por el bien de la princesa Akari y la relación entre los reinos. En ese momento Chitose sintió enfurecer, nadie le arrebataría a Akari. Se formó una pelea verbal, ambas partes discutieron su punto, pero para mala suerte de Chitose, Akari tuvo la última palabra

"¡ya basta!" Akari ordenó, Chitose la miro desconcertada pero esta solo le daba la espalda "Ikeda-san, ud ya no está en condiciones de continuar por lo que deberá ceder su cargo a Hanako" sentenció aun sin mirar a Chitose

"Akari-chan…" Chitose camino hacia ella para verla directamente "¿Qué estas…"

"¡es una orden!" Akari la evadió, sin levantar la mirada fue hacia donde Hanako estaba parada "sus servicios ya no son requeridos"

"¿mis servicios? Eso…" Chitose quiso protestar, pero en realidad quería entender el ¿Por qué?

"¡gracias por todo Ikeda-san" Akari inclino la cabeza para que ciertos mechones de su cabello ocultaran sus ojos de la mirada triste de Chitose

"¿Akari?..." Akari le hizo una señal con la mano a Hanako, esta asintió y salió junto con la pelirroja de la cabaña "Akari…" Chitose se sentía menospreciada, "lo siento" fue lo último que Chitose dijo, antes de que Akari montara con Hanako el caballo de esta última. "lo siento" levanto un poco la voz suficiente para que ella la escuchara

Akari volteo a verla a los ojos. Ambas podían sentir sufrimiento de la otra "adiós senpai" Akari miro hacia el frente, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla pero ella no hizo intentos por limpiarla.

Las vio partir más ella no se despidió, Akari la dejo atrás, Akari la odiaba, ella misma se odiaba. Chitose cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba la pérdida de su princesa. No podía culpar a nadie más ella fue la encargada de condenarse. Había rechazado los sentimientos de Akari ahora ya no podrá tenerla más a su lado.

Había hecho mal, Akari solo quería volver a revivir esos momentos, pero Chitose se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Sus sueños siempre fueron alegres si ella estaba presente. Nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, siempre miraba al cielo nocturno buscando entre las estrellas, aquella la guie hasta su princesa. Recordaba cómo no le importaba perder la viva con las feroces criaturas del bosque, solo por querer volver con Akari.

Seco sus lágrimas pues no era momento de deprimirse, se levantó de la nieve y entro en la cabaña. Rápidamente busco sus cosas, su arco y su espada.

"debo decirle lo que siento"

Sabía que no podía darles alcance pues ellas iban a caballo y ella ha perdido el suyo. Pero llegaría al reino Furutani antes de que la boda se realice. Solo así podrá confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja de sus sueños. Antes de salir Chitose se fijó en un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa en la cocina. Reconoció la letra como propia de Ayano.

"Akari" había algo en esa nota que hizo que Chitose no perdiera más tiempo, saliendo a toda prisa para darle alcance a la pelirroja

* * *

Cuando la tarde llegaba a su fin, Akari y Hanako decidieron buscar un buen sitio donde pasar la noche. Por suerte Hanako estaba bien preparada, llevaba consigo una especie de carpa que uso para improvisar una tienda, donde claro, la princesa descansaría.

Cuando todo estaba listo encendió una fogata, se acomodó alrededor del fuego y observo a la princesa quien miraba al cielo en busca de las primeras estrellas. Hanako sabía bien que Akari estaba pasando por un momento de inquietud, pues ella la conoce y ciertamente ante sus ojos Akari no actuaba como debía. Durante las horas en las que había pasado junto a ella trato de hacer conversa, pero solo recibía sonidos secos o movimientos de cabeza por parte de la princesa.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" esa fue lo único que Hanako articulo para llamar la atención de la princesa quien recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol, seguía con su mirada puesta en el cielo

Pero la princesa guardaba silencio, ella sabía muy bien a que se refería. Cuando era niña viajó muchas veces al reino Furutani, donde conoció y se hizo amiga de muchas personas, entre ellas las reinas, Chinatsu quien será su futura esposa, y claro, Hanako… quien es la hermana menor de la reina Sakurako. Esta última era la más cercana a la princesa, Hanako ha escuchado atentamente todas las anécdotas en la vida de la princesa. Principales motivos por los cuales no le quito la vida a Chitose, pues su misión consiste en acabar con cualquiera que se interponga con su cometido.

"creí… creí que todo volvería a ser igual" Akari pronuncio, sacando a Hanako de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención "pero debo cumplir con el reino"

"sé que no quieras dejar de lado a los tuyos, pero recuerda quienes fueron los que la lastimaron" Hanako miro hacia el fuego volviéndolo parte de sus pensamientos

"sé muy bien la historia de mi familia, al principio me negué a creer que hubiéramos lastimado a tantas personas, que dejáramos sin hogar a miles de familias, que le arrebataros la felicidad que se merecían"

"¿Por qué dices 'nosotros'? tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos" pregunto extrañada por como Akari mezclaba el presente y el pasado

"no… yo seré tan culpable como mis antepasados… es por eso que tengo que hacerlo"

"entiendo que quieras limpiar el honor de tu familia… pero… ¿Qué hay de ti, de tus sentimientos?" miró hacia ella quien suspiró triste

"solo espero…" Akari se levantó alejándose de aquel árbol, dio una última mirada a las estrellas antes de dirigirse hacia la tienda "que ella me perdone" dijo antes de entrar en la tienda.

Hanako volvió a centrarse en el fuego que le proporcionaba calor en aquella noche tan helada. Debía hacer guardia, así que se levantó mirando a su alrededor. Recogió una pequeña rama y la lanzo a las llamas. Ya la noche había caído, mantuvo el fuego siempre encendido para no caer congelada. Pero entre las sombras escucho un ruido, preparo pues su espada que al lado suyo descansaba.

Escucho otro crujido pero esta vez desde otro sitio, luego otro, y otro… ella estaba acorralada. Escucho un zumbido desde su izquierda seguido por un fuerte piquete en su cuello, gruño ante el dolor y llevo su mano hacia aquella zona. Lo que encontró la aterró.

Su vista se nubló, lucho por mantenerse en pie pero no lo logro. Había sido envenenada por aquel miserable dardo que en su cuello descansaba. Antes de cerrar sus ojos vio cuatro sombras acercarse, entraron en la tienda donde la princesa dormía. Trato de hacer esfuerzos pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Escucho un grito proveniente de la pelirroja, luego una quinta sombra se paró delante de ella, las otras parecían cargar un bulto que se llevaron fuera de su vista. La sombra que tenía cerca se inclinó y le susurro _terra mortuum_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola como están.**

 **Aqui yo con un nuevo capitulo**

 **Gracias a Nadaoriginal, Whitelink16 y OSIRIS VALENSKY.**

* * *

Chitose había caminado toda la noche, aunque agotada ella estuviera no descansaría hasta alcanzar a su princesa. Sedienta tomo una cantinflora que colgaba de su cuello sacio su sed aun sin detenerse. Pronto más allá logro ver algo sobre la nieve, era un cuerpo, eso lo entendía bien debido a la forma, además junto a él una tienda improvisada. Se acercó para asegurarse si todo andaba bien.

Mientras se iba acercando su vista pudo ver en mejor detalle aquel panorama. Sobre la nieve estaba tirada una chica de largo cabello castaño. Chitose inmediatamente reconoció a la chica por lo que se apresuró hacia ella. Se arrodillo junto a Hanako para estudiarla.

"hey despierta" sacudió verazmente a la chica

Al no despertar Chitose tomo su pulso, no estaba muerta pues su cuerpo estaba tibio, al sentir su pulso confirmo su teoría, pero este era bastante débil.

"Akari" pronuncio al percatarse de la ausencia de la pelirroja

Rápidamente se pudo de pie y entró en la tienda improvisada donde seguramente estaría su princesa, pero ahí no había nada.

"¡Akari, Akari!" empezó a llamarla pero nadie le respondía

Dio vueltas alrededor en busca de la princesa, pero no dio con ella. Solo una persona sabría dónde estaría la pelirroja, así que nuevamente trato de despertar a Hanako y saber una vez por todas donde estaba la pelirroja. Antes de volver a zarandear a la castaña, Chitose se fijó sobre ciertas plumas rojas que la chica tenía en su cuello, acercó su mano para estudiarlas y entonces supo que algo no andaba bien. Rápidamente retiro el dardo del cuello de Hanako, seguramente este seguía inyectándole veneno. Estudio aquel artefacto minuciosamente… Algo en sus recuerdos salió a flote. Había visto antes un dardo con las mismas características en casa de Ayano. El caballero negro tenía en su poder una cerbatana con extraños garabatos y un dardo idéntico al que Hanako tenía en su cuello. Ayano nuca le dijo a Chitose de donde había sacado aquella arma, solo que dicha arma era una prueba de sus grandes aventuras.

"mm…" gimió de dolor Hanako

Lentamente la chica acostada sobre la nieve abrió los ojos, trato de levantarse pero no podía, era como si su cuerpo había sido desconectado de su cabeza.

"Hanako, ¿Dónde está la princesa?" Chitose preguntó ya que Akari es lo único que le importa a Chitose

"no me puedo mover" Hanako balanceó su cuerpo pero aun así este no reaccionó

"¿Dónde está Akari?" insistió Chitose

"no lo sé" dijo ella

Chitose se levantó y empezó a buscar una pista que la lleve hacia donde se encuentra Akari. Miro a su alrededor y sobre la nieve, había sobre estas muchas pisadas humanas.

"alguien se la llevo… tres… no, cinco personas" dijo empezando alejarse de la escena siguiendo las huellas

"¡espera!" Hanako la llamo "no puedo moverme, no me dejes aquí" por un momento Chitose pensó en hacerlo, pero después como enfrentaría a Akari si le llegase a preguntar por la castaña. "por favor"

"¿puedes al menos ponerte de pie?"

"lo intento pero no sé qué me pasa, mis extremidades no me obedecen"

"era un veneno paralizante" Chitose volvió por la chica y le ayudo a ponerse de pie "los efectos pasaran con forme el veneno que tienes en la sangre disminuya"

"gracias" Hanako desvió la vista hacia el suelo, se sentía mal por haber fracasado "lo siento"

"no te disculpes, no aun" Chitose vio el caballo de Hanako y cargo a la chica hasta donde estaba el animal "vendrás conmigo, con el tiempo recuperaras tu movilidad y tal vez necesite de tu ayuda"

Chitose ayudo a que Hanako montara y luego ella también subió al caballo por detrás de la castaña. Tomo las riendas y al mismo tiempo usaba sus brazos para que Hanako no callera del caballo.

"¿viste algo… alguien, o escuchaste algo?" Chitose iba siguiendo con la mirada, las diversas huellas de los cascos que más allá de donde había acampado la princesa empezaron

"habían cinco sombras, pude ver como entraban en la tienda… luego el grito de la princesa. Después salieron cargando algo que estoy segura que era ella" Hanako relató aun sintiéndose muy mal no solo por su cuerpo envenenado si no también por su fracaso

"¿no oíste hablar a esos tipos, alguna pista de donde se la llevaron?"

"cuando mis ojos se cerraron escuche un mormullo… terra… terra…"

"terra mortuum"

Solo escuchar esas palabras hizo que la sangre se le congelara. Ya había oído muchas historias sobre ese lugar. Pero si la princesa estaba ahí, tendría que rescatarla a como dé lugar

"¿conoces ese lugar?"

"sé dónde se encuentra. Cuando andaba de casería con el caballero negro, desde una colina divise cuatro grandes y humeantes volcanes, sobre sus faldas solo el gris y el rojo eran los únicos colores. Y aunque estábamos a kilómetros, nos llegaba un fuerte olor azufre"

Chitose pico las costillas de caballo para acelerar la marcha. Ya con indicios de donde se encontraba Akari seguir las huellas no tenía caso, además que su dirección concordaba. Pero si las historias eran ciertas, mas allá de los grandes volcanes se encuentra las tierras de nadie, donde ningún mortal ha salido con vida jamás.

"¿crees que ahí este Akari?"

"no estoy segura, pero las huellas indican que o bien está ahí, o en sus alrededores"

Ambas guardaron silencio por lo que les restaba de camino, cuando por fin la tarde llegaba a su fin llegaron a una gran planicie. A medida que avanzaban todo a su alrededor iba muriendo, hasta el punto que solo polvo rojizo había sobre la tierra. La nieve había desaparecido, la temperatura era muy elevada y el aire era impregnado con un pútrido hedor que causaba comezón y nauseas. Árboles muertos y animales en descomposición, ríos completamente secos aunque por entre las grietas emanaba vapor sulfuroso.

"ponte esto" Chitose le envolvió alrededor de nariz y boca un trapo húmedo

"Esto es el infierno" de igual manera Chitose se cubrió su nariz y boca.

Avanzaron esquivando los geiseres de vapor ardiente pues aun no llegaban a su destino. Eso solo era el inicio de lo que sería el infierno en la tierra, pues la verdadera pesadilla estaba tras los volcanes que se alzaban sobre ellas. Llegaron hasta el pie de los volcanes donde según las historias, existía una puerta que las llevaría hasta terra mortuum, el punto sin retorno. Chitose sabía que la puerta no era más que una cueva, un pasadizo por debajo de los volcanes.

No tuvo que buscar mucho pues dicha puerta estaba solo a pasos suyos. Chitose agarro unos trapos que antes le habían servido como abrigo contra el frio, pues en el infierno no los necesitaría, bajo del caballo en busca de una rama donde envolver los trapos. Luego busco fuego en un río de lava ardiente, su antorcha estaba lista.

Tomando las riendas del caballo se sumergió junto con Hanako en la oscuridad de aquel pasadizo. Increíblemente el aire se volvió más ligero y agradable, algo que las sorprendió pues se habían hecho la idea que sus pulmones no aguantarían tanto aire contaminado.

"esto está muy oscuro, y tenebroso. Al menos ya puedo respirar" dijo Hanako montada sobre el caballo que era jalado por Chitose

"¿Cómo sigue tu cuerpo?" Chitose pregunto sin apartar la vista del frente

"mejor, ya puedo mover mis manos. Seguramente ya puedo mantenerme en pie"

"eso es bueno" Chitose arrojo a un lado la antorcha provocando que esta cayera en una esquina

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Hanako desconcertada

"baja del caballo, no podremos llevarlo con nosotras, nos delataría"

"estas loca, no voy a abandonarlo" Hanako se abrazó al cuello del caballo "además no sabemos que hay allá, ¿y si lo necesitamos?"

"estoy segura que lo necesitaremos, pero si seguimos con él podría delatarnos con lo que sea que allá del otro lado. Créeme solo dale una palmada y deja que vuelva, el estará bien"

Hanako hizo lo que Chitose le dijo no sin antes tomar sus cosas. Se despidió de su mascota y rezo para que este bien. Volteó a ver a Chitose quien en ese momento cambiaba el vendaje de su brazo.

"déjame ayudarte" ofreció

"gracias" Chitose acepto encantada su ayuda

"¿Ahora qué?" termino de vendar a Chitose, y por parte sorprendida por la rápida recuperación de la chica

"prepara tu espada y mantente alerta" Chitose tomo la antorcha y siguió adelante "no te separes"

"veo que el caballero negro te ha entrenado bien"

"¿Cómo sabes que fue ella quien me entrenó?"

"el caballero negro es la mano derecha de la reina Yui, una amazona cruel y despiadada. Las historias cuentas sus grandes logros, su fuerza su coraje, su valentía, La frialdad de su corazón. ¿Dime que estoy equivocada si ella no adoptó a una pequeña huérfana para convertirla en su sucesora?"

"si estas equivocada, ella nunca me adoptó"

"si tú lo dices, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Según las historias la niña que ella adoptó concuerda con tu perfil excepto en una cosa"

"así, ¿y cuál es esa cosa?" pregunto Chitose aunque nada interesada por aquellas historias

"aquella niña tenía los ojos color verde. Pero seguramente las personas tergiversaron la verdad"

"a mí me parece increíble que creas esas historias"

Caminaron pero no demasiado ya que el final de la cueva estaba cerca. Al salir quedaron asombradas con lo que ahí había. Podrían ser mentiras las leyendas pero de eso todavía quedaban dudas.

La noche ya había caído, pero aparte de eso. Un gigantesco bosque se erguía por delante, al contrario de las historias ese lugar estaba lleno de vida. Maravilladas por el clima, la fauna y la flora pisaron por lo que parecía tierra sagrada.

"este lugar no parece ser el infierno"

Chitose se adentró en el bosque, no había tiempo que perder. Una sensación extraña se había apoderado de ella desde que piso ese lugar, era como un sentimiento ni agradable ni todo lo contrario. Subió una pequeña colina para apreciar mejor el bosque y orientarse. En efecto el bosque era muy grande pero estaba rodeado por los volcanes, era fácil distinguirlos en la noche por la silueta de los mismos.

Una edificación llamaba la atención. Grandes murallas ocultaban su interior. Se podía ver las torres que seguramente eran para la guardia donde los faros alumbraban, los muros estaban hechos de piedra aunque fácilmente escalables sobre ellos zazas espinosas que infringirían mucho dolor. Todo era como una prisión.

"mira allá" Hanako apunto a una carreta, era un boleto de ingreso

"claro, vamos"

Sigilosas subieron en la carreta que lentamente era jalada por dos caballos, se ocultaron bien aunque la noche las abrigaba pues seguramente la carreta sería inspeccionada. Llegaron a la entrada donde el conductor detuvo la marcha. Las grandes puertas se abrieron luego una reja desde arriba era elevada sobre el suelo. Era curioso, nadie se acercó a ellos.

Vieron su oportunidad, con gran destreza sin hacer mucho ruido bajaron de la carreta. Dentro lo que parecía ser una aldea, Chitose entonces supo que los muros son no estaban para impedir que las personas salgan, sino que están hechos para protegerlos.

"vamos, esta aldea debe tener a alguien que la guie" Chitose uso su sentido común

"talvez este en medio, del lugar. Mira allí, esa edificación se alza sobre todas" Hanako apuntó hacia delante

Se movieron siempre entre las sombras. Hacia lo que parecía ser el centro de todo. Varios guardias custodiaban aquella torre, se acercaron un poco pues ellos conversaban y una pista podrían darles si ese es el lugar correcto.

"no entiendo porque debemos hacer guardia" Chitose y Hanako oyeron claramente

"si yo tampoco, se supone que deberíamos estar cuidando los muros"

"¡silencio ustedes dos!" otro guardia se acercó "mantengan los ojos bien abiertos o ella los asesinara sin piedad"

"¡si!" gritaron al unísono poniéndose firmes

Chitose le hizo una señal a Hanako al momento que tomaba una pequeña roca, Hanako asintió anticipándose al plan de Chitose. Vieron que el tercer guardia se alejaba, entonces Chitose arrojo la roca hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Curiosos los guardias se acercaron, entonces Hanako golpeó a los dos dejándolos inconscientes entre los arbustos.

Con cuidado entraron en la torre, dentro había mucha actividad pero nada que temer, solo habían mujeres cumpliendo labores domésticas. Siguieron siempre ocultándose pues no sabían si alguna de ellas pudiera ser capaz de reconocerlas como forasteras.

"¿ahora donde buscamos?" Hanako le susurro a Chitose quien no tenía idea alguna.

Vieron que desde unas escaleras descendían un par de chicas con trajes de sirvientas. Chitose se fijó que una de ellas llevaba entre sus manos un vestido colorido que Chitose reconoció como el de su amada.

"ella es muy bonita" conversaban entre ellas

"si, me pregunto si nuestra señora la querrá como esposa"

"si es así, que envidia me da"

Chitose apretó los puños. Si alguien le iba a quitar así de fácil a su princesa, no sabrían con quien se estaba metiendo. Esperaron que las chicas despejaran las escaleras pues ya tenían una pista de donde estaría Akari, Y si estaban en lo correcto esta debería estar en lo más alto de la torre.

Cuando nadie estaba mirando subieron a toda prisa las escaleras, curiosamente no se toparon con ningún guardia ni ninguna otra persona que presentase un problema. Justo al final había una habitación que sin demora Chitose abrió. Una amplia habitación donde justo en el medio había una cama. Las blancas cortinas solo daban la imagen de una silueta acostada sobre la cama. Pero el corazón de Chitose sabía que aquella era su amada. Corrió hasta estar junto a ella, abrió las cortinas y efecto allí estaba ella. Su hermosa pelirroja dormía tranquilamente, como presa de un hechizo que solo aquella valiente era digna de traerla de aquel mundo de sueños, Chitose se inclinó pero no beso sus labios, sino que beso tiernamente su frente.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Hanako vigilaba la puerta atenta por si eran descubiertas

"está dormida. Princesa, princesa despierta" Chitose intento despertar a la pelirroja pero nada funcionaba "ayúdame Hanako, no puedo levantarla por culpa de mi brazo"

Hanako no respondió, Chitose se giró para ver lo que pasaba. Sus ojos se fijaron como lentamente la castaña se desplomaba, detrás de ella aparecía una figura encapuchada. Chitose rápidamente preparo su arco y apunto hacia la figura misteriosa, pero algo surgió dentro de ella haciendo que sus manos comenzaran a temblar y no pudiera disparar.

"estas enamorada de esa chica" una voz femenina la de aquella figura que lentamente avanzaba hacia Chitose "y porque no, ella es muy bonita. Es una lástima que tenga que asesinarla" dijo aquella extraña sin vacilar en sus palabras.

"a-a-aléjate" no entendía que era lo que le ocurría, su voz salía torpe demostrando a su enemiga el miedo que ya la invadía, al menos eso ero lo que Chitose creía. Pero lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el miedo

"te pareces mucho a ella, mamá estaría muy orgullosa" la chica llevó una mano a su capucha "pero eres débil"

"¿Quién… quién eres?"

"ha pasado muchos años, no te culpo si no me recuerdas" la chica se descubrió, dejando a Chitose completamente en shock "hola… Nee-san"


	12. Chapter 12

La noche parecía silenciar todos los sonidos, la penumbra gobernaba dentro y fuera de los valles. No hay estrellas en el firmamento, los vigilantes las han abandonado.

Aquella extraña ya no lo era más. Una chica con los propios rasgos de Chitose. Su viva imagen, su reflejo se erguía sobre el cuerpo de Hanako. Ella comenzó acercarse lentamente mientras Chitose retrocedía hasta que la cama donde dormía la princesa le cerró el paso.

"no debes temer Nee-san… no aun" la extraña alcanzo con su mano la mejilla de Chitose "tengo vagos recuerdos de nuestra niñez, me alegra ver en que te has convertido" Chitose sintió una sensación reconfortante, su corazón acelerado se iba lentamente tranquilizando.

"¡aléjate!" Chitose golpeo la mano de la extraña desconcertada por aquellas sensaciones, la extraña solo retrocedió dos pasos de distancia "esto es un truco" Chitose levanto nuevamente su arco y apunto directo hacia el pecho de la extraña "¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntar ya sin mucho rodeos

"soy tu hermana" dijo ella denotando un tono de emoción en cada palabra

"¡mentira!" Chitose negó

La extraña no parecía inmutarse por nada, ni aun siendo apuntada por Chitose. Chitose poco a poco volvió a temblar, aquella respuesta la estaba confundiendo. Aguanto el aire dentro de sus pulmones para que su tiro sea certero y de exactamente en el blanco. Disparo…

La flecha tardó solo milisegundos al dar contra la dura roca con la que estaban hechas las paredes. Chitose había fallado, ni aun con una distancia tan corta su flecha solo pasó por encima del hombro de la extraña, además aquella chica nunca movió un solo musculo como sabiendo ya que Chitose carecía del valor necesario. Chitose volvió a disparar… una, dos, tres veces más pero todas fallaban. Chitose se rindió, por más que intentara algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerle daño aquella chica.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Chitose bajo el arco, su cuerpo estaba cediendo ante la extraña

"soy tu herma Chitose…" dijo aquella chica

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"¿Por qué te niegas a creerme?" a Chitose estaba empezando a creer haber escuchado su voz antes, como una especie de deja vu

"¡yo no tengo hermanas!... yo… yo…"

"mi nombre es Chizuru Ikeda, y yo soy tu hermana gemela. Nacimos y crecimos en la aldea que estaba al oeste a las orillas del rio Udon. A la edad de tres años fuimos separadas, tu vida dependía de ello. Te alejaron de mamá, y de mi" Chitose reacciono con sorpresa, ¿acaso toda su vida era una mentira?

"no… ¡no es cierto!… mi mama murió semanas después de que yo naciera…"

"ella murió… pero lo hizo salvándome de sus asesinos" Chizuru apunto con el dedo a la princesa "ellos la mataron, ellos fueron los culpables… nos desterraron… nos marcaron" cada palabra acusaba a la princesa, aun así parecía que Chizuru hablaba con la verdad

Chitose no lo podía creer, era increíble todo aquello. El sentido común Buscaba desesperadamente una idea lógica que le dé sentido a todo. Pronto su corazón también iba cediendo, creyéndose cada palabra de Chizuru. Pero eso no bastaba para que ella no sintiera la necesidad de preguntase: ¿Su madre la abandonó? ¿Por qué su abuela le habrá mentido? ¿Por qué no recuerda su niñez con Chizuru?

Y muchas más preguntas surgieron, todas haciendo eco en su cabeza. Pero era increíble como Chizuru con solo un par de palabras hizo que ella dudara de toda su existencia. ¿Chizuru estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad?. En ese momento un recuerdo reciente salió a la luz. Podrían ser cierto las historias sobre el caballero negro, y ante ella estaba la hija adoptiva de Ayano, Chizuru, la sucesora del caballero negro. ¿Por qué Ayano nunca lo mencionó?

Chitose no se dio cuenta cuando cuatro guardias entraron en la habitación, desprevenida la sometieron. Ella forcejeó pero ya era tarde, estaba a total merced de sus captores.

"su… ¡suéltenme!" estaba débil, ya no podía hacer nada

"cuando llegue el amanecer y los primeros rayos de sol bañen a la aldea…" Chizuru evadió a los guardias que mantenían prisionera a Chitose y fue hacia la princesa que aún seguía en un profundo sueño "la horca les espera a ellas dos" refiriéndose a la princesa y a Hanako que también fue sometida y llevada fuera del sitio

"no puedes hacerlo, yo no lo permitiré" Chitose apretó los puños que eran amarrados,

"seguramente ya debiste haber visto los muros" Chizuru se alejó de la princesa rumbo hacia la única ventana de la habitación "los dioses nos han dado un hogar luego de haber sido desterrados cruelmente por las gobernantes del reino Funami. Ahora aquí en tierra de nadie… debemos estar siempre agradecidos… y que mejor forma que con un sacrificio. La princesa del reino Funami es una persona muy importante… sin ella, los grandes reinos se destruirán entre sí o al menos se debilitaran. Cuando eso suceda, atacaremos y reclamaremos nuestra tierra"

"¡jamás permitiré que le hagan daño!" usando sus últimas fuerzas golpeó a un guardia con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta ya que sus manos estaban atadas, un par de patadas bastó para sacarse otros dos de encima. "¡no dejaré que la lastimen!" rodó de espaldas en el piso tomando una espada que se le había caído a un guardia, aun con sus manos atadas atrás de ella giró la espada para cortar las cuerdas de sus muñecas aprovechando aquel pequeño lapso antes de que los guardias se incorporaran.

"los lazos que nos unen son muy fuertes Nee-san…" Chitose evadió los guardias y arremetió contra Chizuru pero nunca logró acertarle un solo golpe, su propio cuerpo se lo impedía "si tanto la amas…" Chizuru tomo la mano con la que portaba la espada haciendo que Chitose la soltara "te dejaré que compartas su destino" fue lo último que Chitose escuchó de ella antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y caer al piso inconsciente.

* * *

Escucho voces lejanas como un murmullo, luego varias más haciendo eco. Sintió sus manos y pies inmóviles, trató una y otra vez de moverlos pero nada parecía funcionar. Las voces lejanas ya no parecían tan distantes, su volumen poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez mayor hasta tal punto de volverse molesto. Movió los parpados pero estos se sentían pesados, al poco de unos intentos una brillante luz quemó sus ojos. Sus pies vibraban mientras rozaban el suelo, ella estaba siendo arrastrada.

"por favor te lo ruego…" voces de súplica de una doncella

" _Akari…"_ era un susurro que nadie jamás escuchará. Chitose estaba desorientada

Todo parecía detenerse, respiró profundamente el olor de un nuevo día, la hora había llegado. Un objeto áspero se envolvió sobre su cuello, su cuerpo cayó de inmediato provocándole dolor en la garganta. Con la falta de aire Chitose despertó en parte, sus ojos vieron la luz del sol que ya bañaba los volcanes…

"no lo hagas por favor…" rogaba aquella voz tan preciosa

" _Akari…"_

Desconcertada paso la vista por todo el lugar, todo era muy borroso por la falta de sus anteojos. Pero aun así podía distinguir muchas siluetas a sus pies se movían de forma irregular.

"te he dado una oportunidad. Tu pueblo… o ellas" aquella era otra persona, no distinguía bien por la desorientación que sufría "tu decides"

"lo siento…" reconoció aquella voz tal dulce, pero perecía algo triste

" _Akari…"_

Sintió que la tomaban de los brazos, aquel objeto tan áspero fue retirado de su cuello. Una vez más fue arrastrada pero solo unos pocos pasos. La giraron y fue entonces que la vio. Akari estaba atada al igual que ella de pies y manos. El escenario era una tarima de madera con tres postes que se elevaban desde atrás haciendo una L invertida, de cuyos extremos tres cuerdas bajaban hasta una altura accesible para cualquier persona adulta y en sus extremos un ovalo y un nudo corredizo. Dos de las cuerdas colgaban libres… una de ellas sostenía a la princesa del cuello.

"Akari…"

Sus ojos reconocieron lo que pasaba, y como estos se encontraban con las lágrimas de Akari. La princesa la miraba con una sonrisa culpable sobre sus labios.

"Akari…"

Vio sus labios moverse, pronunció unas palabras para ella pero lastima y no pudo escucharlas.

"no"

Aquellos hermosos ojos le transmitieron un mensaje. _todo estará bien_

"ya es hora Nee-san"

Alguien agito una mano…

"Akari… Akari"

Una trampilla se abrió bajo los pies de la princesa, todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta

"no… Akari… ¡Akari!"

La princesa cayó por el agujero, mientras lo hacía jamás dejó de sonreírle. La cuerda estaba a punto de tensarse haciendo que sus pies quedaran balanceándose por encima del suelo…

"¡Akariiii!…

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Aquí** **Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS deseándoles un feliz día, tarde o noche. Agradecerles a todas esa personas que dejan sus reviews, y lo demás lectores también. Les mando un abrazo de corazón y nos vemos en una próxima ocasión ¡chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

¿Cómo pudo alguien haberle arrebatado a su princesa?

Pero esa no era la pregunta que Chitose se hacía en esos momentos.

Luego de haber sido testigo de aquel acto de crueldad por parte de la que se supone era su hermana, Chitose cayó sobre la tarima. Había perdido lo que más amaba, su princesa ya no estaría más con ella. Cerró sus ojos negándole su brillo para siempre, dejando su corazón triste adolorido. Chitose no pudo más.

¿Cuál era la pregunta correcta?

Despertó después en una habitación, lo primero que vio fue ese color esmeralda en los ojos de su hermana. Sentía tanta rabia, quería estrangularla y lo podía haber hecho, sus manos y pies no estaban atados. Chizuru no dijo nada solo dejó que ella se lo explicara.

¿Cómo era posible?

Chitose miró hacia un lado y se encontró con ella. Tan radiante, tan alegre, tan hermosa. Aquellos bellos ojos de su amada la observaban. Chitose creyó haber estado en un profundo sueño, pero los brazos de Akari, el calor, ese aroma tan dulce. Rodeada por aquellos brazos Chitose derramó una lágrima que con cariño Akari limpió.

"¿Cómo?" Chitose preguntó aquel fantasma, pero muy lejos de serlo

"era algo que tenía que hacer" Akari se inclinó sobre ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla "Chizuru me lo pidió" Chitose supo por aquella muestra de afecto que su princesa aún vivía

"¿hacer qué?" estaba muy desorientada, pero al menos se alegró por ella

"yo me creería cada palabra tuya Nee-san" intervino Chizuru "pero ellos no" Chizuru se levantó de la cama y fue hacia una esquina "perdóname si te hice sufrir, lo siento"

"no entiendo" Chitose miró a Akari y luego a su hermana "¿Qué pasó?

"Chizuru debía probarme delante de todos, yo tampoco sabía nada, estaba muy aterrada" dijo Akari

"pero yo si lo sabía" Chitose buscó aquella voz "fue por eso que no trate de intervenir. Lo siento mucho princesa" dijo Hanako desde un rincón

Chitose no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Pero se alegraba de que nada malo le haya pasado a Akari. Chitose se incorporó, estiro un poco sus piernas, se acercó a así princesa y la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

"gracias"

Pronto dos chicas irrumpieron en la habitación, Chitose las reconoció como aquellas que portaban el vestido de Akari.

"Akari-chan" dijeron "vamos, ya es hora" ellas muy felices tomaron a la princesa de las manos y la halaron lejos de Chitose

"despacio Toa-chan" Chitose las vio marcharse por la puerta, quiso seguirlas pero Chizuru la detuvo

"espera Nee-san" Chizuru miró a Hanako, esta asintió y salió de la habitación "seguramente tienes preguntas, yo estoy dispuesta a contestarlas. Por favor"

Chitose la miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Aquellos ojos parecían tristes, necesitados, pero hermosos. Chitose se rindió ante ella otra vez, lentamente la abrazó. La necesidad de llorar las invadió, se sentía cálido aquel abrazo mientras más fuerte se hacía y aumentaban las lágrimas. Pasaron así unos minutos en esa posición, hasta que su dolor había desaparecido por completo. Ya más calmadas ambas se sentaron frente a frente, Chitose necesitaba explicaciones y Chizuru estaba ahí para dárselas.

"primeramente…" empezó Chizuru "tengo que decirte porque armamos ese ahorcamiento falso" Chitose asintió para que continuara "como ya te lo había dicho… nosotros fuimos desterrados del reino Funami. Acusados por albergar criminales, culpables del asesinato de la guardia real, pero sobre todo, culpables del asesinato de Sugiura-san" Chitose reaccionó con sorpresa

"eso es imposible, aquella búsqueda había terminado con la nueva gobernante" dijo Chitose

"se mantuvo en secreto durante años, pero antes de eso quiere que sepas que nosotros diariamente corremos peligro en este lugar, se han perdido muchas vidas por culpa de las erupciones. Es por eso que hicimos lo que acabas de ver"

"¿Por qué no buscaron otro sitio?"

"no había lugar a donde ir sin que fuéramos victimas de maltratos"

"entonces…"

"teníamos esperanza de volver a nuestra tierra, la princesa Akari es nuestra esperanza. Habíamos oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ella. La princesa de las nieves como la llamaban, descendió del cielo en un carruaje de oro, un alma pura sin pecado, la maldad no existe en su corazón. Teníamos que saber que tan ciertas eran esas historias, si podíamos poner nuestro futuro en sus manos. Le dimos a elegir entre su vida y las de sus sirvientes. En un acto digno de admiración ella decidió sacrificarse por uds. Ella sería horcada pero su cuerda no estaría amarrada, Akari solamente cayó por la trampilla y aterrizó en el suelo sana y salva. Nunca pretendimos hacerle daño"

"¿Por qué Hanako sabía lo que planeaban, y por qué yo no?"

"como ya te lo había dicho, yo puedo creerte a ti sin importar nada porque somos hermanas, pero ellos no. Hanako estaba ahí para impedir que Akari saliera realmente lastimada, yo le conté cuales eran los planes, incluso le di un cuchillo en aquel momento para que actuara si la cuerda llegase a enredarse. Lo siento por haberte mentido, pero necesitaba que te lo creyeras para que fueras tu quien opondría resistencia, luego te dimos un hongo estimulante para que no fueras a matar a alguien."

"bueno al menos ya tienen bien en claro lo admirable que es ella" dijo Chitose sonrojándose

Su amada pelirroja está dispuesta a dar la vida por ella, y en efecto Chitose está dispuesta a dar la vida por Akari. Chitose comprendió porque fue que Chizuru la sedó, ella estaría muy dispuesta a sacrificarse sin importar que por el bienestar de Akari.

"sobre mamá…" Chizuru saco a Chitose de sus pensamientos "Funami-san amaba a Sugiura-san es por eso que juró vengar su muerte. Pero aun después de que Funami-san sucumbiera llevaba por el dolor, ordenó al consejo a seguir con la búsqueda de sus asesinos" continuó relatando Chizuru

"ellos buscaban a…" Chitose apretó los puños

"así es… ellos buscaban a nuestra madre. Como la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre, ella fue marcada como una cobarde. También muchos creyeron que ella era responsable por la masacre y que por eso ella no murió ese día, ¡estúpidos!. Esa es una de las razones por las que huyó del reino, y encontró un hogar en la aldea donde nacimos."

"si nací en esa aldea ¿Por qué me separaron de uds?" Chitose tenía un dolor muy grande, ella pudo haber conocido a su madre pero se lo negaron

"cuando cumplimos tres años, recibimos una visita inesperada de Obaa-chan. Ella fue a advertirnos que la búsqueda había sido reiniciada, que tendríamos que huir lo más antes posible"

"¿ella me aparto de uds?"

"no… yo fui quien lo hizo" Chizuru bajo la cabeza apenada "lo siento… éramos muy pequeñas… yo no quería hacerte daño" Chizuru comenzó a llorar

"¿Qué… que fue lo que pasó?" Chitose insistió, aunque podría arrepentirse necesitaba conocer la verdad

"jugábamos afuera… encontraste una flor… era muy hermosa… yo la quería… luchamos… lo siento, lo siento… te empuje y caíste por una colina…sangrabas mucho… lo siento" en eso momento Chizuru rompió en llanto, Chitose no dudo en volver abrazarla con fuerza.

"tranquila Chizuru no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente" Chitose dio el apoyo necesario para que Chizuru continuara

"te golpeaste la cabeza… en la aldea no había quien pudiera salvarte" Chizuru secó sus lágrimas para poder continuar

"¿Obaa-chan me llevo al reino?" Chizuru asintió "para salvarme… entonces ese golpe…"

"es por eso que nos olvidaste, aunque tu mente aún era muy joven tu podrías haberla recordado… pero con el golpe… volviste a nacer"

"¿Por qué no volví con uds" Chizuru negó con la cabeza

"semanas más tarde la tormenta llegó. Veinte soldados llegaron a la aldea, por decreto real debíamos entregar a mamá o sufriríamos las consecuencias. Pero todos en la aldea no permitirían que se la llevaran, pelearon con todo pero no fue suficiente, sin las armas necesarias era solo cuestión de minutos. Recuerdo el fuego, los gritos, los llantos de algunos niños que se habían quedado solos. Mamá salió hacerles frente pero ella sola no podía hacer nada, y antes de ser salvada por una forastera fue mortalmente herida"

"no" Chitose casi no podía aguantar las lagrimas

"aquella extraña se hizo cargo de todos esos malditos, pero mamá… mamá…" Chitose volvió abrazar a su hermana, ambas lloraron en el hombro de la otra "no teníamos el equipo necesario, nadie pudo curarla… recuerdos sus palabras… _no temas… estarán bien…"_ Chizuru se aferró más al cuerpo de su hermana, eran duros recuerdos que abrían viejas heridas

"ahora yo estaré contigo… no te dejare Chizuru" Chitose se tranquilizó y empezó acariciar el cabello de Chizuru

"gracias Nee-san… te quiero"

Con la noche ya encima las hermanas se acostaron juntas en la misma cama, frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. Chizuru veía en su hermana la imagen de su madre. Chitose veía en su hermana la imagen de su abuela. Chitose acaricio el cabello de Chizuru, aún le costaba creer que creyera tener una hermana, aunque es confuso a Chitose creer es lo que le costaba creer. **(No entiendo como pude haberte hecho caso tan rápido)**

"Me hubiera gustado tener un recuerdo de ella" dijo Chitose

"tú y yo tenemos muchos recuerdos de mamá"

"desde ahora mis recuerdos serán tuyos"

"y los míos tuyos Nee-san"

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Akari?" con todo lo sucedido se había olvidado de la princesa

"se nota que la amas mucho" Chitose se sonrojó "los aldeanos le prepararon un gran banquete como agradecimiento por devolverle sus tierras. No te preocupes Hanako esta con ella, y yo te doy mi palabra de que nadie le hará daño. ¿Quieres que nos unamos a ellos?"

"no…" Chitose negó con la cabeza, pero en ese momento una pregunta le surgió "¿Quién era aquella extraña, que acabo con los soldados? Lo siento que te pregunte" Chitose tenía un presentimiento sobre aquella chica misteriosa

"la hija de Sugiura-san, Ayano-chan"

"fue ella…" Chizuru asintió "entonces son ciertas las historias… Ayano-chan te adoptó"

"así es, viví en su cabaña hasta los nueve años, luego me trajo aquí donde viven muchos de mis amigos, y amigos de mamá"

"ella lo sabía ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?"

"el caballero negro me prohibió ir por ti al reino, aunque yo ya había alcanzado mis capacidades Ayano aún no estaba satisfecha."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"si estábamos juntas nunca alcanzaríamos nuestro potencial, perdóname, pero yo quería ser muy fuerte… para protegerte. Aunque eso ya no será necesario, ahora puedes cuidarte sola" Chizuru dijo con una sincera sonrisa

"bueno, tendré que discutirlo con ella después" Chitose besó la frente de su hermana y se acurrucó más cerca de ella. Chitose no lo notó pero esa muestra de afecto provocó que las mejillas de Chizuru se volvieran rojas "buenas noches"

"buenas noches Nee-san"

* * *

 **Y buenas noches a uds también.**

 **En el próximo capítulo retrocederemos en el tiempo, así que no se me vayan… o váyanse y regresen dentro de dos meses, si así es mejor. Por mi parte yo Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS me despido, nos vemos en otra actualización. ¡Chao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia de contenido.**

 **Leer con discreción**

* * *

En los extensos valles al norte del mas grande reino sobre la tierra, aquella chica cual leyenda apenas crecía entre los habitantes del continente con ayuda de fogatas sabios cuentan alrededor del fuego, mil y un vivencias de la amazona de pelo morado. Entre las historias que llevadas por los vientos viajan mas allá de los confines de la tierra, existen diversas que por mas impresionantes que parezcan, ella sabe que no son ciertas.

Ayano, una chica valiente como las leyendas que le preceden a aquellas guerreras de las cuales desciende. Ella veía en si el reflejo de su alma sobre las llamas que le acompañaban aquella fría noche que cobija los bosques del reino de Himawari.

"falta poco" se dijo mientras usando una rama avivaba las llamas

No debía esperar mucho y los sonidos de algunos animales a lo lejos le advertían que el momento estaba cerca. Miro hacia las estrellas antes y pidió a una de ellas por protección, esta brillo y Ayano una sonrisa le regalo.

"bien, creo que ya es el momento" con un poco de tierra la fogata extinguió "era una linda velada" suspiro con nostalgia recordando aquellos días en los cuales junto a una niña felices miraban las estrellas en la noche

Tomó su espada y un arco, agarro un par de piedras que fáciles la agarro en la mano. Le echo un ojo a su caballo que a cierta distancia este estaba atado en el tronco de un árbol, fue haca el y lo desató y rápido lo montó. Galopeo hacia hacia el filo de una colina que peligrosa no era, pero lejos de su campamento para cubrir sus huellas.

Abajo había un sendero por donde aldeanos y mala escoria gozaban de su gloria. La luz tenue de un par de lamparas llamaron su atención, bajo del caballo y unas palmadas le dio dándole un mensaje de que hasta ahí llegaba él y que no le siguiera sin importar que. Bajo la colina hasta estar cerca del sendero, usando los arboles cubriéndose con ellos agudizo sus sentidos

Ayano miro en cruce entre las montaña una carreta tirada por dos caballo con dos tipos en ella, esta a su vez era resguardada por dos hombres a caballos, uno adelante y el otro atrás. Ella había oído hablar mucho de ellos y sus crueles métodos para conseguir lo que quieren, robaban, saqueaban, asesinaban. Al verlos pasar y después de comprobar que no había nadie mas por aquel camino, se acerco por detrás. A pie no les daría alcance pero eso no le preocupaba, por que mas adelante había algo que los detendría.

El que iba a la cabeza se topo con un tronco que le impedía el paso; su caballo podría fácilmente esquivar aquel obstáculo pero la carreta no corría con aquella suerte. El tipo lanzo una maldición e hizo señas para que el resto se detuviera.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el que iba en la retaguardia ajeno a lo que ocurría

"hay un tronco aquí adelante, debemos moverlo" dijo aquel "¡necesito ayuda!"

uno de los que iba en la carreta bajo y fue hacia donde el otro estaba luchando para mover aquel tronco, mientras eso los otros se quedaron en sus puestos con los ojos abiertos pues algo les decía que aquel tronco no había llegado ahí por si solo.

Ayano se coloco detrás de un árbol cerca al tipo que estaba atrás; tomo una piedra en su mano y con la otra tomo una honda que llevaba colgada en su cintura. Con aquella arma lista y cargada la empezó a girar sobre su cabeza para que el proyectil adquiriera fuerza y velocidad.

Una vez preparada lanzo la piedra que a velocidad segundos después se estrello contra el caballo del tipo de atrás. El animal adolorido relincho y en sus patas traseras se apoyo, levantando las delanteras a su jinete tiro al suelo para luego echarse a correr.

"¿que sucede?" pregunto uno de los de adelante

"maldito animal" se quejo el jinete ahora en el suelo "es maldijo juro que lo matare" dijo tratando de incorporarse

Ayano aprovecho y desenvainando su espada sigilosa se acerco al tipo mientras este se ponía en pie. "el no es culpable" dijo ella colocándose justo detrás del sujeto .

Este a sentir la presencia se giro para encontrarse directamente un par de ojos impregnados de furia entre las sombras. "tu" dijo retrocediendo asustado

Los de adelante lograron sacar del camino el tronco, cuando uno se disponía a montar en su caballo vio una luz amarilla que caía desde arriba y se estrellaba contra el suelo, era una de las lamparas de aceite que llevaba la carreta para iluminar. El aceite que la lampara esparció al estrellarse en fuego se volvió, y gracias a la luz los de adelante pudieron ver a sus dos compañeros acercarse hacia ellos a paso torpe hasta que cayeron cerca de la llama que se había formado en el suelo.

"¡que esta..." se coloco en guardia al igual que su compañero "no bajes la..." no pudo terminar su frase ya que lo vio caer por una flecha que se le había enterrado en la garganta

"robaron, asesinaron..." la voz de una mujer empezó hacer eco "aldeanos gente humilde todos ellos..." el único en pie miro hacia todos lados desesperado de encontrar a la culpable de la muerte de sus compañeros "tus manos están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, y ahora, trafican con esclavos"

"¡maldita! ¿quien eres? ¡muéstrate y pelea!" grito desafiante

"eres idiota" Ayano entro en el campo visual de su contrincante "tus amigos ya son parte del Hades, no les hagas esperar"

El hombre al verla se sintió aliviado, bajo su espada de forma despreocupada y burlona "eras tu, pero si solo eres una mocosa jajajaaaarrg... " pero sin tiempo a reaccionar Ayano lo había herido con un cuchillo que le arrojo clavándolo en el pecho de aquel criminal

El hombre sintió el frio metal helarle la sangre mientras que otra parte se escapaba por la herida, sin fuerzas cayo de rodillas mientras que con sonidos de agonía pedía piedad "por… arg… favor..."

Ayano le miro a los ojos sin transmitir ninguna emoción "ellos también pidieron vivir" dijo con frialdad "tu no eres especial" se acerco despacio hasta estar frente a él, levanto una espada a la altura de los ojos de aquel moribundo para que la viera fijamente "con esta espada os habéis asesinado" era cierto aquella espada que goteaba liquido de color carmeci desde la punta hasta el suelo, no le pertenecía a ella pues Ayano mantenía su espada envainada.

El hombre vio el rojo y el mismo reflejado en aquella espada desnuda, humillado pues una mujer le había derrotado. Toda una vida valiéndose de sus instintos salvajes le llevaron hasta aquel día en que sus ojos perdieron la luz y su alma reclamada fue por el dios del inframundo, ya el Tártaro le esperaba para acogerlo en su eterno castigo.

Ayano apago la fogata que se había formado alrededor de los cadaveres pues unos ojos no debian ser testigos de aquella escena. Tan pronto las llamas fueron extintas, la amazona avanzo hasta el carro para recuperar algo importante.

Levanto la cubierta y retiro la paja que había sido usada para ocultar aquel crimen, bajo todo eso una niña sollozaba y temblaba mientras otra parecía estar en inconsciente. Aquella niña de cabello azul estaba amordazada y sus extremidades atadas, su desafortunada compañera que cabello oscuro era mucho mayor en edad que casi Ayano podría jurar que era mayor.

"princesa Kaede" dijo "no tema" ayudo a la niña a salir de la carreta y quito toda atadura "he sido enviada por su hermana a rescatarle" le hablo con dulzura para que la niña sintiera confianza

La pequeña estaba algo asustada pero vio en Ayano seguridad que se fortaleció al estar rodeada en un cálido abrazo "gracias" dijo la pequeña "gracias" mostro alegria por haber despertado de aquella pesadilla

Ayano se aseguro visualmente de que la princesa no estuviera herida; sintió un gran alivio al ver que solo sucia ella estaba y que no presentaba evidencia de algún forcejeo. Por otro lado, la chica que acompañaba a la pequeña seguía sin mostrar actividad. Ayano no le conocía y desconocía si había otros implicados en el rapto de la princesa.

Ayano se separo de la niña pero la mantuvo cerca mientras volvió hacia la carreta. La amazona tomo a la chica y verifico que estuviera con vida, fue un gran alivio que sintió al sentir el pulso de la chica.

"princesa, ¿ud sabe quien es ella?" pregunto Ayano mientras desataba a la chica

"no lo se" respondió de forma inocentes

"bueno no importa" tomo a la chica y empezó a caminar con ella en brazos "venga conmigo princesa, la llevare a casa" dijo mientras comenzaban a subir la colina a por su caballo y sus provisiones


	15. Chapter 15

Después de cumplir exitosamente la tarea que le fue encomendada, rescatar a la princesa Kaede, algo que no presentó un reto para la amazona, pero, si recibió más de lo que esperaba. Más tarde y sin ninguna objeción luego de ser recompensada Ayano se mantuvo cerca del reino de Himawari. Mientras luego algo sumamente grande le era revelado.

A pedido de la amazona, las majestades del reino le proporcionaron todo aquello que necesitara, como muestra de agradecimiento por salvar a la princesa. Uno de esos favores fue el de proporcionarle refugio, lejos del palacio, en donde tendría tiempo para meterse en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo había algo con lo que Ayano no contaba, aquella chica que había salvado junto con la princesa.

"bien… una vez más"

Nadie en el reino había visto antes a esa chica, era una completa desconocida para todos los habitantes, más aun para la propia Ayano. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que no podría librarse de esa chica que, desde que despertó, no se apartó ni una sola vez de la amazona dando como resultado que llegase junto a ella hasta la casa donde se había hospedado Ayano.

"entonces… te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"…"

Como ya lo había visto desde hace un par de horas, aquella chica parecía negarse a compartir información necesaria con la amazona. Pero, no era precisamente esa la forma como Ayano lo veía, para ella, la chica parecía estar en una conversación pero sin el uso de su voz.

"esto es inútil" dándose por vencida, Ayano se recargo en la silla donde estaba sentada mientras desviaba la mirada al techo

Estaba algo cansada sin duda, pero lejos de agotada se sentía más bien impotente. Tanto era su delirio que no se dio cuenta cuando en la casa entró una chica mientras hacia un escándalo.

"hola hola Ayano traje algo… oh… no sabía que tenías visita" dijo Kagami percatándose de la chica

Kagami había estado Ayudando a Ayano con el asunto del secuestro de la princesa Kaede, aunque el crédito se lo llevara la amazona no le importaba en lo absoluto. Kagami solo andaba con Ayano porque siempre pasaban cosas interesantes cuando estaba con ella.

"no es precisamente eso" le respondió la amazona "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"fui a casa, pero veo que no te he hecho falta" dijo refiriéndose a la compañía que tenía Ayano

"no digas tonterías, es solo momentáneo"

"entiendo, entonces… las dejare a solas para que sigan con lo suyo" Kagami se sonrojo al creer que había interrumpido algo importante

"no es nada de lo que te estas imaginando Kagami" Dijo Ayano leyendo la expresión en el rostro de Kagami

"menos mal" suspiro "pero entonces" mostró interés en la chica a quien señalaba queriendo saber que hacia ella ahí

"ella estaba secuestrada junto con la princesa, pero nadie la conoce" Dijo la amazona recordando lo frustrante que fue aquello

"bueno entonces pregúntale quien es y de donde es" propuso Kagami como lo más obvio "eso era lo primero que debías hacer"

"No crees que ella hubiera interrumpido nuestra conversación para decírnoslo" Dijo Ayano mientras señalaba a la chica "haber… intenta hablar con ella" le invito

"este… ejem… hola extraña" comenzó diciendo Kagami a la chica "mi nombre es Kagami y de seguro ya conoces a mi compañera aquí presente" La chica inclino la cabeza en muestra de saludo "ahora ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"…" expresó aquella extraña

"este… perdóname, no te escuche bien ¿podrías repetirlo?" Dijo Kagami poniendo una mano tras su oreja y acercándose un poco a la chica "entiendo"

Ayano sorprendida se levantó de la silla y con asombró pregunto "¿Qué te dijo?"

"ni idea" le respondió su amiga "pero yo la vi mover sus labios, como si en verdad hablara"

Kagami pensó un momento sobre las posibilidades que hay para que una persona se comunique, y en efecto había varias, pero, descarto algunas con el simple hecho de ser algo incomprensibles para ella. Ya con todo claro lo único que le quedaba era la escritura, así que con eso en mente propuso a la idea a su compañera.

"he escuchado historias sobre personas que no pueden producir sonidos con su boca, pero no creí encontrar a alguien así ¿intentaste hacer que escriba algo?" preguntó Kagami a lo que Ayano negó moviendo la cabeza "entonces deberíamos probar"

"tienes razón, déjame ver si encuentro algo"

Ayano busco en la casa los materiales necesarios para que la misteriosa chica se comunique. No le costó mucho ya que segundos después puso sobre la mesa una pluma tinta y papel, y en efecto entendiendo rápidamente la extraña empezó trazando líneas sobre el papel con la ayuda de la pluma y la tinta.

Ayano observó al igual que Kagami con mucha atención lo que la extraña escribía, inmediatamente estaban leyendo lo que querían saber de aquella chica. Kagami observo a su compañera esperando reacción por lo que había leído, pero Ayano parecía guardarse sus comentarios hasta que ya terminase la chica de contar su historia.

"Así que tu nombre es Rise Matsumoto" dijo Ayano alejándose de la mesa

"lindo nombre, pero más importante ¿Por qué te conoce a ti Ayano?" Kagami le pregunto a la susodicha más ella no tenía las respuestas

Rise señalo el papel donde retomó su escritura, despejando las dudas de Kagami mas no las de Ayano "¿tú eres del reino Funami?" preguntó Ayano

Rise negó moviendo la cabeza mientras volvió a escribir una respuesta "yo conozco ese lugar" dijo Kagami recordando el nombre del sitio de donde venía Rise

Rise escribió en el papel y después bajo la mirada desconcertada de Kagami se acercó a la amazona para mostrarle lo que había escrito. Ayano tomó el papel y leyó con atención mostrando con cada palabra como su incertidumbre crecía.

"Kagami necesito tu Ayuda" dijo de pronto con determinación

Kagami se mostró dudosa de que algo simple que Rise hubiera escrito como para que Ayano cambiara de postura en un segundo. Antes de pensarlo demasiado y si era lo correcto preguntar que era aquello que le había sorprendido tanto a la amazona como para que hablara con tanta seriedad.

"¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?" Kagami no quiso ser directa pues conocía de sobra a la amazona

"algo importante que debo saber" Y como tal Ayano no quería profundizar mucho en detalle

"ok, entonces déjame ver si entiendo" dijo Kagami "tu salvaste a Rise y ella te siguió porque te conoce, pero no te conoce de verdad, solo había oído hablar mucho de ti y te reconoció porque sus majestades pronunciaron tu nombre mientras ella estaba presente. Hasta ahí no hay nada que amerita tal comportamiento" sin embargo Kagami dejó su discreción por un momento

"esa persona que le habló de mi" dijo Ayano usando un tono neutro sin emoción "formaba parte del concejo que mando a la muerte a mi madre" Termino diciendo a secas y retirándose.

Tanto Rise como Kagami la vieron agarrar sus cosas y salir a prisa de la casa, por su parte Rise se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea revelar dicho dato, en cambio Kagami estaba un poco emocionada pues esa podría ser una oportunidad de aventura junto a la amazona.

"no lo hubiera imaginado, supongo que tu vendrás con nosotras ¿verdad?" le pregunto a Rise a lo que ella respondió moviendo la cabeza

Con sus provisiones ya empacadas y sus caballos listos, uno para Rise, las chicas partieron lejos del reino de Himawari sin anunciar su salida. Más tarde dicha osadía podría significar un castigo no muy severo por parte de su majestad Sakurako.

"bien Kagami, Guíanos" dijo Ayano quien iba a la cabeza montada en su caballo "¿o prefieres que Rise lo haga?"

"si ella no tiene problema sería lo mejor" Kagami miro a Rise quien asintió con la cabeza y pasó al frente para guiarlas

"oye Kagami ¿Qué era eso que tenías para mí?" recordando lo anterior dicho por Kagami Ayano no dudo en preguntar

"si espera" Kagami se tocó por todas partes buscando algo bajo su ropa mientras cabalgaba "espero no haberla perdido… ¡aquí esta!" de pronto levanto una especie de sobre a la altura adecuada "algunas personas creen que sigues viviendo con las arqueras de cielo" dijo y le paso el sobre

"es una carta ¿de quién?" Ayano no estaba segura de la última vez que había recibido una carta

"tu deberías saberlo no yo"

Ayano abrió el sobre para dar paso a la carta que tan solo verla supo al instante quien la había escrito. Su mirada que estudiaba la carta se nubló por un ínstate y su mano que la sostenía tembló pero rápidamente tomo el control de sus emociones para no dejarse ver en tal estado. Kagami curiosa pero precavida intuyo aquello que había perturbado el alma de la amazona.

"mira que hice lo posible para no leerla antes que tu" Kagami no intentaba demostrar el nivel de conocimiento sobre la vida de Ayano, por eso se hizo la desentendida "al menos no me dejes con la duda y dime quien te envió esa carta"

"no finjas Kagami, lo sabes muy bien" Ayano terminando de leer la carta la devolvió a su sobre que guardo bajo su ropa

"¿te sientes bien?" le preguntó

"¿Por qué debería sentirme mal? Ella no me culpa de nada" Dijo Ayano ocultando el temblor de su voz

"pero tu si lo haces" Kagami deseaba no inmiscuirse demasiado sin embargo lo hacia inconscientemente

"es cierto, y algo que no entiendo es porque ella me volvió a perdonar" Ayano miro a un costado para dejar que una lagrima rebelde se precipitara libre

"y dime… ¿Qué es precisamente lo que vamos a buscar?" Kagami no quería tratar con la amazona sobre los detalles delicados así que mejor desvió el tema de la carta

Ayano se rio sin gracia por lo considerada que intento ser su amiga así que también trato de seguir la corriente para poder olvidarse al menos un momento de aquello que le atormenta. Luego trataría de dar significado a aquello por lo que sufre y tratar de solucionarlo de la mejor manera.

"su nombre es Nana Nishigaki, miembro del consejo real del reino Funami, el mismo conceso que fue disuelto por la propia reina luego de que mi madre muriera"

"pero creí que no sabías los nombres de los concejeros o que la mayoría había muerto" Dijo una desconcertada Kagami

"yo tampoco lo sabía" dijo Ayano "Rise me lo dijo"

"recuerdo que habías dicho una vez que ya no buscabas venganza"

"no es venganza lo que busco, pero necesito saber la verdad, así mi odio no caiga sobre las personas equivocadas"

Eran ciertas sus palabras y aunque estaba presente en ella una pequeña chispa de ira, Ayano lograba mantener su furia controlada por su propio bien. Si dejaba que sus emociones la controlaran Ayano incluso podría morir en la batalla, fue gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre ella podía lograr mantenerse concentrada. Ya no había en ella el deseo de venganza, pues a los 16 años Ayano vengo la muerte de su madre. Ayano mató a los asesinos.

Fueron días oscuros aquellos en los que ella no se reconocía así misma, poco a poco se ganaba esa fama que le sigue a donde vaya, un demonio que no conoce la piedad. Fría sin corazón, como aquella espada que bañada en sangre reflejaba su alma en un manto oscuro, como la sangre que derrama sus enemigos desde una pila de cadáveres, como la noche oscura que le acobija y le protege. Esa era Ayano, el caballero negro del reino Funami.

Habían recorrido por varias horas, por valles y montañas que a veces se les complicaba el andar a los caballos. Parecía simplemente haberse perdido pero ni Rise ni Kagami daban crédito a ello lo que indicaba que el camino era el correcto. Lejos en un espeso bosque Ayano pudo ver a lo lejos una casa con paredes de piedra de cuya chimenea exhalaba humo azul, lo que indicaba que estaba habitada. Suspiro con alivio al ver como Rise apuntaba la casa, eso le indicaba que ya habían llegado. Era curioso lo lejos que vivía la chica de cabello negro como para que terminara secuestrada en el reino de Himawari, sin duda tendría los detalles de eso al llegar a la casa.

Bajaron de los caballos y amarraron para que estos no salieran huyendo. Con Rise al frente avanzaron hasta el frente de la vivienda, Ayano no estaba segura de lo que encontraría ahí dentro así que no bajo la guardia. Dentro todo era salido de un cuento de brujas, por donde sea que se mirara había frascos con líquidos extraños o animales disecados.

"es una tienda de pociones" Kagami dijo para que Ayano se familiarizase

"¿conocías este lugar solo por eso?" para Ayano era incomprensible ya que Kagami no parecía ser una chica que se valiera de brujería

"bueno ahora sabrás de donde las arqueras sacaron el veneno y el antídoto de sus flechas"

La otra tsundere tenía un punto, y aunque no se lo había preguntado antes, terminaría sacando provecho de dicha información años más adelante.

"bienvenida Matsumoto, veo que has traído visitas" la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde las sombras

Las chicas se adentraron más en la casa, hasta que deteniéndose Rise agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto. Ayano miró a un costado maravillándose con el brillo majestuoso de una espada con empuñadura incrustada de diamantes, sin duda un arma digna para una fiera guerrera.

"…" las tsundere vieron sus labios moverse

"la encontraste, o mejor dicho, ella te encontró a ti" Ayano salió de su trance con la espada para dirigir su mirada a Rise

"…" No había explicación a la vista como era posible tal comunicación

"no hay problema, gracias Matsumoto"

"…" Rise hiso una reverencia y se fue por donde se escuchaba la voz de aquella mujer

De las sombras emergió una figura, haciendo un ademan con su mano se adelantó un saludo cortes para sus visitas. Mientras Ayano buscaba entre sus recuerdos algo que pudiera asociar con la misteriosa mujer, pero no había nada. Algo madura vestía ropas negras con algo blanco que soltaba a sus costados, cabello claro cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos, postura elegante y cuerpo perfecto.

"es grato volver a verte Hiiragi" dijo sonriéndole a la chica nombrada

"que puedo decir, mi tribu esta complacida con tus… dones, por así decirlo" exclamo Kagami extendiendo la mano como saludo "pero hoy no he venido para eso hechicera"

"bueno…" dijo ella estrechando la mano "mientras no se haga popular el termino _científica_ creo que voy a seguir siendo una _hechicera_ " soltó la mano de Kagami y dirigió su atención hacia Ayano "y tú debes ser Sugiura-san" dijo extendiéndole la mano

"y supongo que tú eres Nishigaki-san ¿o me equivoco?" Ayano aceptó el apretón con confianza

"supongo que si lo soy" Nishigaki señalo unas sillas para sus invitadas "¿gustan ponerse cómodas?" tanto Ayano como Kagami aceptaron la propuesta "enseguida Matsumoto traerá un poco de tè, así que mientras tanto, Sugiura-san…"

"Rise dijo algo que me hizo venir hasta aquí" Nishigaki asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole a la amazona continuar "¿Qué sabes acerca de mi madre?"

"empezamos con las preguntas, bien… casi nada, solo que tú te pareces mucho" Por su forma de hablar le era difícil para Ayano saber si mentía a decía la verdad

"no tiene sentido que enviaras a Rise por mí solo para decirme aquello" cuestionó la amazona ya que enviar por ella a un lugar lejos solo para invitarle una taza de té no sonaba lógico

"tienes razón, pero todos tenemos un precio" Dijo indiferente poniendo en claro que deseaba algo de Ayano

"no estoy aquí para negociar contigo hechicera" Dijo Ayano elevando el tono de su voz

"yo sé que no lo estas, pero las verdades son difíciles de… encontrar"

"¿estás jugando conmigo hechicera?" Ayano estaba empezando creer que no sacaría nada bueno estando ahí, pero que no se marcharía sin antes golpear a Nishigaki "¡habla ya!" demandó

"muy bien…" suspiró "yo era miembro del conceso, lo fui por un año. Mi madre era diplomática y era muy amiga de la reina, con lo cual no fue difícil ser parte de la jerarquía. Pero eso no es el punto… sabes lo que sucedió ¿verdad?" preguntó

"todos los miembros fueron ejecutados por órdenes de su majestad" Dijo Ayano pues recordaba vagamente esos tristes días

Aquello era algo que Kagami desconocía, mostrando total asombro por los métodos de la reina Funami. Si bien sabía que la reina había cambiado su forma de gobernar con la muerte de Sugiura, no imaginaba que ordenara la ejecución de su propio consejo.

"así es" Dijo Nishigaki "¡miren llegó en té!" exclamo ayudando a Rise con la charola "gusta Sugiura-san" Ayano aceptó sin dudarlo, lo necesitaba "y tu Hiiragi"

"¡Por supuesto!" Kagami también aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, pues en su cabeza aún estaba procesando aquello de lo que hablaban "este…" sin salida no le quedo más que preguntar ya que Ayano no parecía seguir conversando, al menos por el momento en el que solo pensaba en disfrutar del té "puedo preguntar, ¿si todos los miembros del consejo fueron ejecutados? ¿Cómo sobreviviste hechicera?" Aunque había más preguntas rondando la cabeza de Kagami, decidió dejar la mayor parte a su compañera la amazona. Posiblemente más tarde se enteraría de todo

"fácil" dijo como si nada "me habían informado de ello días antes con lo que me dio tiempo para huir"

"pero aún hay mas ¿no es así?" Intervino Ayano gracias que su taza estaba vacía

"si, pero como te había dicho al principio, todos tenemos un precio" Volvió a decir aquello

Recorrer distancias inmensas solo para encontrarle y llevarle ahí, era una tarea difícil y difícil debía ser aquello que Nana pide a cambio de información. Pero, para Ayano, Nana no parecía una mujer ambiciosa, más bien era del tipo humilde por la forma como vivía. Nada le quitaba el crédito de que fuera una hechicera, pues si bien la tribu de Kagami confiaba en ella, no tenía motivos suficientes para pensar lo contrario.

"¿esa es la razón para traerme aquí?, tú necesitas algo de mí"

"hubiera sido cualquier otra de no ser porque he oído muchos rumores sobre ti"

Ayano se lo pensó un momento el si cedía a la petición de Nishigaki, siempre teniendo en mente la inexistencia de los detalles del caso. Había en ella el deseo de saber la verdad detrás de la muerte de su madre, pero no podía simplemente ir por ahí y comprar la información

"¿Qué pasaría si me niego?" al menos trataría de sacar algo de información sobre lo que se necesita de ella "¿Qué pasaría si decido no ayudarte?"

"no soy yo quien necesita tu ayuda" Nishigaki se puso de pie y llamo a Rise junto a ella "Matsumoto ven"

La chica se colocó junto a ella y con la ayuda de Nishigaki desnudó por completo su parte superior. Ayano no entendía bien de que se trataba, justo cuando iba hablar Rise le dio la espalda mostrándosela a las chicas que al verla quedaron impactadas

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" exclamo con sorpresa Ayano mientras de un salto se ponía en pie

"no lo sé con certeza" Dijo Nana

La espalda de Rise estaba literalmente hecha pedazos. Su piel ya no existía y el rojo le adornaba haciendo doloroso incluso para los ojos ajenos, ampollas de sangre y pus saliendo como cráteres.

"¿no le duele?" Kagami pregunto saliendo de su trance

"Rise es incapaz de sentir dolor, no tiene esa capacidad, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que su vida corre peligro, y yo te puedo asegurar…" Nana se descubrió el hombro mostrando una herida más pequeña pero igualmente parecida a la de Rise "…que duele como no tienes idea"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?"

"no mucho, cuando salió en tu búsqueda tan solo era del tamaño de una nuez. Aunque pensé que se extendería por su cuerpo, nunca imagine que lo haría tan rápido"

"¿pero cómo, solo salió así como así?" Pregunto Kagami

"Hace unos meses mientras recolectábamos en el bosque hongos para una poción, Rise encontró un cuerpo, estaba agonizando, todo su cuerpo su piel incluso sus ojos ya no existían. Pese a mis advertencias Rise quiso ayudar, fue contaminada y ahora también lo estoy yo"

"entonces es contagioso" Dijo Kagami

En su mente estaba presente esa idea, no tanto por ella pero si de ser contagioso la princesa Kaede debería estar infectada. Ayano no podía permitir aquello, aunque no sea cierto, no podía abandonar a Rise

"¿Qué necesitas?" Ayano tenía en mente un objetivo

"he estudiado todos los libros de medicina, existe la enfermedad mas no una cura, pero, me encontré con un antiguo libro de hechicería que tiene una receta que podría funcionar" Nana fue hacia un estante de libros donde saco uno con aspecto antiguo muy maltratado "aquí esta… tengo todo lo necesario a excepción de…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta?" Al igual que Ayano Kagami estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Rise

"la cola de un dragón"

Las tsundere compartieron una mirada dudativa a las palabras de la hechicera, ciertamente era difícil de creer. En aquellos tiempos no habían conocido a nadie que haya, ni siquiera en historias, hablado sobre un dragón.

"¿ese es acaso el nombre de una planta? Ya sabes como _La uña de gato_ "

Ignorando completamente el comentario de Kagami, Nishigaki se dirigió hacia otro cuarto donde no tardo mucho trayendo consigo una brújula y un collar del cual colgaba un rectángulo con una esmeralda que le entregó a la amazona de pelo morado.

"los dragones son criaturas mágicas con un poder inigualable capaz de destruir la tierra en un solo golpe, pero, dichas criaturas no son de este mundo. Entre los hechiceros ha pasado relatos sobre dragones que viajan por portales mágicos por donde llegan a la tierra ya sea para descansar o provocar caos, jamás he visto uno."

"entonces…"

"la brújula que te acabo de dar te guiara hacia la fuente de magia más potente o la más cercana"

Ayano miró la brújula y como la aguja apuntaba hacia la hechicera Nishigaki, giró el artefacto pero la aguja no lo hacía. "entiendo"

"con un kilómetro lejos de mi debería bastar para que la aguja te guie hacia otra fuente de magia" Nishigaki fue hacia una esquina donde agarró una funda, luego tomó la espada que había cautivado la atención de Ayano "esta espada te servirá, se dice que fue forjada por el dios herrero, sinceramente no lo creo pero la he encantado para que sea inmune a la magia. Una espada ordinaria sería utilizada en tu propia contra aun empuñándola con fuerza"

Ayano tomo la espada y la funda "¿y qué hay del collar?"

"es el amuleto de Frigg, se dice cayó del cielo por un descuido de la diosa mientras jugaba con las nubes. He hecho experimentos, tiene la capacidad de absorber la magia, pero no sé qué hace con ella. Por cierto Hiiragi, solo tengo un amuleto y una espada, tu no podrás ir"

"¡Pero pero yo!" Protesto pero Ayano le calmo colocando una mano en su hombro

"esta vez no será igual, me harás falta pero lo superaré" dijo burlona la amazona

"espero que no se te ocurra hacer una tontería como morirte o me las pagaras Ayano" Kagami jalo el brazo de Ayano y la presiono en un abrazo "te seguiré al Hades y te pateare el trasero"

"cuando termine tu y yo tendremos una aventura, lo prometo" Ayano devolvió el abrazo

Con todo listo Ayano monto en su caballo bajo la mirada de tres par de ojos que deseaban en éxito en su misión. Ayano les miro un momento antes de sacudir riendas, su caballo salió a todo galope mientras su jinete trataba de imaginar lo que encontraría más allá en el horizonte.

Siguiendo el consejo de Nishigaki, Ayano detuvo su caballo cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de la hechicera. Con la casa a su espalda saco la brújula y miro con atención su aguja, esta rápidamente apunto hacia la izquierda, Ayano la giró pero la aguja no lo hacía. Era correcto y volvió a emprender la marcha hacia esa dirección con el corazón acelerado.

Tenía algo de miedo, ella mintió, su madre le había contado historias sobre dragones y ninguna terminaba bien. Pero debía hacerlo, debía triunfar para salvar la vida de Rise, de Nana, de Kaede en incluso su propia vida.

* * *

 **Amazona vs Dragona; ¿Quién ganará?**

 **Hagan sus apuestas en los comentarios.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Nadaoriginal**

 **Triplenh662**

 **Santy 151999**

 **Australopithecus 02**

 **Judith ED**

 **Osiris Valensky**

 **Whitelink16**

 **Yo me despido y nos vemos en una nueva actualización. Chao.**


	16. Chapter 16

A todo galope iba ella montada en su caballo recorriendo la tierra en busca de la cola de dragón, varias horas pasaron desde que había dejado atrás la casa de la hechicera Nishigaki; y mientras el camino comenzaba a tornarse bastante difícil la noche parecía asechar. Mientras a lo lejos se alzaba un frondoso bosque al cual ya le había caído la oscuridad, en lo profundo, ramas y suelo blando le impedían seguir montada en su caballo.

Ayano bajó del animal fiel compañero tomando sus provisiones, estudio un momento el paisaje ya sin duda alguna tendría que dejar atrás a su corcel. Miro la brújula cerciorándose de cual camino debía seguir, algo en lo que no había pensado antes era si aquel extraño artefacto la llevaría hacia lo que buscaba, pues era la primera vez en ver algo así, ya sin duda lo correcto y lo más sencillo seria sumergirse más en aquel espantoso bosque.

Ayano caminó esquivando varias veces la espesa maleza que cubría el suelo, espigas y hojas con fijos de navaja fácilmente podrían desgarrarle la ropa e incluso la piel. Todo se empezaba a oscurecer a medida que avanzaba, sin perder el tiempo buscó un claro o un lugar con mejor suelo, uno que no estuviera tan húmedo, encontrando el lugar propicio dejo sus cosas al pie de un árbol y buscó algo de leña por los alrededores para hacer una fogata que le ilumine por esa noche. Encendió el fuego y al calor de la fogata se tumbó cerca ya que había oscurecido completamente, dio un vistazo a la brújula mágica que portaba antes de dejarla con sus demás cosas.

─ no parece que fuera a llover ─ dijo viendo en el cielo aquellas tímidas estrellas que embellecían el firmamento con su hermoso brillo ─ podré dormir bajo un manto de estrellas.

─ yo hubiera preferido un techo sobre mi cabeza.

Una voz le sorprendió, antes de que más sorpresas se presentaran rodó hacia su derecha tomando su espada en el acto. Apuntó la espada hacia donde creyó oír aquella voz mientras lentamente se ponía en pie. Estaba oscuro y el brillo de la fogata le impedía ver más allá de la franja naranja.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate! No quiero hacerte daño ─ Dijo Ayano

─ cálmate ─ su voz era suave y agradable, ¿una chica joven estaría detrás? ─ yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño.

Se oyeron pisadas y ciertas ramas que eran pisoteadas hacían crujir sus huesos, mientras, lentamente una figura se asomaba por entre los árboles que parecían hacer una reverencia para tal esplendida belleza. Una sonrisa le segué y su cabeza inclinó dejando que aquel cabello dorado jugase un poco por su frente aunque su color real podía cambiar debido al naranja de la fogata. Joven, bien desarrollada en ciertos lugares, vestía sencillo pero no tanto como para ser confundida con una plebeya, pero, lo que más llamaba la atención era es par de ojos que le miraban, como el fuego y más caliente que las llamas mismas.

─ ¿quién eres tú? ─ Como ya no presentía peligro, Ayano bajó la espada pero se mantuvo aferrada a ella.

─ Mi nombre es Tohru ─ con naturalidad se expresó, como si tratara de dar una buena impresión ─ ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

─ Ayano… pero ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?, ¿estas perdida?

─ Que curioso, yo te iba hacer la misma pregunta ─ dijo ella

─ ¡¿Qué!? ¿Tú vives por aquí acaso? ─ era extraño que alguien viviera por esas tierras tan espantosas, y eso fue algo que descolocaba a la tsundere

─ digamos que estoy de paso, pero conozco perfectamente este lugar ─ Tohru se recargo en un árbol cercano, cruzo sus brazos y suspiro ─ solo que vi una luz y me dio cierta curiosidad, es por eso que me acerqué

─ Bueno… en ese caso… yo también estoy de paso ─ Ella no parecía representar una amenaza e incluso podría ser útil para la amazona ─ mas bien… estoy buscando algo

─ ¿y eso es…? Tal vez te pueda ayudar

Ayano le dio gracia que esa chica le ofreciera su ayuda, no en mala forma pero, era posible que Tohru la señale como loca si le dice que anda en busca de un dragón, pues aunque hay muchas historias de dichas criaturas, no hay avistamientos lo que hace parecer a las historias como simples cuentos de fantasía.

─ es… un lobo ─ curiosamente eso le hizo pensar en lo que a lo largo había visto por el camino, pues mientras más avanzó la fauna simplemente iba desapareciendo

─ oh vaya, no he visto un solo lobo por los alrededores en días

─ Si, pero el lobo que busco es especial y no hay muchos como ese

─ ¿quieres decir que cazas a una especie que es difícil de encontrar?

─ este… podría decirse que así es

Tohru se alejó del árbol estirando los brazos, miró hacia el cielo un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia Ayano ─ buscas gloria, reconocimiento… o simplemente tratas de añadir más logros a tu vida de cazadora… ¿es eso?

Ayano le sorprendió esa pregunta, no es que estuviera mal llevarse un trofeo a casa pero algo le decía que aquella chica estaba en contra de lo que Ayano iba a hacer aunque fuera mentira ─ y ¿Qué si así fuera?

─ Si buscas algo que nadie más ha conseguido, no significa que tú seas la primera en lograrlo e incluso puedes terminar como muchos otros ─ aquello no sonaba como un consejo, para Ayano le pareció más como una advertencia ─ el resultado final no siempre será como lo esperas, y al terminar es posible que hasta tus propias armas se vuelvan en tu contra.

─ Aprecio el consejo, pero es mi deber tener éxito

─ veo que estas decidida, pues suerte con eso entonces ─ Tohru le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la oscuridad ─ pero ten cuidado, en este bosque existen criaturas peligrosas, si fuera tú me daría la vuelta y regresaría por donde vine. ¡Bien! Nos vemos Ayano

─ Adiós

Que había sido toda esa charla, era como si aquella chica de algún modo podía leer los pensamientos de Ayano. Creíble o no, algo le decía que si de encontrársela nuevamente tendría una charla más compleja con Tohru.

Dejando el tema de la chica Tohru de lado, Ayano enfundó su espada y se dispuso a descansar. Antes sintió curiosidad por la brújula así que tomándola sus curiosidad fue sustituida, el plan de Ayano era estudiar el objeto, pero, la aguja llamó toda su atención.

─ antes apuntaba hacia otro lado ─ la aguja apuntada en dirección casi opuesta a como era en un principio ─ entonces, por donde Tohru se fue.

Ayano recordó una plática que tuvo con su madre cuando ella aún era una niña con deseos de prender. En sus recuerdos estaban las historias de dragones que las propias amazonas intentaron cazar una vez, pero que dichas criaturas tenían la capacidad de adoptar una forma humana mezclándose incluso con las propias guerreras.

A tan corta edad Ayano cuestionó las historias que su madre le había contado, pues si los dragones tenían esa capacidad, costaba creer que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta como para añadir dicha información a los relatos.

─ debo estar imaginando cosas, será mejor que duerma un poco

Ayano lo intento de verdad, pero en su mente rondaban imágenes que ella misma había creado con toda la información que ha recolectado acerca de los dragones. Pensó que tal vez no este ni en lo más mínimo segura de tener éxito en esa casería, pues de existir un monstruo como el que cuentan las leyendas, este solo podía ser comparado con el poder de un dios.

─ ¡debe de estar cerca!

En la mañana cuando la luz gobernó sobre las sombras, Ayano recolecto sus cosas y emprendió su búsqueda de la cola de dragón. Y lo primero en hacer fue cerciorarse de su destino con la ayuda de la brújula.

Sorprendente fue ver que la aguja apuntaba hacia una dirección distinta a la del día anterior y distinta a la de la noche, lo cual solo significaba una cosa; la criatura estaba cerca, ahí mismo en ese bosque a tan solo metros de distancia.

─ ¡por aquí! – guiada por la brújula Ayano a toda prisa para alcanzar a su presa

Al llegar a una planicie Ayano observo la nada y más que eso, con cuidado salió de la línea de los arboles con los ojos bien abiertos. Fue en dirección recta siguiendo la aguja, pero repentinamente la aguja cambio su posición hacia su izquierda.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Se preguntó desconcertada por aquel repentino cambio en el aparato

Ayano fue hacia su izquierda donde un pequeño riachuelo salía de los árboles y los separaba de la planicie. Nuevamente la aguja cambio de dirección esta vez apuntando hacia su espalda, dejando parte de sus cosas en el suelo tomo su espada y lentamente se giró para ver que no había nada atrás.

En una de tantas historias trato de recordar alguna que le diera sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, una vez la pista había llegado. Ayano alzó la vista pero lo que ella buscaba no estaba presente; era un día nublado por lo que era difícil que algo proyectara una sombra decente. Repentinamente una suave briza la golpeó; agradable era pero termino por llenar su corazón de miedo. La criatura estaba ahí con ella pero se ocultaba impidiendo ser vista con facilidad.

Ayano volvió a seguir la brújula esta vez con mucha calma. Avanzo un par de metros hasta que la aguja cambio de dirección nuevamente.

─ vete ─ susurró el viento

Ayano a oír aquella voz se giró hacia donde creyó oírla solo para encontrar la nada ─ ¿Quién…?

─ ¡vete!

De pronto algo golpeo a la amazona con tanta fuerza que la tiro al piso. Había sido un golpe del que no tenía idea de donde había salido, rápidamente agarro la espada y se puso en pie

─ Tu… tu… ─ como decirlo, como hablar con alguien a quien no puede ver ─ dragón

─ Los humanos siempre tan ambiciosos ¡vete o morirás! ─ El consejo estaba demás, pero Ayano no podía hacer eso aun estando en juego su vida.

─ mues… ─ sabía muy bien que el miedo le estaba dominando, pero con miedo o sin él debía ganar ─ ¡muéstrate y pelea!

Ayano en guardia empezó a estremecerse, jamás en su vida había peleado con alguien a quien no podía ver. El cielo le ilumino llamando la atención de la amazona, pues en lo alto observó una especie de círculo que rotaba y flotaba y de cuyo centro una gran bola de fuego se formaba.

Sin tiento suficiente para reaccionar Ayano fue golpeada directamente por la bola de fuego, sus ojos cerró y sus dientes apretó esperando el momento en que su piel carne y sus huesos fueran consumidos. La tierra a su alrededor era incinerada mientras esta descendía provocando un enorme cráter.

Una enorme criatura apareció de la nada sobre su cabeza, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que ella estaba en medio de un enorme cráter cuyas fisuras humeantes hablaron de lo que les había ocurrido. Sin embargo la sorpresa estaba en que Ayano no había recibido ningún daño ¿acaso era el poder del amuleto? Si la hechicera tenía razón los ataques con magia debían ser absorbidos por el amuleto salvaguardando la vida del portador.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué aun sigues con vida? ─ Ayano paso de su asombro hacia aquel monstruo de aterrizaba frente a ella

Una enorme criatura con colmillos afilados y poderosa mandíbula capaz de destrozar los huesos sin ningún esfuerzo, cuerpo escamoso de color verde, ojos grandes de fuego que hielan la sangre y sobre la cabeza dos pares de cuernos.

Sin mentir podía decir que ella había perdido toda esperanza de sobrevivir, pero después de que la criatura hiciera su primer movimiento, Ayano recuperó la confianza en sí.

Antes de contratacar recibió un nuevo disparo de la criatura, y nuevamente solo su alrededor salió afectado. Lista con espada en mano corrió hacia el dragón, sin perder el tiempo se deslizo bajo el esquivando la mandíbula del animal para alcanzar su objetivo detrás de la bestia. No deseaba pelear con una criatura así que fue por la cola y levantando su espada coloco su fuerza en ese corte para acabar de una vez por todas.

Pero el dragón giró rápidamente y la cola que debía de cortar le golpeó un costado con tanta fuerza que la aventó por los aires varios cientos de metros hasta que un árbol detuvo su cuerpo. Ayano volvió a ser sorprendida, no por el dragón, sino porque al momento de levantarse vio lo lejos que estaba de la bestia y que aparte de unos pequeños raspones, todo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente.

─ Ahora sé que es lo que hace el amuleto con la magia ─ lo había descubierto, la magia que absorbía el amuleto se la transfería al portador aumentante su resistencia, pues ese golpe hubiera fue mortal.

─ reconozco que en miles de años de existencia no había conocido a alguien tan resistente como tu ─ no eran halagos precisamente los que el dragón decía ─ pero es una lástima que no podrás contar tu historia

Un círculo apareció frente a la bestia, abrió sus fosas y desde lo más profundo un rayo azul salió disparado hacia la amazona. Era casi imposible esquivar aquellos ataques y si no fuera por el amuleto de Frigg Ayano ya estaría muerta.

Tras recibir el ataque Ayano fue embestida por la cabeza del dragón llevándola como si fuera u escudo que era usado para romper los árboles que se cruzaban en el camino. Ayano tomó a la criatura de los cuerno he hizo que esta clavara la cabeza en la tierra cegándola por un momento e incitándola a detenerse. Volvió con la cola e intentó cortarla pero en eso la bestia se alza con sus alas y vuela sobre los árboles, Ayano quien intentó cortar la cola se aferró al dragón y subió a su lomo.

─ ¡te atreves a desafiarme! ¡te arrepentirás!

El dragón voló con rapidez alcanzando en segundos una velocidad increíble dificultando el agarre de Ayano sobre la bestia. El dragón voló en picada hacia una pared de roca que se alzaba varios metros, Ayano adelantándose a los planes con la espada clavo la ala derecha del dragón, una y otra vez hasta que la ala se desprendió del cuerpo y era dejada atrás pero con el inconveniente que la espada se había enredado con la ala y fue jalada por la misma privando a la amazona de su arma. Perdiendo maniobrabilidad el dragón cayó en picada y antes de alcanzar el suelo Ayano salto de este cayendo cerca de la pared.

─ ¡maldición! ─ Su prioridad cambio a la de encontrar la espada

Ayano corrió lejos del dragón que había impactado contra la pared de roca, rápidamente comenzó buscando la espada para tratar de terminar el trabajo aprovechando que el dragón estaba algo desorientado. Encontrando la espada rápidamente la empuño y giró para ser frente a la bestia que con un fuerte gruñido estaba en pie nuevamente.

─ asi no ─ decía con aquella ronca voz ─ muchos puntos ciegos

De ronto el dragon comenzó a brillar y este reducia de tamaño ante una desconcertada Ayano, una nuve de polvo le cubrió pero no fue por mucho. Cuando el polvo se disipo lentamente apareció la silueta de una chica, bella como la noche anterior la propia Tohru apareció.

─ ¿eres tú? ─ Ayano no podía explicar lo que sucedió, pero no había mucho ya que su madre le había dicho sobre aquella cualidad de los dragones ─ Tohru

Tohru caminó lentamente hacia Ayano, en ella reflejaba la ira mientras que acompañaba una cola que era arrastrada, también de su cabeza salían cuernos como los antes vistos en la cabeza del dragón. No había duda alguna, Tohru era una dragona.

─ Te lo advertí Ayano, ahora no puedo dejar que vivas

Un círculo mágico apareció frente a Tohru y de él salieron tres rayos que fueron hacia Ayano. La amazona no hizo intentos de esquivarlos pues sabía que no le harían daño, pero con lo que no contaba era que Tohru saliera justo detrás de los rayos y que sorprendiera a la amazona con un fuerte puñetazo.

Ayano salió disparada destrozando varios troncos de árboles en el camino, al aterrizar y sin dolor alguno se levantó pero Tohru estaba lista para lanzar el segundo golpe. La dragona era muy rápida en su forma humana, tanto así que era difícil seguir sus movimientos.

─ Hay algo mal contigo, hay algo mal con los humanos

Tohru agarro a la amazona de una de sus piernas y levantándola sin ningún esfuerzo la azotó tres veces contra el piso antes de aventarla hacia arriba. Ayano vio a Tohru saltar justo detrás de ella, y girando su cuerpo usó su cola como látigo para hacer que la caída de Ayano sea más rápida.

─ ¡estúpidos!

Desde el aire lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el cráter que había hecho la amazona con su cuerpo, El amuleto de Frigg adsorbió la energía. Tohru vio cómo su ataque era succionado aparentemente por el cuerpo de la amazona, lo que le llevo a una conclusión.

─ adsorbes la magia, es así como lo haces, ¡es por eso que no puedo hacerte polvo! ─ Tohru estaba enojada pero aun así fuera no dejaría que la amazona se saliera con la suya ─ pero puedo triturar tus huesos con mis propias manos ─ dijo Tohru mientras seguía suspendida en el aire.

Tohru descendió para propinar un golpe directo que fue esquivado por la amazona, Ayano agarro el brazo de Tohru tomando impulso le dio un cabezazo que sorprendió a ambas por igual. Ayano no estaba segura si era efecto de la magia acumulada pues también su fuerza se había incrementado.

─ Tu fuerza no es normal ─ dijo Tohru ─ estas por encima de cualquier humano

Tohru tomo impulso y contratacó pero Ayano podía leer sus movimientos y usando la fuerza de su contrincante mando a volar a la dragona por donde antes la había lanzado la misma. Así comenzó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo bastante pareja.

Era difícil en ese entonces sacar una conclusión pues tanto Tohru con Ayano se desgastaban por igual, lo que sin dudar seria el golpe final definitivo para ambas. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la pelea entre esas dos no podría jamás identificar cual era el verdadero monstruo. Y así fue que con un golpe de suerte Ayano tomo ventaja de un punto descubierto para lanzar un fuerte golpe a la costilla izquierda de Tohru

─ Agr… maldición ─ Tohru cayó agotada al lado de la espada que antes se le había caído a la amazona

Ayano tomó la espada aprovechando la situación, a un costado de Tohru se colocó con el arma en alto lista para propinar el golpe final. Desde su perspectiva Ayano vio en los ojos de Tohru su mano levantada sobre la dragona que esperaba a que ella acabara, la amazona notó en esos ojos la resignación y un deseo que no era propio de Ayano negarle a nadie.

─ acaba… acaba conmigo… esparce tu gloria de ser la vencedora ─ dijo Tohru dejando escapar una lagrima

Las manos de la amazona comenzaron a temblar, esa no era su intención e incluso había pensado en solo conseguir lo que buscaba sin la necesidad de dañar a la bestia. Retrocedió un paso momento en el que sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Miró hacia su brazo aterrada por como este parecía ser quemado por las llamas, de donde aparecía una mancha oscura que sangraba y desprendía su piel.

─ Que es… ─ Ayano observaba su brazo claro indicio de la enfermedad

Tohru aprovechó el momento y lanzó un golpe que tumbó a la amazona, la dragona había recuperado fuerzas mientras las de Ayano se habían desvanecido por completo. Ayano se arrastró hasta la espada que trato de tomar pero Tohru se le adelantó, tomando la espada y a la amazona del suelo.

─ debiste aprovechar ─ dijo Tohru levantó a Ayano en el aire ─ debiste haberme matado… ahora tu…

Ayano sintió la punta le la espada penetrarle el pecho y atravesarla, lentamente el frio metal le heló la sangre mientras se retiraba el cuerpo extraño y la sangre salía de la herida. Ayano cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos seguían en la dragona que clavó la espada frente a ella en la tierra, ahí en aquella hermosa su sangre reflejaba su rostro cansado, sus ojos cristalinos derramaron lagrimas mientras su alma se iba alejando. La luz iba desapareciendo, lentamente se acercaba el momento.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo tal vez volvamos al presente para saber cómo sigue la princesa Akari y su querida Chitose. Así que dejaremos el pasado para volver a la línea principal, aunque no esté del todo seguro. En fin. Este capítulo tiene errores así que de antemano pido disculpas.**

 **Por favor deja tu comentario con tu critica o saludo y cuéntame que tal te pareció.**

 **Yo me despido y conmigo será hasta la próxima actualización, chao.**


	17. Chapter 17

La oscuridad reinaba en su entorno donde sea que se encontrara mientras con una mano se sostenía el pecho con dolor provocado por la herida. Camino sin rumbo el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que sus pasos no la llevaban a ningún lado, desorientada sin ninguna idea de su paradero.

─ Me duele… ¡mamá! ¡Me duele! ─ Ayano sintió el dolor profundo que atormentaba su alma, más dolor que la herida misma que sangra en su pecho

Se acostó en el suelo frio como el hielo, respirando entrecortadamente presa de su sufrimiento. Retiró la mano de su pecho y la llevó hacia su cara para sentir el calor de su sangre y el sabor metálico que apenas llegó a sus sentidos provocó en ella un sentimiento de pesar. Aun palpitaba su corazón en su pecho y el ruido servía como consuelo en la inmensidad de la soledad acompañado con el goteo incesante de su sangre que luego fluía por el suelo.

Resignada decidió entregarse a su destino siendo consciente de que pronto más se le unirán, tendría en él estigia ya muchos eones para pensar. Pero, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a su madre? Aquella que enorgullecía pero con el fracaso que ella cargaba seguro decepcionaría, solo le quedaba el consuelo de que aún le quedaba un largo viaje antes de encontrarla en el Eliseo.

─ Aya-chan… ─ una suave melodía acaricio sus oídos ─ ¿Por qué has venido? ─ ¿Cómo era posible, ella estaba ahí?

─ ¿mamá? ─ aquella era familiar reconociendo su voz sus lamentos ya no fueron más ─ ¡mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de aquella mujer, sintió estar entre sus brazos nuevamente mientras susurraba con melodiosa voz y del suelo era levantada. Las lágrimas que recorrían su mejilla pronto dejaron de fluir, su corazón se calmó y en lo profundo una sensación cálida le cobijó olvidando por completo del malestar que padecía.

─ Mi pequeña Aya-chan ─ Ayano sintió como todo su cuerpo era envuelto ─ estoy aquí, siempre

─ Mamá te extrañé ¿ya no te volverás a ir? ─ estiro sus brazos y rodeando a la mujer la abrazo con fuerza

─ Lo siento ─ dijo ella pidiendo disculpas pues la verdad no sería la que Ayano imagina

─ No mamá ─ suplico sintiendo como aquello la quebraría de nuevo ─ yo no quiero perderte otra vez

─ Nunca mi niña, yo siempre he estado a tu lado, no importa en donde estés, yo te seguiré protegiendo.

─ Pero… yo quiero que todo sea como antes…

─ Y lo será Aya-chan… pero aun no es el momento, este mundo no está listo para recibirte

─ ¿Qué…? Pero… yo fallé, fracase

─ No lo has hecho, tú no has fracasado… Tohru no puede destruirte.

─ ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella le regalo su más hermosa sonrisa mientras que con una mano su cabello acarició ─ ya te lo había dicho, nunca me he apartado de ti y nunca lo haré

─ entonces sabes… ─ las mejillas de Ayano enrojecieron con un recuerdo ─ lo que yo le hice a ella…

─ Si lo sé, y sé que no quieres hablar de ello pero habrá momentos maravillosos como aquellos que crees que te lastiman. Piensa un momento y pon en paz tu corazón, regalarle a ella algo maravilloso es lo mejor que has hecho.

─ Gracias mamá

Ayano recibió un cálido beso en su frente y el mundo fue reemplazado con colores maravillosos, un instante Ayano miró hacia ella mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Ella inclinó la cabeza y juntando sus manos comenzó a desaparecer, y aunque pareciera algo doloroso para Ayano ya no lo sería más pues en su sonrisa confiará por siempre y siempre amará a su mamá.

─ Hasta pronto

─ cuídate mucho mi niña

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue aquel rojo fuego de los cuales gozaba su rival, aquella que con una mirada curiosa la vio sonreírle como si nada hubiese pasado. Tohru también le sonrió y llevó su mano hasta el pecho de la amazona donde la herida aun sangraba.

─ Que idiota fuiste ─ dijo Tohru tomando entre su mano el amuleto de Frigg y de un solo movimiento privó a la amazona de sus poderes mágicos ─ debiste decirlo desde un principio y no andar con mentiras

─ ¿Qué es? ─ Aunque intuía que Tohru lo había adivinado quiso preguntar

─ buscas mi cola ¿verdad?, tu jamás quisiste destruirme es por eso que yo no puedo destruirte

─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

─ Tu brazo… ─ Tohru señalo la herida que aún se extendía por el brazo de Ayano ─ conozco la enfermedad

─ hehe… nunca había visto a un dragón, estaba algo asustada ─ le respondió Ayano a lo que Tohru se irguió sobre su cuerpo

─ bien… supongo que ya no necesitas esto ─ dijo la dragona mostrándole en amuleto

─ supongo… que… ya no hará falta

─ debo reconocer que fue divertido luchar contigo Ayano… ─ Tohru extendió una mano sobre la amazona y a su alrededor de la palma un pequeño círculo apareció al tiempo que sonreía ─ volvamos a luchar algún día

Descendió aquel círculo mágico hasta tocar su cuerpo, ella se estremeció al tiempo que una niebla cristaliza le rodeó. Lentamente sus heridas iban desapareciendo hasta que ya no quedaba ni una, y de la herida donde la espada penetró no quedó cicatriz alguna.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Ayano se levantó del suelo como si nada le hubiera pasado ─ ¿Por qué me…

─ honestamente no quería hacerlo ─ dijo Tohru mientras le entregaba el amuleto de Frigg ─ pero estoy obligada a cumplir ciertas reglas si quiero volver a este mundo

─ ¿no puedes matarme?

─ no, no puedo hacerlo a menos que sea necesario ─ Tohru tomó la espada que había clavado en la tierra y con ella se acercó ─ entiendo porque tu no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad, además, durante la batalla tu solo te concentraste en mi cola

Durante la batalla Ayano siempre fue hacia la cola de la dragona, ya sea en un golpe directo o indirecto, Ayano quiso acabar lo más rápido posible, pero al final no lo logró terminando vencida por Tohru. Sin embargo Tohru no entendía aquel extraño patrón con el que Ayano peleaba, no lo entendió hasta que la vio en el suelo luego de que ella misma la apuñalara con la espada y pudo observar como el brazo izquierdo de la chica era consumido por una mancha que ella no provocó, y por eso, aunque ese fuera un golpe mortal, Ayano no podía entrar en el Helheim debido a que Tohru no lo permitía y para pagar su error curó las heridas de la amazona.

─ Increíble ─ Dijo Ayano con asombro poniéndose en pie y sintiéndose de maravilla ─ incluso mi brazo está curado ─ increíble sin duda los poderes de la dragona ─ no necesitaremos tu cola después de todo

─ ¡espera! ─ intervino Tohru ─ ¿tratas de decir que hay más personas que cargan la enfermedad? ─ Ayano asintió con la cabeza ─ se lo que estás pensando y mi respuesta es no.

─ Pero… con tus poderes no hay necesidad de hacer la poción… ─ Tohru la detuvo colocando una mano frente a ella

─ entiende esto… NADIE PUEDE SABER DE MI EXISTENCIA ─ sentencio ─ lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

─ bueno… use un artefacto mágico ─ respondió Ayano ─ ahora entiendo, tú estabas huyendo de mí, los dragones no quieren ser encontrados ─ Ayano recordó como la aguja cambiaba de posición con rapidez

─ yo no usaría esa palabra, pero supongo que a los humanos les basta esa explicación ─ Tohru suspiro llevando una mano a su frente ─ bien Ayano, no puedo hacer lo que me pides pero te daré lo que buscabas.

Tohru levanto la espada al tiempo que colocaba su cola enfrente de ella. Ayano veía como sin ninguna duda Tohru descendió la espada dispuesta a cortar su propia cola, fue algo realmente perturbador ya que Ayano sentía cierta simpatía por la dragona y verla cortar su cola no hacia las cosas fáciles de digerir.

─ con eso bastará ─ la cola de Tohru se retorcía en el suelo como serpiente antes de quedar inmóvil ─ pero ten cuidado, es venenosa

─ es… ─ Ayano no salía de su asombro ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada después de haber cortado una extensión de su cuerpo?

─ tranquila ─ dijo Tohru tratando de calmar a la amazona ─ mira ya me creció

─ Asombroso ─ La cola de Tohru estaba en su lugar, le había crecido una cola remplazando a la que había cortado

─ espero que te ayude, ─ Tohru le dio la espalda y se alejó unos metros para luego cambiar a su forma de dragón ─ recuerda no expandir lo que aquí ha sucedido o iré por ti

─ no creo que alguien llegue a creerme ─ dijo Ayano pues si bien las historias son solo eso… historias. Por otro lado Ayano no quería a ser reconocida de esa manera, incluso odia ser reconocida.

─ bien, nos vemos Ayano

Antes de emprender el vuelo Ayano le llamó ─ ¡espera! ─ Tohru giro su cabeza para ver que se le ofrecía ─ yo… gracias ─ Aun conociéndola en su forma de dragón Tohru era bastante intimidante

─ no hay de que, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día, sería divertido luchar contigo una vez más ¡adiós! ─ Tohru se alzó en vuelo hasta que desapareció entre las nubes.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, este seria el final de la historia de Ayano…. Bueno en realidad todavía falta pero quiero volver con Akari lo antes posible.**

 **Cuéntame en los comentarios que te esta pareciendo la obra, te daré mil gracias por tus sinceras palabras.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dos días habían pasado, dos días en los que pareciera haberse perdido de camino. Las horas seguían su camino y por el horizonte, nada, ni una sola señal de la amazona de pelo morado. Dos días en los cuales el miedo había surgido dentro de Kagami, miedo a morir por la enfermedad, miedo por desaparecer sin decirle adiós a su amor secreto, y aunque ella pudiera correr lejos para alcanzarla, sus delirios le detendrían y la dejarían sin ánimos para seguir.

─ Trata de descansar un poco ─ le dijo la hechicera mientras compartían la vista

─ no puedo siquiera pensar en hacerlo ─ le respondió en un hilo de sufrimiento ─ Ayano… ella

─ ella regresará, debe hacerlo

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?! ─ Kagami estaba al borde del colapso ─ yo ya no puedo estar en pie

Kagami se había contagiado mientras ayudaba a la hechicera a preparar todo para el regreso de Ayano, mas al no tener cuidado, una mancha se empezó a extender por sus piernas casi paralizándola por completo. En ese portal queda ella mirando hacia la lejanía, deseando que pronto Ayano apareciera y la rescatara.

El frio helado congelaba sus huesos, sus ojos caen en un momento mientras sus parpados los aprisionan y oscurece su alrededor. Nishigaki la vio caer agotada pero ella ya no puede hacer nada, le cuesta tanto seguir aferrada a la esperanza que es solo cuestión de tiempo para acompañar a Kagami en su profundo sueño.

Al caer el sol, ya no quedan ojos que lo aprecien desaparecer, y las voces que susurran se extinguen como la luz en el horizonte. Sin dejarse intimidar, la noche cae imponente y gobierna ya los prados, donde la niebla espejea reflejo de los miedos y las pesadillas toman forma.

.

Un golpe de frio aparece para querer interponerse, aferrada a una bolsa ella elude la terrible sensación y aprisa avanza por el bosque. La oscuridad se hacía más notoria y las estrellas no dejaban ver su gloria, por entre los matorrales sus pies se alzan con pasos gigantes ella va.

El tiempo es crucial y de él ya se había perdido demasiado, maldito el momento en el que su caballo le abandonó, pero no lo podía culpar pues con semejante bestia hasta la más feroz fiera terminaba huyendo de terror. Sin embargo allá a lo lejos una luz le guía y a toda prisa intenta darle alcance.

─ ¿llegué tarde?

Con sus últimas fuerzas da un empujón al distinguir a su amiga que yacía como muerta en el portón, atrás la hechicera le acompañaba en la madera con parte de su rostro carcomido por la enfermedad.

─ ¡Kagami! ¡Kagami!

Sacude a la inmóvil por busca de señales, presiona su mano y siente un pulso débil que de a poco se va extinguiendo. Toma a la chica y la mete dentro de la casa, hace lo mismo con la hechicera y sin perder tiempo trata de hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Parecía algo de magia pero su respuesta apareció frente a ella en forma de una nota, en ella estaba escrito claras indicaciones para una poción, la cual, sin duda se trataba de la cura para la enfermedad, incluso especificaba donde se estaba cociendo todo en ese momento. Pero, aunque casi todo estaba listo en una estufa de la cocina, la leña ardía a fuego bajo y sobre él un caldero de donde salía vapor, faltaba ingrediente final… la cola de dragón.

Ayano fue por la bolsa de dónde sacó la cola y la llevo hacia el caldero, se preguntó un momento cual era la dosis que debía usar pues la nota no lo especificaba, pero no había tiempo de divagar, así, que hiso lo más propio… echó toda la cola a la sopa hirviendo y ya solo tocaba esperar según lo especificaba la nota.

En un cuenco tomó parte de la pasión y la llevó hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres moribundas, pero había surgido un nuevo problema ¿Cómo hacer para que tomaran la poción?

Estando casi al borde de la muerte era extremadamente difícil que pudieran beber de la poción, aun si lo hacían, tardaría un tiempo para que esta se disuelva en la sangre donde era que especificaba la nota. Ayano no le quedó otra que arriesgar todo o nada, así, que tomando un pequeño cuchillo hizo una incisión en el brazo de las enfermas para verter parte de poción en la herida y que se disuelva bajo la piel.

Vertió parte aún caliente en la herida que ella había hecho y luego ató con un trapo que encontró para impedir que algo saliera. Antes de relajarse a esperar fue en busca de la que era su principal preocupación, y la encontró postrada en una cama con la vista fija en el techo.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ se preguntó al verla en mejores condiciones

─ … ─ Rise le sonrió pero aunque hiciera el gesto de levantar una mano esta no se movió

Ayano se apresuró a darle la poción que fácilmente Rise bebió, no fue difícil como las otras e incluso Ayano se preguntaba cómo era posible que Rise siguiera consiente cuando la hechicera y Kagami estaban casi extintas. Pero había otra cosa de la que Ayano no se había percatado, y era que al haber sido expuesta a la enfermedad, ella era la única que seguía en pie como si nada, incluso no había sentido dolor en su brazo desde que despertó del Helheim.

Constantemente monitorio a las enfermas que estaban inconsciente, milagrosamente poco a poco sus respiraciones se normalizaban y las manchas cual marcas de la enfermedad iban retrocediendo en la piel sin dejar huella de su paso. Pero aun queriendo mantenerse alerta, el cansancio y la falta de sueño la agobió y pronto cayó rendida en el piso de la casa de la hechicera.

─ ¡hey! ¿Estas viva?

─ déjala que descanse, se lo merece

─ ¿no podríamos al menos moverla? Esa posición se ve incómoda para su cabeza

─ solo patéala y que se acomode sola

Entre las sombras se distinguía una figura que al viento danza sin cesar, sobre sus pies danzantes las cadenas se arremolinas cual serpientes mientras pisaba una y otra vez su cola. Aquella que el viento pone a disfrutar las lágrimas caen y más abajo son alzadas por los aires envolviéndola en penas y miseria, pero ella no deja de bailar.

Ayano camina hacia borde de un acantilado donde aquella sigue con sus pasos sin prestarle atención, mira hacia al frente y luego hacia abajo donde ve con miedo a una niña que va cayendo. Extiende su mano para ofrecerle ayuda más sus caída era segura y mientras grita aterrada la alocada ríe con malicia.

─ hey… hey… Ayano… Ayano, esa es tu hija.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Solo un capítulo más y terminamos con la historia de Ayano, y, más que seguro, volveremos al presente a ver cómo sigue la adorable princesa Akari y su friendzoneada amiga Chitose.**

 **No olviden dejarme sus quejas en los comentarios que si de ser posible, responderé amigablemente a todas sus dudas.**


	19. Chapter 19

Despertó días después con un dolor punzante en su cabeza, se levantó desorientada tomándose la frente y mirando el lugar donde se hallaba. Vio una puerta que fue lo único que reconoció y fue hacia ella, respiró hondo y antes de abrir se armó los huesos para no recibir sorpresas.

Abrió despacio y del otro lado algo aun mayor que el misterio de esa habitación, miles de cosas extrañan habían esparcidas entre polvo y grises colores. Siguió avanzando hasta la siguiente entrada que la llevó hasta otra ya no tan aparatosa, pero en medio de ella una mujer madura movía una escoba ahuyentando el polvo que ahí se había colado.

─ veo que ya estas mejor ─ dijo notando su presencia ─ ¿dormiste bien?

Ayano quien enseguida la reconoció, su mente se inundó con aquellos recuerdos recientes ─ ¿Cómo esta ella? ─ dijo esquivando la pregunta

─ Rise se ha recuperado por completo gracias a ti ─ le informó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para recoger unas cosas del suelo ─ la envié con Hiiragi al castillo de Himawari con la poción; muchos otros resultaron infectados incluyendo a la princesa Kaede

─ entiendo…

─ Por cierto… ─ Nishigaki le entregó una espada, la misma que había usado antes en batalla ─ ya que estas mejor supongo que debería cumplir mi parte del trato

Con todo lo sucedido a la amazona se le había olvidado sobre ese asunto, instintivamente dejó a la hechicera contar su historia, sabiendo que era posible que encontrara las respuestas que había estado buscando por años.

─ háblame sobre los sobrevivientes, los miembros del consejo ─ Ayano no conocía bien cuál era el papel que el consejo desempeñaba en el reino

─ como te lo había dicho ya, fueron tres los que se salvaron de morir aquel momento… Yo escapé del reino antes de que sucediera y por eso vivo aun, pero a los otros dos miembros no fue así que se salvaron

─ ¿ellos se quedaron en el reino?

─ así es pero debo contarte mejor en detalle: . El consejo lo conformaban Hana, Imae, Kuroki, Koshigaya, Koji, Tamamura, Nishigaki o sea yo, Ikeda y Toshinō, siendo Ikeda la que tenía la última palabra.

─ espera, Toshinō no es acaso… ─ ese apellido se sonaba bastante familiar a la amazona

─ era la duquesa Toshinō, la madre de la reina Kyōko

Sabía quién era la duquesa y porque había llegado al reino, pues si bien el ofrecer a su hija como candidata perfecta para Yui estaba en esa lista, desconocía completamente porque formaba parte del consejo.

─ ¿Quiénes fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron y por qué?

─ Yo, como ya sabes escapé. A Toshinō se le perdonó la vida supongo por ser la madre de la actual reina y a Ikeda pues… a ella no le fue muy bien que digamos

─ Pero si dices que ella también vivió

─ Para entender mejor te diré que el consejo trataba temas como la política, el comercio, conflictos, detalles que la reina Funami no quería tratar directamente pues no se permitía tomar decisiones tan a la ligera. El concejo se encargaba de los problemas y de buscar una solución que sea beneficiosa para el reino. Todos los problemas se ponían a discusión y se llegaba a una conclusión fiable, y la encargada de representar al consejo ante la reina era la líder, esa era Ikeda, quien era el miembro más antiguo y que había servido al reino durante largo tiempo.

─ Eso yo ya lo sabía ─ dijo Ayano algo molesta con esa información inútil

─ Bueno pero apuesto que no sabías que cuando la reina tenía que viajar a otros reinos Ikeda era la que quedaba a cargo del reino ─ Ayano se reservó sus palabras y dejó mejor que la hechicera terminara de una vez ─ y fue así que todo comenzó…

─ habían llegado rumores al palacio sobre una presunto ataque sorpresa al reino, con las defensas bajas era fácil destruirlo con un número menor de soldados que el número de soldados disponibles del reino. Este grupo de conspiradores querían destruir el reino y conquistar todas sus tierras, se autodenominaban "barbaros". Con la reina Funami fuera del reino le correspondería al consejo tomar la decisión de actuar y se propusieron dos opciones; esperar a que el enemigo hiciera su movimiento pues aun no sabíamos nada de ellos, o, con la ayuda de un informante enviar a un equipo pequeño a reconocer cual era la amenaza real.

Por supuesto la mayoría pensamos que era prudente esperar a que el enemigo hiciera su jugada, mientras esperábamos preparábamos nuestras tropas para una inminente guerra ya que no teníamos los números exactos de sus soldados, pero Ikeda y Toshinō no estaban de acuerdo. Justificaron que al esperar solo se pondría en riesgo la vida de inocentes aun si el número de la amenaza era muy menor, además no se fiaban de un informante anónimo.

Ikeda tenía la última palabra, sin la reina presente para dirigir su ejército Ikeda tomo la decisión, nos convenció de que esa era la mejor manera. Enviaría a un grupo a investigar el nivel de la amenaza si esta en realidad existía, ese grupo estaba conformado por los más capacitados y como líder Sugiura-san. Era una trampa, nunca había tal amenaza para el reino, sabia a donde iban y quienes iban.

Ayano apretó los puños dejando que la ira y el dolor la consumieran ─ ustedes mandaron a mi madre a morir ─ dijo viendo a la hechicera directamente a los ojos

─ Lo siento, pero así fue… Fue nuestra culpa ─ Nishigaki agacho la cabeza como arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho ─ aun así todos los miembros pagaron su error con su vida, la reina había perdido a su amada, nosotros le habíamos arrebatado la vida a la mujer que tanto amaba.

─ esos bastardos solo eran peones manipulados por el dinero ─ dijo Ayano sorprendiendo a la hechicera ─ su sangre no fue lo suficiente. Alguien les pagó ¡dime quien fue!

─ ¿hablas de los asesinos? ¿Tú los mataste? ─ Nishigaki estaba impactada, Ayano había buscado venganza. De todas las historias que rodeaban a la amazona, no había una que contara con la sed de sangre por aquellos que la lastimaron

─ crees que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados ─ dijo ella tomando la espada desenvainándola ─ ¡dime!

─ ¿alguien les pagó para que asesinaran a Sugiura-san? ─ ella no sabía nada de eso, pero creyó saber quién tenía las respuestas ─ yo no estaba enterada, sabía que fue una trampa y que iban por alguien del grupo de exploradores pero no sé quién era el objetivo de los asesinos.

─ el objetivo era mi madre ─ dijo Ayano ─ ahora dime ¿Qué pasó con Ikeda?

─ ella fue sentenciada a vivir en la miseria, aún está en el reino pagando su error. Pero dudo que ella sepa algo sobre eso, pues su propia hija estaba en el grupo y dudo que quisiera hacerle daño

─ ¿su hija?

─ ella fue la única que sobrevivió aquel día, ella podrá decirte lo que realmente sucedió

─ ¿Dónde está ella?

Nishigaki le dio la dirección exacta donde podría encontrar a la hija de Ikeda, la mayor de sus preocupaciones era saber de una vez por todas, la verdad. Quien mató a su madre debía pagar con su sangre, así estaba en su juramento y como tal debía cumplirlo.

─ escucha bien mis palabras hechicera ─ dijo Ayano antes de abandonar la cabaña de Nishigaki ─ hasta ahora no me has dado motivos por los que deba asesinarte, pero de haberme mentido… regresaré y te haré pagar con sangre.


	20. Chapter 20

Ayano llevaba ya cuatro días viajando, esos días empezaban a cansarle ya que su destino aun no daba señales de existencia. Mentalmente se preguntó si la hechicera le había engañado para librarse de ella, pero aunque fuese así no justificaba las buenas acciones que había hecho.

─ ¿Dónde será?

Ya el sol casi estaba por ocultarse entre los árboles, dejando un par de horas de su luz para luego darle paso luego a la oscuridad. Ayano vio un rio a un costado y fue hacia él con la idea de refrescarse y montar ahí su campamento.

─ Esto me ha de servir por ahora

Se arrodillo en la orilla y se agacho para recoger un poco de agua con las manos de donde luego bebió un trago del líquido.

─ ¿Qué es? ─ de pronto creyó oír un grito a lo lejos

Se puso de pie un momento y trató de agudizar sus sentidos, ahí estaba aquellos que no le mintieron a lo lejos se oía un escándalo. Supo de donde provenía pero debía ser lejos pues casi le costaba escucha con claridad. Corrió rio arriba por la orilla del rio, mientras avanzaba se hacía visible cada vez más una luz anaranjada que Ayano asocio con el fuego pues el sol poniente estaba a sus espaldas.

─ ¡ayuda por favor!

Al llegar a un claro vio a un hombre que corría hacia los matorrales huyendo de las llamas pero otro a caballo lo alcanzo y levantando su espada en el acto lo degolló. Ayano vio esa barbarie y sin duda alguna con un cuchillo que lanzo aquel asesino del caballo tumbó.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó al acercarse pero en el pecho de aquel hombre la marca del reino Funami se hacía presente ─ soldados de Funami

─ Tu… ─ dijo dolido del hombro donde Ayano lo había herido ─ traidora

Ayano reaccionó cuando otro a caballo trato de lastimarla, con agilidad esquivó el ataque pero el hombre dio la vuelta dispuesta a acabar con ella. Enterrando en la tierra su espada espero hasta que el caballo se acercara, lo agarró del cuello pateando el suelo para levantar su peso y así segundos luego tumbó de una patada al jinete.

─ ¡maldición! ─ gritó él tumbado en la tierra

Agarró su arma pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ayano salto sobre él enterrándole su propia espada en el pecho. El otro vio la agilidad y la rapidez con la que esa mujer acabó con su compañero, el miedo pronto le invadió al verla avanzar hacia el con la espada de su compañero en mano y llena de su sangre.

─ ustedes son de Funami ─ dijo ella ─ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

─ solo… solo seguimos ordenes ─ dijo tratando de retroceder

─ entonces ya no vales

─ ¡no espera! ─ grito él rogando por su vida pero nada de lo que dijera pudo parar a la mujer que en un solo movimiento lo atravesó con la espada de su compañero.

Ayano caminó hacia donde había dejado su espada, la tomó y se apuró a subir una colina donde se veía las llamas. Al llegar ahí todo era un desastre, las casas de aquella aldea ardían mientras la gente corría por sus vidas lejos de los hombres que les perseguían. Cadáveres esparcidos por donde sea que mirara y el fuego ardiendo, llantos lamentos suplicas… eso era todo lo que Ayano mas odiaba.

Los soldados la vieron ahí parada moviéndose entre los cuerpos sin vida de hombres mujeres y niños. Uno de ellos le reconoció por su sombra y lo escalofriante de su mirada, trago saliva y un paso atrás dio, mientras los otros le oyeron gritar

─ es… es… ¡es la amazona!

Ayano siguió a paso lento esperando llegar a infringir el suficiente miedo, pero el miedo no importaría ya cuando todos esos hayan muerto.

─ es solo una chica, tenemos órdenes de no dejar a nadie con vida ─ dijo uno y se lanzó a atacarla pero nada sirvió mas solo para reafirmar el miedo de los demás.

Una cabeza rodó hasta los pies de los soldados, temblando vieron en los ojos de su compañero muerto el quemar de su alma. Alguien grito de dolor al sentir un objeto afilado enterrarse en su estómago, éste cayó segundos después de recibir el golpe.

─ Ustedes miserables

Apartó el humo con un corte de su espada que fácil dejó una marca en el cuello de aquel soldado, uno tras uno cayendo ante sus pies rogando clemencia hasta que el hades reclame sus almas.

─ 10 han caído ─ dijo Ayano sin emoción en sus palabras

Ya no vio a nadie más hacerle frente, pero vio a uno correr lejos de ella claramente temiendo por su vida. Ayano por su parte agarro un cuchillo que guardaba en su cintura, lo lanzó dibujando una línea entre humo el cuchillo luego se enterraba en la cabeza del que corría por su vida más su vida fue tomada en un instante.

Ayano vio su panorama, no debió hacer eso porque su ira aumentó. Apretó los puños conteniendo su enojo pero no logró contener un grito que después libero. Ella cayó sobre sus rodillas dejando salir unas lágrimas que le lastimaban. Pero del otro lado del bullicio y el lamente pudo escuchar el choque metálico de las espadas, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia ahí.

Del otro lado una chica se batía en duelo con dos soldados, claramente estaba bastante en desventaja y más viendo que con su mano libre se tomaba las costillas que estaban bastante ensangrentadas. La chica peleaba con todas sus fuerzas eso se notaba pero su cuerpo ya le fallaba, cayó al suelo rendida agonizando.

La chica rodo sobre si con un fuerte dolor, vio a los soldados levantar sus espadas sobre ella no lo quedaba más que cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Había hecho lo posible por salvar a los suyos pero no pudo, igual que aquella vez recordó el dolor que el miedo provoco al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear pos su sensei.

─ perdónenme Chitose… Chizuru, las quiero mucho ─ dijo ella

Pero el golpe final no llegó, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una silueta parada junto a ella. Esa ahí viéndole desde arriba se le hizo familiar, entonces creyó que su momento había llegado y que ella estaba ahí para ayudarle a cruzar al otro lado

─ Sugiura-sensei ─ dijo con esfuerzo ─ perdónenme

─ guarda tus fuerzas ─ dijo ella y se inclinó sobre la chica

Ella la vio mejor y su vista empañada se volvió recordando a aquella niña que lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre ─ ¿Ayano-chan?

─ ¿me conoces?

─ fue… fue una trampa… no pude hacer nada para salvarla argh… ─ ella estaba forzándose demasiado que pronto acabaría, pero sabía que no lo lograría y usaría su último aliento para pedir perdón ─ Sugiura-sensei… ella… ella me salvó… de morir

─ Mamá

─ ella… fue… aaa… el reino… sabia sobre sus sentimientos… la mató… ella no es… ¡ella no es lo que parece!

─ ¿de quién estás hablando?

─ lolo… lo sabía… mandó a asesinarme… para… agr… para que no hablara ─ la chica levantó su mano temblorosa y ensangrentada, Ayano la tomó entre las suyas ─ era… fue… fue por amor… ella…

─ ¡¿Quién?! ─ insistió la amazona

─ Por… favor… no dejes… que lastimen a mis… mis niñas… por favor te lo ruego… ¡protégelas de ella!

─ ¿Quién? ─ Ayano quería saber de una vez por todas ─ ¡¿Quién fue la que asesinó a mi madre?! ¡Dímelo!

─ su… su nombre… e es…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar pues su vida acabó en ese instante, Ayano lo supo cómo ella aflojaba su agarre y su mano caía a sus costados sin ninguna reacción. Luego de verle unos momentos no había duda alguna y aquella chica la que estaba tendida en el suelo, era aquella, la hija de Ikeda.

Pocas personas se acercaron a ver, unas no soportaron y cayeron destrozadas, y de entre ellas una niña corrió llorando hacia el cuerpo. Con lágrimas en sus ojos comenzó a mover el cuerpo rogándole a su madre a que se levantara, pero nada le funcionaba a la pequeña niña.

─ deben irse ─ dijo Ayano a las personas que estaban ahí ─ huyan, aquí morirán

La que lloraba sobre su madre levantó su mirada triste hasta esa mujer de cabello largo y mirada penetrante, ella de pronto le dio la espalda y se marchó por entre las sombras de la noche.

.

.

.

─ huimos como ella había dicho, con la guerra entre los reinos no nos quedó otra más que refugiarnos en terra mortum

Chizuru terminó de narrar la historia a aquellos que la escuchaban, entre ellos estaba su hermana gemela y la princesa Akari.

Con dolor ante el recuerdo miró a su hermana y entre sus brazos la sostuvo, un instante bastaba para que su laso les fortalezca. Akari limpio sus mejillas con la ayuda de un pañuelo que Hanako le pasó, no soportaba la idea de que Chitose y Chizuru perdieran a un ser amado de esa forma tan cruel.

Las hermanas se separaron de su abrazo y una sonrisa se dedicaron, ellas se tendrían la una a la otra sin importar nada. Chitose juró proteger a su hermana, Chizuru juró hacer lo mismo. Ya no importaba el dolor, reconocen el sacrificio que hiso su madre y su abuela y por eso les dieron las gracias.

─ Pero hay algo que no entiendo ─ dijo Hanako ─ enserio el caballero negro peleo con una dragona

Chitose y Chizuru se rieron, sin duda esa parte de la historia estaba bastante dudosa ─ eso dice la leyenda ─ dijo Chizuru

─ ¿ninguna de las dos le ha preguntado si eso era verdad? ─ insistió Hanako pues no se tragaba la historia de la dragona para nada

─ Yo lo hice una vez ─ dijo Chizuru ─ ella dijo que dejara de creer tonterías

─ ¡ajá! Sabía que eso no podía ser cierto ─ dijo la castaña

Todas rieron pasando el trago amargo de la historia, Hanako se sintió muy bien al desviar la atención de la princesa hacia algo que no sea culparse así misma por las desgracias de las hermanas.

De pronto un par de chicas entraron en la habitación donde se encontraban ─ mi señora ─ dijeron inclinándose con respeto ─ ya está listo lo que ordenó

─ Gracias ─ las chicas saludaron y salieron de la habitación ─ Nee-san, está todo listo, podrán partir al reino de Himawari enseguida

─ ¿tú no vendrás? ─ pregunto Chitose a su hermana con un deje de tristeza

─ debo quedarme aquí, hasta que podamos volver a nuestra tierra

─ princesa ─ dijo Hanako a la pelirroja ─ debemos dejarles solas

La princesa y Hanako salieron de la habitación para darles tiempo a las hermanas en privado. Chizuru vio esta oportunidad para narrar un hecho que solo Chitose debía conocer

─ Nee-san

─ ¿Por qué mentiste? ─ se adelantó Chitose ─ sobre la muerte de mamá

─ debía hacerlo, la princesa Akari no debe saber la verdad, debía hacerle creer que fueron simples sicarios ─ dijo Chitose

─ Pero me mentiste a mi también ─ dijo Chitose ─ me dijiste que estaban buscando a los asesinos de Sugiura-san, pero no era así, buscaban a mamá

─ Lo sé, pero no podía confiar hasta estar segura de que no le dirás la verdad a la princesa

─ ¿de qué verdad hablas?

─ Mamá si le dio un nombre a Ayano ─ dijo Chizuru ─ Ayano sabe muy bien quien fue la que mato a su madre y también sabe quién fue la que asesinó a la nuestra

─ Pero dijiste que mamá murió antes de revelarlo

─ ya te dije, no podemos dejar que la princesa lo sepa, incluso Ayano me tiene prohibido pronunciar ese nombre

─ ¿Quién fue?

─ Toshinō-san


	21. Chapter 21

La verdad de aquel día parecía simplemente una mentira, más de ser cierto las cosas cambiarían. Una nueva perspectiva la que Chitose quiere eludir, sea por el amor, o por el grado de aprecio que tiene hacia su princesa.

─ Nee-san, no debes dejar que eso te afecte ─ Chizuru pensó en que tal vez se precipito con su hermana

─ Lo sé ─ Chitose miró hacia una ventana los colores que por ahí se colaban ─ estoy segura de que ella es diferente, aun si toda su familia sea una tanda de asesinos, yo… creo en Akari

─ ¿la amas? ─ dijo Chizuru provocando que las mejillas de su hermanas se tornaran rosadas ─ eso es lo que te hace confiar en ella, pero no solo eso, nosotros hemos visto la bondad en su corazón, ella es diferente

─ Akari es como un ángel

─ tienes razón, y es debido a tu admiración por ella que no resistirás por mucho tiempo la tentación ─ Chizuru tenía ese presentimiento, Chitose caería tarde o temprano

Chitose miró a su hermana preguntándose qué era lo que quería decir, sin más ella no compartía emoción positiva incluso se podría decir que estaba preocupada. Ya sea cual sea su preocupación, algo debía suceder para que Chizuru confiara en los sentimientos de su hermana, y eso no le agradaba.

─ Nee-san, dependemos de la unión de los reinos para lograr sobrevivir ─ dijo Chizuru recordándole a su hermana su objetivo, y recordándolo lo desdichada que eran sus vidas en ese lugar ─ si dejas que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tu misión, la guerra destruirá a los que estamos en medio… a los más débiles, a los humildes… a nosotros.

─ debo… dejarla ir

Chitose comprendió perfectamente el pesar de Chizuru, admitió que razón la tenía y mucho, pero dejar al amor de su vida era algo muy difícil. El juego nuevamente había cambiado de dirección, estaba como al principio, sin ilusiones, sin esperanzas.

─ Nee-san

─ Yo… lo haré ─ dijo con firmeza, y se marchó por la puerta.

─ lo siento mucho, pero tu dolor será recompensado Nee-san ─ Chizuru dijo con voz quedo ─ lo prometo.

.

.

.

Abandonaron el valle muerto que encerraba entre volcanes la aldea de los pesares, para dirigirse una vez más a su destino, el destino de Akari y el destino de Chitose lejos de ella. Chitose ya no confiaría en nada, y nada le detendrá hasta entregar a la princesa al palacio de Himawari.

La princesa iba en frente recorriendo los senderos que llevaban a la entrada del más grande reino, Chitose le seguía y junto a ella iba Hanako, todas montadas en caballos que Chizuru les había facilitado. Estaban cerca de los límites territoriales, ya solo faltarían, si todo sale bien, tres días para llegar a su destino.

Entre ellas había un silencio casi total, de no ser por la chica castaña que mataba el tempo contando o preguntando cualquier cosa. Pero hasta Hanako notaba esa tensión que se había formado entre la princesa y su escolta.

Akari podría sentir culpa por lo que ha Chitose y su hermana les había sucedido, sintiéndose alguien infectado por la sangre de sus antepasados cuyos actos lastimaron a muchos, y entre ese mar de gente herida esta Chitose.

Pero Chitose no compartía los mismos pensamientos, en ella estaba presente siempre los maravillosos recuerdos que ha pasado junto a la pelirroja, aquellos que solo serán recuerdos y que no habrá más nunca algo igual. Sin duda recordar dolería de ahí en adelante, pues ya se había decidido y el camino que ha tomado la lastimará.

─ ¿en qué piensas? ─ Hanako sacó a Chitose de su trance

─ nada ─ dijo ella no queriendo seguir un tema de conversación

─ Bueno, deberás estar despierta si quieres seguir siendo escolta de la princesa

─ yo no fui la culpable de todo lo que nos sucedió ─ por alguna razón inexistente Chitose se tomó muy enserio ese comentario inocente de Hanako

─ cálmate ─ dijo la castaña tratando de apaciguar a la chica ─ solo bromeaba ─ Hanako se acercó más a Chitose para hablar con ella sin que la pelirroja le pudiera oír ─ sé que no está en tus planes alejarte de Akari

Chitose tenía una respuesta para eso, pero tardó unos segundos en contestar ─ ya no serán más

─ ¿Qué tatas de decirme?

─ solo hay que concentrarnos en la tarea, Akari debe llegar sana al palacio de Himawari

─ si tienes razón ─ Hanako presintió que Chitose no quería hablar nada que tenga que ver con la princesa ─ ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?

─ está bien ─ dijo ─ ya casi no me duele

─ huh debe ser duro pelear con las arqueras del cielo

Chitose paró el caballo de golpe sorprendiendo a la castaña ─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aunque la pregunta estaba algo mal pues fácilmente Hanako lo pudo averiguar de Akari pero… ─ me lo dijo tu hermana

Hanako no dejó que Chitose le detuviera pues la princesa había tomado una ventaja considerable y eso no debía suceder. Sin embargo Chitose se quedó ahí mismo un tiempo procesando lo que la castaña había dicho.

─ ¿Cómo pudo ella?

Cierto, ¿Cómo pudo Chizuru saber que fue atacada por las arqueras del cielo?.

Chitose sacudió su cabeza y siguió adelante. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pus bien y Akari pudo haber compartido esa información, además de que la pelirroja se preocuparía por Chitose y demandaría que le dieran un trato adecuado mientras estaba inconsciente. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que Chizuru hubiera estado siguiéndolas desde mucho antes.

Con la tarde por terminar las chicas montaron su campamento en los límites territoriales a la orilla de un rio. Como práctico y con agua abundante para el aseo, así lo pensó Hanako. Chitose preparó todo para que la princesa no pase por malos ratos y tenga una noche de sueño placentera

─ creo que todo está listo ─ dijo Chitose terminando de montar la tienda para que ahí duerma la princesa

─ Y yo termine de encender el fuego ─ dijo Hanako

─ gracias por todo chicas ─ agradeció la pelirroja ─ me siento mal por no haberles ayudado

─ descuida Akari-chan, ese es nuestro trabajo ─ dijo la castaña ─ que les parece si tomamos un baño antes de que oscurezca?

─ Seria grandioso ─ Akari se entusiasmó ─ vamos Chitose

─ No ─ dijo ella seca sin emoción ─ lo siento tengo algo que hacer

─ está bien ─ Akari tenía un tono de desilusión ─ vamos Hanako

Chizuru tenía mucha razón, Chitose no soportaría mucho tiempo en caer en la tentación, y por eso eligió estar lo más lejos posible de la pelirroja. Tal vez así después no duela tanto la despedida, aunque eso sea imposible, y más sabiendo que su corazón late por esa chica cada día mas.

Con todo listo y la noche sobre sus cabezas, Chitose decidió que haría la guardia y daría paso a que Hanako descansara. Akari no estaba en el plan así que no le quedó otra más que atender la orden de Hanako aun si ella intentase hablar con Chitose la castaña le dijo que no era una buena idea.

Con la vista en las estrellas y la fogata iluminándole en la noche, Chitose buscó en los cielos patrones que le den sentido a su existencia, pero en esas luces el recuerdo se hacía con sus deliberaciones momentáneas. Chitose suspiro amargamente estrujando su corazón con el toque de su mano y de sus ojos una lagrima floreció.

─ perdóname

Ese ángel no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles y el suave tacto de sus delicadas manos no hacían más que acelerar sus latidos. Hacia frío pero sus manos eran tan cálidas, y la caricia sobre su mejilla calienta aún más su alma como el fuego de sus cabellos.

─ Akari-chan

Era un sueño, debía ser un sueño. Era imposible que Akari estuviera junto a ella en esa noche tan fría, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y recostada sobre su pecho. Pero todo era tan real, como el roce de sus cabellos y el suave susurro de sus labios.

─ te amo Chitose

No podía ser cierto, era una mentira cruel de su imaginación, pero más que eso, sus manos no lo soportaron y entre ellas su delicado cuerpo sostuvo. Ella le miró sonrojada con los ojos deseosos rogando por algo, atención tal vez, pero la atención de Chitose se desvió a esos labios que siempre había querido besar.

─ te amo Akari-chan

Si todo era mentira no había consecuencias en dejarse llevar. Y así fue que Chitose descendió hacia ella despacio algo insegura, pero ella le esperaba ya con sus ojos en la oscuridad. Chitose comprendió que tenía permitido hacerlo, dio ese paso y con suavidad unió sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso que maravilloso se volvió, las sensaciones amargas desaparecieron en un instante.

─ Chitose ─ susurraba ella entre respiraciones ─ te amo te amo

Aquellas chicas junto al fuego se besaron una y otra vez, y despacio recorriendo el corto camino en la tienda juntas se acostaron y siguieron hasta convertir esa mentira en un dulce sueño. Pero aunque para Chitose sea un sueño, para Akari era todo real.


	22. Chapter 22

─ ¿algo paso entre ustedes? ─ Hanako apuntaba con su espada a una Chitose que le veía desde el suelo.

Todo había sido una tontería, y más aun siguiendo sus sentimientos sabiendo que eso era lo que no debía hacer. Chitose había desertado y ni aun la propia Ayano se apiadaría de ella sabiendo bien lo que hiso esa noche.

─ entiendo ─ Hanako bajó su arma pues no era tan necesario como pensaba ─ se lo que sienten entre ustedes pero ¿tienes idea de lo que significa?

─ no es esta bien que me lo recuerdes ─ Chitose se sentó en el suelo dejando que las recientes memorias la golpeen una vez más ─ no está bien lo que hice, creí… me dejé llevar

─ debes estar al menos algo agradecida conmigo de que no te asesine aquí mismo, además… ─ Hanako compartía cierta empatía con la chica albina ─ lo hago como amiga, por la amistad que tengo con Akari

Chitose no necesitaba su compasión, incluso deseaba en parte que Hanako la atravesara con esa espada y que acabara con su sufrimiento. Pero, el recuerdo… Cálidas eran sus caricias, delicadas como sus ojos que brillaban con intensa pasión, que hermoso error. Los besos las palabras… aquella bella princesa cegó de un momento su noble juicio, arrastrándola a un mar de emociones agradables… Chitose… estaba en el cielo.

Sin embargo al olvidar su tarea inicial quebrantó aquella lealtad de la que tanto había costado conseguir, aquella que le llevó devuelta junto a su ángel. ¿El mundo estaba mal? ¿Era un error demostrarle amor puro a la princesa? ¿Estaba mal decirle entre besos y caricias lo mucho que la amaba? No.

─ puedes calmarte… ─ Hanako se suavizó mientras desviaba a la mirada hacia una angustiada Akari ─ lo he sabido desde hace mucho, y… me alegra por ella… pero… debes elegir aquí y ahora.

Hanako se retiró permitiendo que la princesa se acercara hacia Chitose preocupada por la salud de la chica. Chitose se alegraba de tener esa atención por parte de la pelirroja, pero deseaba que la tragara la tierra en ese preciso momento.

─ Estas bien Chitose ─ Akari se sentó frente a ella buscando los ojos de la chica

─ Esto… todo… fue un error ─ Chitose pronuncio encontrando la mirada de la princesa Akari ─ lo lamento tanto

─ ¿Qué dices? ─ Akari se le acercó más acortando poco a poco la distancia mientras levantaba su mano y la posaba en la mejilla de la chica

─ Akari… no podemos seguir así, ¡ya no lo soporto! ─ Chitose giró la cabeza alejando la sensación agradable del toque de la princesa sobre su piel

─ no es así ─ dijo intentando levantar el ánimo de la chica ─ saldremos adelante, tu y yo, juntas

─ juntas… crees que quiero estar contigo… siendo tu sombra mientras otra te posee ─ dolía, pero aquellas palabras tenían cierto grado de verdad

─ no, así no será

─ por favor Akari… sabes que de eso depende la vida de mucha gente

Akari negó por un momento su propósito gracias a la ayuda de Chitose, pero, la propia chica tenía razón y no debía seguir a sus sentimientos ciegamente. Comprendió que bajo sus decisiones dependerá la vida de muchas personas, eso y que el sacrificio era inmenso más estaba dispuesta a seguirlo.

─ entiendo ─ dijo llena de tristeza

Si algo debían hacer, ese era el momento clave para realizarlo. Akari tomo la mano de Chitose entre las suyas haciendo que el contacto provoque que sus miradas se encuentren. Akari redujo la distancia y con la mayor delicadez del mundo deposito un casto beso sobre los labios de Chitose.

─ Akari-chan ─ Chitose no soporto y se derrumbó entre los brazos de Akari llorando su desgracia y su entorno sufrimiento

─ Chitose ─ Akari la sostuvo con fuerza acariciando tras su cabeza con suaves movimientos

Hanako vio desde lejos aquella muestra de afecto y como sin más se volvió una cruel despedida. Maldijo su posición y el no poder hacer nada para ayudarles, estaba atada, ni aun la propia Himawari le perdonaría si cometía una estupidez. Contrario de lo que muchos piensan Himawari tiene planes para el reino Furutani, su imperio estaba por renacer y nadie impedirá que eso ocurra.

Mientras tanto…

En los valles cerca del bosque de cerezos al otro lado del rio de las doncellas, donde los límites del reino de Himawari gozan de bellos paisajes envidia de los intrusos. Ahí por donde cabalga una majestuosa mujer acompañada por una simple.

Se adentraron en los límites del reino de Himawari con un objetivo claro. Llegando a lo alto de una colina la mujer detiene su caballo ordenando a su acompañante imitar sus acciones, baja del animal sin nada de protección contra el mundo demostrando simpleza ante aquellos ojos que la rodean.

─ ¡Nadeshiko! ─ dice ella ─ ¡muéstrate!

De la nada aparece ante ellas una figura encapuchada, cayendo de lo alto sin sofocarse en lo más mínimo. Ella se inclina hacia un lado y posa sus ojos que oculta sobre aquella mujer, luego se dirige hacia su acompañante a quien besa en la mejilla sin pena alguna.

─ Su majestad ─ la chica se descubre la cabeza mostrándose ante la reina ─ ¿a qué debo esta osadía?

─ sé lo que piensas hacer, y estoy aquí para implorar que desistas

─ Eso no me lo esperaba de la majestuosa Yui ─ la chica se dirige esquivando a Yui hacia su acompañante ─ supongo que es gracias a ti Ayano

─ debo seguir los ideales de mi madre ─ dijo Ayano ─ pero aun así lo que me trajo hasta aquí es una fuerza mayor

─ supongo… y adivinaré ─ Nadeshiko cambio de enfoque y caminó hasta estar frente a la reina que al verla sonreír Yui se sonrojó ─ esa fuerza mayor… será… ¿tu hija?

─ sabes bien que… ─ Yui recuperó su postura luego de un breve momento ─ mucha gente moriría si esto continua

─ las cosas por las que tienes que pasar reina Yui ─ Nadeshiko ya había pensado en las posibilidades de un nuevo conflicto, y de solo pensar en las consecuencias provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago ─ pero por lo que me dices… yo soy la culpable

─ yo no he dicho eso

─ es cierto, pero eso es lo que estas tratando de decirme

─ no queremos un nuevo enfrentamiento ─ dijo Ayano tratando de bajar la tensión entre las dos líderes ─ tu más que nadie Nadeshiko entiendes cuáles son los riesgos

─ Ayano ─ Nadeshiko apartó con su mano la reina y fue contra la amazona ─ ¿crees que soy yo la equivocada? ¡Es esta tu forma de darnos la espalda!

─ ¡yo no estoy en tu contra! ─ se defendió Ayano

─ no, ¿claro que no? ─ Nadeshiko apuntó con su dedo acusador hacia la reina Yui ─ dime Ayano, ¿acaso no fueron los suyos los asesinos de tu madre? ¡¿Sus manos no están manchadas con la sangre de aquella que juró lealtad a su majestad?!...

─ ella buscaba la paz de los reinos y yo estoy dispuesta a seguir con sus sueños.

─ ¿aun si eso implica aliarte con sus asesinos? ─ preguntó Nadeshiko manteniendo su intensa mirada sobre Ayano ─ pero eso no es lo que te motiva… ¿verdad Ayano? ─ Ayano negó con la cabeza dándole la autoridad de seguir ─ es amor… amor por Yui… amor por tu hija Akari

Yui se mantuvo en silencio mientras dejó a su corazón al borde del colapso, pues esa verdad creyó haberla sepultado muy en el fondo, pero eso no explicaba cómo era posible que Nadeshiko supiera todo eso. El pasado se hiso presente en Yui, quien con una sonrisa vivía en sus memorias los hermosos momentos que vivió junto a la amazona de la coleta, la mujer que le robó el corazón, la madre de sus hijas.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ─ dijo Ayano creyendo no entender

─ es fácil para ti ocultarlo pero no lo es para ella ─ Nadeshiko fue hacia la reina y tomándola del mentón la obligó a mirarlas. Ayano miró su pena y sus errores reflejados en las lágrimas de Yui ─ además, Kagami no es buena ocultando secretos Ayano

De las sombras apareció la nombrada con una sombra de culpa sobre ella, no ayudó que Ayano le lanzara una mirada desaprobatoria que la hiso quebrarse en sí misma. Nadeshiko le ordeno acercase ignorando los conflictos de aquellas chicas, ella le entregó un pergamino que abrió curiosa y lo leyó rápidamente, luego se volvió hacia la reina y la amazona.

─ soy una persona paciente su majestad pero tengo un límite, la verdad no me interesa sus pasado ni su futuro y sería mejor para mí no volver a saber nada de usted. Ahora en vista de que… Ayano es una persona que le ha dado mucho a mi tribu y que considero una amiga de confianza seria descortés de mi parte no brindarle la ayuda que ella necesite.

─ Esperaremos hasta que el imperio de Himawari surja y su patético reino sea asimilado, pero hasta entonces, nos mantendremos alertas y a la más minina provocación, no dudaremos en atacar.

─ Gracias Nadeshiko ─ Ayano se inclinó mostrando sus respectos a quien una vez fue su mentora

─ Muchas gracias su majestad ─ Yui imitó a Ayano y agradeció a la chica

Nadeshiko no dijo nada más así que se retiró hacia las sombras seguida por Kagami quien iba caminando de espaldas mientras juntaba sus manos pidiéndole perdón a la amazona de cabello morado. Ayano le hiso un gesto con la mano sentenciándola a una pronta reunión donde deberán saldar cuentas.

─ Ayano ─ Ayano se crispo al escuchar su nombre y la soledad que les rodeaba le puso los nervios de punta

─ Yui ─ Ayano cerró sus ojos al sentir a la chica arrimarse contra ella y apretarla con fuerza ─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Ya lo saben ─ dijo buscando los ojos de la amazona

─ Bueno… ─ Ayano se rasco la mejilla ─ supongo que a estas alturas ya no importa

─ ¿tú crees?

─ … ─ Ayano no tenía una respuesta clara pero lo que si tenía claro era la cercanía con la que gozaba, solo a un paso de un beso de su amada Yui. ─ te amo Yui, eso es lo único que debería importar

─ Si, lo sé ─ dijo Yui ocultándose en el hombro de Ayano ─ luego de que mi reino sea parte del imperio de Himawari, podremos dejar de ocultar lo que sentimos.

─ ¿ahora a dónde iremos?

─ tenemos que ir al reino de Himawari para la boda

─ ¿Toshinō Kyōko no vendrá con nosotras?

─ No lo sé, no me importa


	23. Chapter 23

Manteniendo distancia le acompañó a su destino, allá en donde las maravillas cobran vida se eleva majestuoso el palacio de Himawari, sus caminos serán distintos a partir de ese momento. Con la mirada de muchos puestos sobre las tres chicas que avanzan por las traficadas calles del pueblo, se anuncia veloz la visita y la tan ansiada boda parece que puede continuar.

Hanako sabía cuál fue el problema, desde un principio su misión era la de servir de apoyo a la princesa y aquella escolta, y por tal, su llegada no debía haberse atrasado por al menos tres días, pero parece que las cosas no fueron tan simples para ella.

─ Tan enorme

Chitose alzó la mirada hacia el cielo donde parecía acariciar las torres más altas del palacio, era claro que ahí todo tenía un tamaño que se consideraba superior. Todo lo majestuoso tenía que tener un precio, para Himawari era el miedo que su reino podría infundir en los corazones de las personas.

Llegaron hasta la entrada principal del palacio hasta la punta blanca de una enorme alfombra que cubría un sendero hasta las enormes puertas del palacio. Detuvieron sus caballos dejando un poco de lado a sus acompañantes para concentrarse en la princesa a quien con delicadeza sutil un par de chicas ayudaron a desmontar.

─ princesa Akari, es un honor ─ los súbditos se arrodillaron frente a la pelirroja en señal de respeto y posición.

Chitose desde aun su caballo se fijó en una mujer de cabello azul que salió del palacio, caminaba elegante majestuosa y femenina. Era la primera vez que la veía y por los cuentos que escuchaba supo entonces que esa mujer de cabello azul no podría ser otra más que la propia reina del tan elogiado reino Furutani

─ baja del caballo

─ ¿Qué? ─ Chitose vio a su compañera apresurarse en la tarea, increíblemente Hanako se mostró más dócil de lo que aparentaba

─ baja del caballo ─ Chitose hiso lo que Hanako le ordenó

Con los pies en el suelo Chitose quiso avanzar hasta donde la princesa estaba parada, en la punta sobre la alfombra, pero Hanako la tomó del brazo y la arrastro hasta el suelo. Chitose jamás se había arrodillado de esa forma, incluso estaba mal mantener la vista alzada.

─ quédate ahí, no te muevas

Las pisadas eran amortiguadas por la capa de algodón pero sobre ellas sus sonidos seguían ahí acercándose. Chitose se arriesgó un momento entonces vio a la mujer delante de Akari envolviéndola en un abrazo. Algo que sin duda molesto mucho a la chica arquera

─ Bienvenida Akari-chan ─ pronuncio deleitando a muchas y sorprendiendo a otras con tan hermosa voz ─ ¿ha sido difícil?

─ Un poco majestad

Himawari desvió su atención para posarla en el par de chicas que estaba arrodilladas tras la princesa, inmediatamente su atención se concentró en aquella que portaba un arco y flechas. Por un instante creyó reconocerla pero prefirió no precipitarse.

─ Hisa ─ llamó la reina y tan pronto una chica apareció acudiendo al llamado ─ guía a la princesa Akari, necesita descansar

─ Si mi señora ─ dijo la chica que enseguida se encargó del asunto

Akari le siguió siempre mirando hacia atrás a esa chica que mantenía su vista en el suelo y que amaba tanto. Hubiera deseado verla a los ojos una última vez, pues esa era su última oportunidad, y mientras se alejaba su corazón se estremecía y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Solo entonces susurro un adiós a su amada Chitose.

─ Hanako ¿Por qué estas arrodillada? ─ dijo la reina prosiguiendo con las dos chicas restantes

─ lo siento, no debía tardar tanto, he fallado en la misión que me ha encomendado Himawari-onee-chan

─ levántate, sabes que no debes postrarte ante mí por ningún motivo ─ Hanako se levantó colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Chitose para que esta no se moviera y siguiera en la misma posición ─ es cierto que te atrasaste pero Akari-chan está aquí al fin sana y salva. Además… supongo…

Chitose sintió era mirara posarse sobre ella, estaba ahí frete haciéndola sentirse intimidada. Como si fuera aquel que tiene su vida rezaba para que no se alzara con enojo por su desafortunado contratiempo.

─ una de las protegidas de Sugiura-san… ─ dijo la reina teniendo en cuenta su posición ante aquella desconocida ─ Chitose ¿verdad?

─ ma majestad ─ pronuncio con la voz temblosa

─ levántate ─ ordeno y Chitose obedeció ─ ¿Cuál es el problema? ─ preguntó descolocando a Chitose

─ p perdón

─ me sorprende que Sugiura-san te enviara a ti, una simple plebeya, cuando le ordené específicamente que se hiciera cargo personalmente

─ Yo… yo no estaba enterada su majestad

─ claro que no ─ expresó sonriendo ─ la amazona seguramente confía mucho en ti, y en tu… hermana ─ Chitose se sorprendió de que la reina Himawari supiera lo de su hermana, preguntándose cuantos más lo sabían antes que ella

─ Chizuru

─ Si, esa hermana tuya… ─ dijo endureciendo su expresión ─ Chizuru… me ha estado causando muchos problemas…

Problemas?

No estaba entendiendo bien a que venían esas aclaraciones, si bien no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día con su hermana Chizuru, creía que ellas compartían las mismas ideologías gracias a las enseñanzas de Ayano. Pero, Chitose se había estado preguntando, desde que dejó a su hermana atrás, ¿por qué Chizuru no buscó refugio en el reino de Himawari?, si bien los rumores sobre la reina eran acertados.

Aun así la reina no era una persona bondadosa como todos la pintaban, Chitose estaba empezando a pensar lo contrario, entonces eso explicaba por qué Chizuru no dejó tierra de nadie para asegurar la supervivencia de los suyos.

¿Chizuru no dijo la verdad?

─ me permite cuestionar los métodos que tiene Sugiura-san para enseñar a sus protegidas

─ ¿Qué problemas le ha causado mi hermana? ─ Aunque Chitose se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso sintió la necesidad de averiguar todo lo posible

─ usted… ─ mas a la reina no le agradó que Chitose se tomara la libertad de interrogarla ─ ¿Cuál es su historia Chitose? ─ Pero decidió esquivarla lanzando una pregunta

─ ¿mi historia?

─ ¿Qué la motivó a servirle a… Sugiura-san?

─ yo… no le sirvo a nadie

─ estoy confundida ─ dijo Himawari ─ ¿hay algo más que la motivó a estar dispuesta a dar su vida por la princesa Akari? ─ la reina apunto con su mano el vendaje en el hombro de Chitose, intuyendo que la herida había sido reciente ─ acaso… ¿es amor?

Hanako estaba sudando frio, esa no era una buena señal. Si la reina se enteraba de la relación que Chitose mantuvo con Akari, la chica de gafas podría ser acusada de muchas maneras y eso no terminaría muy bien.

─ ¡yahoo! ─ para suerte de las chicas, una mujer llegó corriendo hacia ellas en un plan muy animado

─ Sakurako ─ si ese era el verdadero nombre de esa mujer risueña, Chitose supuso que esa era la esposa de Himawari, la segunda gobernante

─ oh Hanako ya está aquí ─ dijo la castaña y abrazó a la nombrada

─ ¡déjame! ─ protestó la chica

─ Sakurako compórtate ─ Himawari le golpeó la cabeza para que dejara de ser un tanto impertinente

─ ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Solo estoy contenta de que mi hermanita este de regreso

Era algo poco visto que la hermana de la que a simple vista parecía una simple sirvienta más del reino, fuera en realidad la segunda gobernante de dicho reino. Y más fuera de lugar la actitud infantil que posee.

─ Chizuru ─ dijo Sakurako sacando a Chitose de su trance ─ perdón, te pareces mucho a ella

─ es su hermana ─ dijo Hanako ─ su nombre es Chitose

─ vaya, oye Hanako ¿Dónde está Kaede-chan?

─ Eso… pues…

─ Ella volverá mañana ─ dijo Himawari emprendiendo la marcha hacia el palacio pero se detuvo a un par de metros ─ Chitose… ─ dijo en tono amenazante ─ eres libre de quedarte si así lo deseas, si te retiras, no te detendré, pero si algo malo le llega a pasar a Kaede… tú y tu hermana dense por muertas ─ Himawari reanudó su marcha dejando a Chitose muy confundida ─ vamos Sakurako

─ ¡si! ─ dijo la colmilluda ─ nos vemos luego Chitose Hanako ─ se despidió y fue con Himawari desapareciendo en el interior del palacio.

Chitose quedó pasmada, no estaba entendiendo nada. Pero si sabía a quién se refería la reina gracias a la historia que Chizuru le contó, aquella donde Ayano fue protagonista. Más en su mente apareció la respuesta y esta estaba su lado.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─ Hanako dijo ─ ¿vas a irte?

─ Si ─ le respondió ─ no soportaría estar cerca cuando llegue el momento.

Chitose montó en su caballo dispuesta a alejarse del reino Furutani, tal vez, su hermana tenga algo bueno para mantenerla ocupada y no pensar en la pelirroja. Hanako imitó a Chitose y monto en su caballo, Chitose le miro preguntándole pero esta afirmó moviendo la cabeza, era momento de que hablaran.

A las afueras en una colina que les permitió ver la inmensidad del reino de Himawari, las chicas se pararon y apreciaron los colores con los que el sol de la tarde cubría con sus colores el valle donde se alzada el enorme palacio. Hanako busco un lugar donde estar más cómoda así que se sentó en la raíz de un gran árbol mientras Chitose seguía de pie.

─ Mi misión no era escoltar a la princesa Akari ─ dijo mas Chitose se limitó a escuchar con atención ─ era un secreto, debía encontrar a Chizuru

─ por eso fuiste a la cabaña de Ayano en el bosque ─ ahora tenía sentido el que Hanako se apareciera justo ahí si bien sabe que nadie iba a ese lugar y que ellas no pasarían por ahí en su viaje hacia el reino de Himawari

─ creía que podría encontrar información que me llevara hacia su escondite

─ fingiste ─ desde el primer encentro Hanako supo que estaba en el lugar incorrecto

─ así es ─ Hanako recogió una rama del suelo y con ella dibujó sobre la tierra ─ sabía que atacarían a la princesa Akari, según nuestros informes, pero con Ayano protegiendo a Akari, nadie sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima.

─ querías encontrarla aun poniendo la vida de Akari en riesgo ─ Chitose apretó los puños dejándose llevar por sus propias conclusiones

─ No Chitose, yo la vi a ella, la vi cuando se la llevaron… Chizuru no se atrevería

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Chizuru podría ser su hermana pero estaba desconfiando de ella por las cosas que le había ocultado

─ Kaede

─ ¿la princesa Kaede? ─ ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre, ¿Cuál era la relación que mantenía con su hermana para que la reina Himawari las amenazara de muerte?

─ Si, mi misión era encontrarlas, Kaede y Chizuru, y llevarlas al reino.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Himawari ya lo dijo antes, Chizuru es una criminal

─ Ya no sé a quién creerle ─ todo estaba mal, además su sueño estaba ya perdido. Eso era resignación

─ Tu hermana no mintió, solo no te conto toda la verdad

─ Entonces… ¿Por qué no la arrestaste y la trajiste ante la reina como se te ordenó?

─ Porque no encontré a Kaede

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver la princesa Kaede con mi hermana?

─ Kaede cada cierto tiempo desaparece del reino por completo, ella huye hacia el bosque y desaparece sin dejar huella. Ella va en busca de su amada

─ quieres decir que…

─ Kaede y Chizuru mantienen un amor prohibido.

─ … ─

─ ese día no pude arrestar a Chizuru porque Kaede no estaba en tierra de nadie, ella mantiene a Kaede en otro lugar, un lugar secreto. Si arrestaba a Chizuru Kaede quedaría desprotegida, pues bien Chizuru la ama tanto que está dispuesta a dar su vida por ella, en las manos de Chizuru Kaede jamás correrá peligro y Himawari sabe eso mejor que nadie.

* * *

 **Aclaro, por si las moscas:**

 **En la historia de Ayano Kaede tiene la misma edad que Chizuru, y de alguna forma Hanako es mayor que las hermanas Ikeda.**

 **Hola a todos. Gracias por pasarse por aquí y dejar sus lindos comentarios. Ya esta historia está por terminar y será algo… por el estilo más trágico. En fin… faltan dos o tres capítulos más y daré esto por terminado. Así retomaré otros proyectos como "Deseos" y "El Caso Toshinō" que por cierto ayer actualicé. También seguiré con "prisionera" (aunque a esta solo le faltan dos capítulos como máximo) y remataré con "dulce pesadilla" y si el tiempo me deja terminaré unos fanfics que tengo ocultos por ahí pero que no les diré cuales son. JEJE**


	24. Chapter 24

Chitose no soportaría ver a su princesa en las manos de otra, pero aunque deseara y peleara por ella, parece que las cualidades que podría ayudarla a mantenerla a su lado no sirven en esos casos. Recordar solo le ayudaba a superar su soledad, soledad que nunca antes había sido tan intensa, tan presente en su vida, tan toxica y desgarradora. La imagen de ella vivirá, felices por un momento en el que sus corazones latieron ansiosos, las caricias de aquella dama, las sensaciones de aquellos labios, la sonrisa que era suya, todos los recuerdos felices serán atesorados dentro de su alma triste.

Deprimirse no servía de nada, ahí con la cabeza gacha avanza silenciosa, dejando atrás las lágrimas que derrama. Sus pasos parecen cansados, todo en ella no posee vida, y cae agotada revolcándose en su dolor, gritando el nombre de su amada. Qué extraña sensación, tuvo la oportunidad y la desaprovechó, todo… para mantener la paz en los reinos y que personas inocentes no salieran lastimadas, para permitirles vivir a aquellos que una vez le desearon el peor de los males, aquellos que sin piedad se burlaban de ella y de su desafortunado destino… todos merecen vivir.

─ Akari-chan…. Akari-chan

El amor es cruel aunque su definición tenga algo que ver con la felicidad, pero más que feliz el dolor que arrastra consigo ese sentimiento, maltrata sin misericordia sus sentidos y agoniza lentamente entre lágrimas. ¿Pronto acabará?

En la nieve cae sintiendo el frio y la humedad, sin embargo, ello demuestra lo dolida que esta al no sentir más que su corazón deteriorándose. Respira entrecortada, lenta toma aquello que le ayuda a vivir, de momento… se arrastra unos metros y deja de luchar… cae sus brazos sin fuerza para seguir dejándose a merced de las criaturas del bosque.

La noche llega pero ella no se entera… enterrada vacía entre la nieve devuelve al viento sus lamentos, silbando ellos le alejan y caen más adelante al igual que ella. Chitose ya no puede con ello… Chitose solo desea su princesa… Chitose espera que Akari no la encuentre muerta.

─ Hola… ¿hay alguien ahí?

Como era de esperarse la falta de alimento y bebida la dejaron sin energías, sin las necesarias para saber qué fue lo que sucedió después de cerrar los ojos. Más en ese momento se sintió revivida y con energía suficiente para darle pelea a aquella que se atreva a molestarle.

─ mmm… ¿Qué sucedió? ─ preguntó moviendo sus ojos en busca de algo familiar, pero extraño era todo en entorno que le rodeaba pues allá donde se había quedado botada la nieve le serviría como referencia, ahí solo la luz de una vela poco le servía en la oscuridad ─ ¿Dónde estoy?

─ no necesitas saber eso… bueno… ni yo misma estoy tan segura ─ dijo la voz de una mujer que en las sombras se ocultaba

─ ¿Quién… ─ Chitose intentó incorporarse descubriendo que tenía manos y pies inmovilizados, estaba atada ─ ¿Qué?

─ no te esfuerces Chitose ─ dijo ella, reaccionando a su nombre Chitose alzó la mirada

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

─ debería matarte ¿no es así? ─ rió carcajeándose viendo la reacción de Chitose ─ creo que sí debería jajaja

─ hmp ─ Chitose pataleo tratando de alejarse o al menos liberarse

─ Las arqueras no fueron rival para ti, por lo que veo… ─ lentos pasos sonaban sus pisadas en la madera y lentamente su figura emergió desde las sombras ─ saliste victoriosa

Chitose miró a la mujer sorprendida por la revelación que ella presenciaba, aquella que sonriendo estúpidamente deja muchas preguntas a la pobre chica. Sin embargo algo es seguro, ella no es amigable por lo que en su manera de hablar Chitose pudo notar, no importa que esa chica sea la mismísima reina Toshinō Kyōko.

─ Tu… que… no entiendo ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─ Ya no valía ser respetuosa con su majestad pues ese respeto se perdió al momento en el que se encontró prisionera de las cuerdas que la atan

Ella sonríe mostrando una expresión burlona y desagradable, increíblemente su gesto demente le funciona bien a esa rubia. Avanza despacio infringiendo miedo, anticipando cada golpe y cada pataleo de Chitose.

─ te contaré una historia:

 _Había una vez en un reino lejano una bella mujer, su belleza era única y alabada era donde sea que la vieran. Se decía que decencia de los dioses y que su hermosa figura era envidiado por la propia afrodita, que su cabello dorado era el regalo de las ninfas, que su sonrisa ponía celosa a la diosa Freyja y bla bla. Tan era su lindura que aprovechaba cada momento de ella para hacer que su vida mucho más simple, una vida digna de una reina. Pero las mentiras no siempre son buenas, y más viviendo en un reino pequeño, donde sus "habilidades" empezaban a sonar por todas partes, ni aun teniendo sus encantos como arma de su lado nada le sirvió para defenderse de las acusaciones y los fraudes que día a día llevaba a cabo._

 _Sin otra alternativa, buscó refugio lejos de su hogar, buscando un lugar donde comenzar de nuevo pero sin dejar los viejos hábitos. El viaje fue largo y cansado, pero junto a ella le acompañó su única hija haciendo que el viaje no fuera tan solitario_

 _Llegaron hasta un reino lejos de su hogar donde seguramente nadie jamás había escuchado hablar de ellas. Aprovechando su bajo perfil, la mujer inventó una historia digna de creer para quien la viera a ella, esa era su jugada._

 _Se le otorgó los méritos de sus hazañas y se le reconoció como la Duquesa, ella y su hija ya no tendrían que vivir siempre engañando, nunca más, ese sería su última mentira._

 _Pero las cosas no siempre son así…_

 _La mujer viendo la oportunidad de que podía lograr mucho más, valiéndose de sus encantos se dispuso a subir de nivel… la reina. La gobernante de este reino tenía una hija que más que niña actuaba como un niño, eso le dio una idea a la mujer de cabello dorado de proponer que su hija sea candidata perfecta para esposa y futura reina. La gobernante acepto sin dudarlo_

 _Todo era alegría, hasta que a la mujer empezó a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado… todo por la reina. Pero la reina no tenía ojos para nadie, o al menos eso era lo que la mujer pensaba… pero la historia era que la reina había encontrado el amor en una amazona._

 _Intentó por todos los medios que la reina se fijara en ella, lo hacía de verdad… pero nada funcionaba, nada parecía dar resultado… no… si la amazona seguía viviendo en el reino. Cayó muy bajo… aun así fue un error muy grande que le atormentó por el resto de sus días…_

 _Nada funcionó, más pero aun, la reina se aisló de todos y de ella. Pero había otro problema… alguien había descubierto todos sus planes, alguien sabía lo que había hecho. Todo se derrumbaría y la reina no tendría piedad con ella o su hija. Tenía que hacer algo… otro error… sus manos ya no eran suaves y tersas, su belleza era poco a poco opacada por un remordimiento._

 _Pero la reina no soportaría el haber perdido a la mujer que tanto amaba… nunca supo la verdad… y así decidió seguir a su amada al más allá._

 _La mujer ya no tenía que temer, nadie sabía la verdad y podía vivir feliz en el castillo junto a su hija quien se convertiría en reina ahora que la reina actual se había suicidado… más había un profundo dolor que no le dejaba dormir… días y días pensando…_

 _Luego una tarde… le dijo adiós a su hija… sabía que no podría alcanzar a la reina pues seguramente estaba ya junto a la amazona… pero al menos… le pediría perdón._

 _Sin saberlo, la mujer dejó sola a su única hija… sola… ahora en un matrimonio que nunca quiso… con una esposa que no la amaba pero que aprendió a hacerlo… nunca lo hizo… ella lo vio… la hija de la amazona le robaría su mujer… ¿era un castigo?... por los errores de su madre…_

 _Aun ellas se atrevieron a mentirle… creyendo… fingiendo ser sus amigas mientras a sus espaldas… la apuñalaban una y otra vez_

─ …pero todo debe acabar algún día ¿verdad Chitose? ─ dijo la rubia caminando alrededor de la chica ─ yo sé cuánto la aman… yo sé… que sin la pierden no podrán nunca ser felices…

Chitose pataleo intentando nuevamente zafarse de sus garras, pues presentía peligro y sabiendo bien que la historia que Kyōko le contó, no era otra que la historia de su madre… aquella… aquella que mató a la suya.

─ eres persistente… ─ tomó la pierna de Chitose y la jalo para así tumbar a la chica ─ me agradas querida

─ ¿Por qué?

─ no es fácil para mí, matar a mi propia hija solo para vengarme de Yui… ─ Kyōko vaciló un momento sus palabras ─ pero todo no es cómo crees que será

─ ¿tú fuiste? ¡tú enviaste a las arqueras! ¿Cómo puedes? Tu propia hija

─ Te confieso un pequeño secreto ─ la rubia se inclinó sobre Chitose y susurrando reveló a la chica ─ Akari no es mi hija

─ ¿Qué?

─ fue fácil para Yui engañar a todo su reino con solo decir un par de palabras, que, siendo sincera hasta yo me creí esa historia. Pero que inocente era, está claro que no puedes tener un bebe sin tener intimidad con tu mujer.

─ Pero entonces si usted no es…

─ ¿no lo adivinas? ─ Chitose negó suavemente carente de imaginación ─ ¡es fácil! ¿Quién se ha preocupado tanto por Yui? ¿Quién hace cualquier cosa que ella ordene sin oponerse? ¿En quién más confía la reina Yui? Te lo deletreo AYANO. Y sabes… eso no me gustó para nada… luego de que mi madre muriera creí que podía reparar el daño que ella le hizo a mucha gente… que estúpida fui al creer que Yui me apoyaría en eso… ¡maldita será siempre al igual que su estúpida madre! ¡Al igual que ella, quien hirió el corazón de una joven que solo buscaba amor! ¡Maldita sean todas!

─ ¿Por qué Akari? ella no te ha hecho ningún daño

─ jajaja ─ reía Kyōko pues algo en las suplicas de Chitose le hacían gracia ─ querida Chitose, no me hagas reír porque tengo un dolor de muela sabes… pero dejando mis problemas de lado… te preguntaré una cosa… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chitose no entendió la pregunta ─ eh

─ creo que no lo sabes ¿verdad? ─ Kyōko caminó hacia un costado de la habitación a oscuras, segundo después volvió con un cuchillo en la mano ─ creo que a las dos nos han mentido ─ la rubia se arrodillo a un lado de Chitose moviendo el cuchillo tras de sí, como si lo estuviera alejando de Chitose ─ ¿no te has preguntado por qué Ayano te encargó cuidar de la princesa pelirroja? ─ Chitose tal vez lo hizo una vez, pues si bien esa tarea podía haberla hecho la propia Ayano ─ sabes… Yui y Ayano creyeron que sería bueno para ti y para Akari

─ Bueno por…

─ te lo explicaré mejor ─ Kyōko se levantó y le dio la espalda a la chica que seguía tendida en el suelo ─ Yui me culpaba por haber ofrecido a Akari como prometida… jajaja me había costado secuestrar a Kaede para que Himawari hiciera polvo el reino de Yui… pero Ayano… ella fue muy lista.

─ ¿tú fuiste la que secuestro a la princesa Kaede? ─ Kyōko asintió con la cabeza afirmando ─ ¿fue por eso que Himawari le declaro la guerra al reino Funami? ─ la rubia volvió a asentir ─ ¡¿es por tu culpa que ahora Akari debe casarse con Chinatsu?!

─ Nadie te ha dicho que es grosero gritarle a las personas ─ Kyōko no parecía molestarse manteniéndose serena pero sin dejar su lado burlón ─ bueno, supongo que me lo merezco… o tal vez… ¿no?

─ ¡suéltame! ─ pataleo Chitose

─ wow wow calma querida, te vas a lastimar ─ dijo Kyōko haciendo el puchero de lastima ─ no entiendo por qué te enojas conmigo… ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que la abandonó? ¿No fuiste tú la que prefirió abandonar lo que deseaba sin pensar en sus sentimientos? Detalles querida ─ Kyōko agarro una silla de por ahí y se sentó enfrentando a Chitose ─ Ayano estaba convencida de que tú y Akari tenían una conexión especial… Yui también lo creía pero… mmm… si ustedes se mantenían justas, tú jamás lograrías fortalecerte y no podrías jamás proteger a la princesa. Jajaja aquí viene lo bueno… pero había algo más… Yui creyó por el bien de Akari que al pasar por esa odisea Akari y tú terminarían el viaje enamoradas la una de la otra. Dime ¿lograste eso? Por las caras que pones adivino que si lo lograste… ¡ah pero espera!… se suponía que al final tú terminarías huyendo con Akari muy lejos y que no la entregarías a Himawari… cosa que si hiciste jajajaja…

─ ¡mientes! ─ Le dolió mucho a la chica, le dolió saber esa verdad que parecía mentira ─ mientes

─ jajajaja… ─ reía Kyōko viendo las lágrimas asomarse en los ojos de Chitose ─ ¡oh oh oh espera espera! Todavía jaja todavía hay más jaja… esto ja esto de seguro te encantará… ─ Kyōko se agarraba el estómago tratando de aguantar su eminente explosión de risa ─ aquella amazona… jajaja… Ayano la que tanto admiras… ¡jajaja no puedo no puedo!... ¡hay mi madre jajaja! Ayano asesino a tu abuelita jajaja…

─ no…

─ AAJAJAJA AAJAJAJA…

* * *

 **Me encanta esa Kyoko malvada XD**


	25. Chapter 25

Puedes ver si a tus ojos no les llega luz, puedes creer que la oscuridad será tal cual tu eterna acompañante. Suspira apagándose, ahogándose en el llanto… sufriendo.

— Puedes elegir ahora si quieres — le dijo ella hablando desde lejos

— ¿Qué puedo yo hacer? — preguntó gimoteando por el dolor

Kyōko guardó silencio despegando hacia su esquina estrecha dispuesta a descansar, mientras susurra un lamento sincero y apega a lado bueno solo por un breve momento. Ya no ríe como antes, hasta, dejó de sonreír.

— cúlpame a mí por tu desdicha… eso no funcionará

Todo queda en silencio, solo afuera pareciera que los animales nocturnos gozan de una gran fiesta, y cantan y bailan atrayendo con su hipnótico desprevenido esos pobres quienes no esperan encontrarse aquella noche… con la muerte.

Chitose, que aun caída en el suelo intenta deshacerse de todo. Aquel sentimiento lleno de espinas que desgarra su alma incitándola al descanso eterno. Su princesa… Akari… vive aún esa chica dentro de su corazón aferrándose a él impidiéndole trabajar con normalidad.

Ella los sabe ¿verdad?

Ella sabe que la ama

— no… ¡no quiero!

— No somos tan diferentes — dijo la rubia sin emoción en la palabra — fuimos traicionadas por el amor… ya solo nos queda el dolor como nuestro acompañante en este mundo… pero… piensa un momento en todo lo que te ha ocurrido, ¿crees que te lo mereces?

Chitose apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y rodo sobre su espalda quedando con la mirada hacia el techo oscuro que no era alcanzado por la vela encendida. Pensó en la respuesta a la pregunta de la rubia, si bien estaba fácil decir un "no" Chitose se planteó mejor su destino ahogando sus palabras sin sentido abrazando por un instante el camino que recorrió

— ¿me mataras?

— no respondas con otra pregunta

— de que sirve mi respuesta si mi vida se extingue

— no soy tan mala como mi madre — le dijo — piensa que te mataré pero solo era una broma. ¿De qué me sirve que mueras? Tú no eres mi enemiga

— ¡Akari tampoco lo es y aun así planeabas asesinarla! — gritó llena de rabia contra la reina Kyōko

— Puede ser… — Kyōko bajo el tono de su voz continuando una lucha interna — tal vez… te mantengo con vida porque… porque en el fondo… deseo que ella sea feliz… porque… aunque no lo parezca… la quiero como si fuera mi hija — Kyōko sonrió divertida convirtiéndose en una gran carcajada demente — ¡o tal vez solo quiero que la veas muerta! Jajaja

— ¡estas demente! Si tan solo huh… — Chitose forcejeo tratando de liberarse nuevamente

— Piénsalo un segundo antes de descargar tu rabia conmigo — dijo Kyōko — estabas débil ¿verdad? Solo te encontré débil tirada en algún lugar del bosque — dijo la rubia — dime ¿no te sientes con más energía que cuando caíste desmayada?

Ella tenía razón y hasta ese momento Chitose pudo darse cuenta, de que sus fuerzas estaban ahí. Acaso no fue ella quien alimentó cuando deliraba, era posible que los verdaderos motivos por los cuales le salvo los lleve consigo, de lo contrario ¿Por qué se molestaría en ayudarla cuando fácilmente la pudo dejar y seguir su camino?

— ¡bien! — Exclamó — quiero que veas el final de todos por tus propios ojos

— ¿de qué hablas?

— Es una lástima — dijo esquivando la pregunta — Akari-chan no tiene nada que ver pero aun así será la primera en caer, claro… eso será tu decisión

Que quería decir

No estaba segura pero de ser cierto todo lo que la rubia había dicho, Akari estaba en peligro y Chitose tenía que salvarla.

— Es hora de dormir — dijo abriendo la boca grande para bostezar — hasta mañana

Luego de que en su mente contara el tiempo suficiente como para saber que la rubia estaba ya dormida, Chitose buscó una forma de liberarse, mirando cerca su oportunidad estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Un cuchillo que supo al verlo fue dejado por la despistada rubia, se arrastró en silencio hasta alcanzarlo y tomándolo apresuro a cortar sus ataduras. Primero las manos con algo de lucha quedaron libres, luego los pies más rápido ya se movían separados.

Se levantó con cuidado de no ser demasiado ruidosa para llamar la atención de la rubia, aunque en esa habitación era difícil saber por lo oscuro si Kyōko estaba o no ahí dentro con ella. Con la mirada trató de ubicar la salida para dar paso a una rápida huida, aunque se preguntó si debía primero encargarse de la rubia para que luego no se entrometiese.

— Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, no quiero que se meta el frio — parece ser que Kyōko supo todos los movimientos que Chitose hizo

— Lo sabias — Chitose se puso en guardia con el cuchillo frente a ella

— Te lo dije — habló desde las sombras — no soy tan mala como mi madre

— ¿entonces por qué me ataste? — preguntó sin encontrar lógica en la forma de actuar de Kyōko

— solo fue por seguridad, sabía que dándote la oportunidad de escapar tú la aprovecharías

— pero me contaste secretos… tus secretos ¿con que fin?

— bueno… quiero que me hagas un favor

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

— quiero que mates a Sugiura Ayano

— no puedo hacer eso… ella

— ella mató a tu abuela ¿crees que no se merece un castigo?

— tal vez… pero eso es algo que ella deberá explicarme y si lo que dices es cierto ella… ella lo pagará.

— trataré de imaginarlo

Chitose no perdió más tiempo y salió a prisa de la cabaña en la que se encontraba, al estar afuera vio hacia atrás en medio de la oscuridad de la noche sorprendiéndose del sitio donde se encontraba. Esa casa podía ser una guarida perfecta para Ayano, pero muchas personas sabían ya su ubicación, pero aunque parezca malo todo fue bueno para Chitose.

Sabiendo bien que la casa de Ayano guarda un pequeño corral donde los caballos de la amazona descansan, Chitose fue rápida en elegir un ejemplar y montarlo a pelo limpio. Chitose cabalgó devuelta hacia el reino de Himawari, con la esperanza de que al amanecer este allá abrazando a su princesa.

Cuando el sol ya estaba más allá del medio día, Chitose seguía por los senderos por las montañas cada vez más cerca del castillo de Himawari, donde estaría su princesa. Sin embargo allá donde los acantilados desafían a los intrépidos, inexplorables riscos de la miseria andante de caminantes sin futuro, allá un grupo de gente se aglomera en una curva peligrosa.

Chitose detiene su caballo y rápido se precipita hacia ese gentío, abriéndose paso entre lamentos y caras largas llega hasta el centro donde yace sobre las piernas de una mujer, una hermosa princesa de cabello rosa.

Chitose no la reconoce, pero reconoce con solo ver a su alrededor y aquellos caballos que guindan sin vida enredados entre las ramas de algunos árboles en el costado de la montaña, lo que esa chica de cabello rosa acaba de pasar.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Todos se quedan callados, pero aun sus gimoteos se escuchan por entre ellos. La chica que sangra voltea con lentitud su mirada enrojecida hacia Chitose permitiéndole ver una lagrima me que mezcla con su sangre que brota de su cabeza.

— Tu eres… — Chitose sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho el cual tomo con su mano — ¡¿Dónde está?! — Gritó — ¡¿Dónde está Akari?! ¡¿Dónde está Akari?! ¡¿Dónde está mi princesa?!

Las personas agacharon la cabeza, como si decirle a ella la verdad las condenaría. Pero la chica peli rosa levanto su mano temblorosa, con lenta quietud de sus dedos sangra y apunta torpemente hacia el filo del abismo, indicando que como su sangre cae de sus manos, tal cual algo cayó por el barranco.

Chitose camina hacia ahí… ve hacia abajo el camino destrozado que algo ha provocado. Callada su corazón se detiene y pica el alma que se quiebra como su cuerpo se desploma sin fuerza. No lo soporta, era cruel

— A… Akari — dice con gemidos ahogados — Akari… ¡AKARIIII…!


	26. Chapter 26

Todo era felicidad y grandes expectativas las que se vivía en todo el reino de Himawari, por fin luego de una espera un tanto dudosa, las princesas de los únicos grandes reinos contraerían matrimonio, dando como resultado la tan esperada unión de los reinos y el levantamiento del gran imperio de Himawari. El deseo de unidad del nuevo imperio traería el fin de las disputas entre los pueblos y llevaría a la tierra a una era de paz y prosperidad, todo sea bajo manto cobijo de las leyes que impone Himawari.

— Estamos orgullosas de ella, pero hubiera deseado un destino diferente para Akari — Yui y Ayano se acercaban al palacio luego de una larga travesía sin descanso a tiempo para la ceremonia que se realizará aquella mañana esplendida

— ojala me equivoque — dijo Ayano con voz quedo — esto es una locura

— todo terminará para nosotras Ayano, pero tendrás el consuelo de lograr al fin por lo que has luchado

— Pero no así, nunca quise que terminara de esta manera — Ayano suspiro, bajo del caballo a la entrada del palacio y ayudo a Yui a realizar el mismo procedimiento — supongo que no todos pueden alcanzar la felicidad.

Ante ellas se encontraba el gran palacio de Himawari, con ella y en los jardines se extiende hasta sus pies una alfombra que les invita a caminar sobre ella. Ayano le hace una señal a Yui quien se pone adelante y caminan en ese orden hacia el edificio, siempre bajo la mirada de la guardia real del reino.

Más adelante a su encuentro llega una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y sonrisa divina que emerge natural y con elegancia. Ayano se sorprende de lo hermosa que se ve esa chica que un día conoció cuando tan solo era una niña. Yui no estaba tan impactada sabiendo que la familia Furutani tiene naturalidad en su esplendor.

— Su majestad — dijo ella acercándose e inclinándose con respeto — las estábamos esperando, onee-chan está encantada con vuestra visita

— Princesa Kaede — Yui y Ayano mostraron sus respetos, mas Ayano quien coloco su rodilla sobre la alfombra y su mano en puño sobre el pecho inclina la cabeza y niega mirarla a los ojos

— Princesa — dice Ayano — es un placer

La conducen hacia el interior a una gran y amplia sala donde allí encuentran a la hermana mayor de la princesa Kaede. Ayano por su condición deja sola a Yui no sin antes saludad a Himawari y retirase hacia algún lugar por asuntos personales.

— majestad Funami-san, estamos complacidos de que nos acompañe — Himawari complacida ordena que le siga hacia el comedor donde espera un juego de té que servirá para discutir ciertos puntos con Yui — Kaede-chan, podría por favor decirle a Hiro que proceda — Kaede acata y retirase apresurada

— Esto es demasiado, Furutani-san — dice Yui tomando una taza de té que le ofrece encantada Himawari — usted sabe que ya no seré más una noble

— ¿eso le preocupa Funami-san? — le pregunta sirviéndose a sí misma un poco de té

— En realidad estoy deseosa de que suceda — dice Yui y bebe un sorbo de su taza — es exquisito

— Me alegra, es algo de lo que presumimos aquí — dice Hima y le ofrece un pedazo de pastel — ¿pero segura que no desea seguir ejerciendo su cargo?

— estoy segura

— bueno, esa es su decisión — Himawari le hizo señas a una mujer para que se les acercara dándole a la reina un papel escrito con códigos del reino — por favor Funami-san — Himawari apunto a Yui con una pluma que esta sin dudarlo tomó arrebatándosela de las manos — solo necesita firmar y quedará libre de responsabilidades, convirtiéndose en una mujer más de esta tierra.

Ayano caminaba por los alrededores atenta en busca de algo, o alguien. Ella tenía una parte de culpa en todo, y como eso la estaba haciendo sentir terrible, le pediría consejos a una vieja amiga, si es que lograba encontrarla.

Por entre la multitud que deambulaba haciendo los preparativos para la ceremonia divisó a una chica de cabello claro corto que reconoció de inmediato. Esta parecía esconderse y así fue que llegó lejos de la multitud pasando desapercibida pero no para Ayano quien le siguió de cerca. Esa chica entró en un almacén en los jardines del palacio y cerró la puerta encerrándose ahí… con alguien.

Ayano espió guiada por la curiosidad, tan silenciosa se acercó al almacén escuchando voces desde adentro. Usando su capacidad para agudizar sus sentidos reconoció a la otra persona que acompañaba a esa chica. Ayano entró en el almacén dispuesta a encontrar una explicación razonable a tal desobediencia.

— ¿interrumpo algo?

Dentro la chica sostenía entre sus brazos a otra chica en claro imagen de estar acarameladas sin excederse claro. Ayano hubiera deseado pasar desapercibido eso sino fuera porque aquellas chicas eran nada más que su protegida Chizuru y la princesa Kaede quien se supone que estaba prohibido acercarse pues tocarle un solo cabellos significaba la muerte.

— ¡Sugiura-san! — grita Kaede empujando a Chizuru que palidece ante la feroz mirada de Ayano

— Chizuru — Ayano cruza los brazos sobre su pecho tocando con su dedo impaciente por una buena explicación — sabes lo que te ocurrirá

— lo se´— dice ella sonrojada al igual que la princesa — pero me arriesgo a ello porque la amo — segura afirma sus sentimientos hacia la princesa Kaede

— Chizuru — Kaede va devuelta y se aferra a Chizuru

Ayano relaja su postura suspirando — ojala tu hermana hubiera hecho lo mismo — dice cual sentencia sin apelación

Ayano deja sola a la pareja que no entendieron la analogía de Ayano pero agradecieron de qué ella entendiera sus sentimientos. Ayano salió del palacio y lejos de la multitud que empezaba a aglomerarse en los alrededores, significando aquello que la boda estaba cerca y que su tiempo se estaba reduciendo.

— tengo que hablar con ella — se dijo saliendo del pueblo hacia los bosques — espero que pueda ayudarme

Grandes ovaciones para la pareja que despacio desfilaban por entre una lluvia de pétalos, a pasos nerviosos bajo la mirada de alegría la tristeza se apoderaba de la pelirroja y su acompañante. Chinatsu apretó la mano con la que la conecta con su esposa y sostiene firme intentando darle fuerza para superarlo. Pero Akari sabe y Chinatsu intuye que solo existe en ese mundo una chica capaz de alegrar el corazón y hacer que la pelirroja sonría con naturalidad, pero esa chica no está, desapareció.

— con ustedes, ahora y aquí… se ha sellado el pacto acordado hace años atrás — dice la nueva emperatriz Himawari a la pareja — la unión de los reinos esta completa así como su futuro en manos de la otra — Himawari camina dando la espalda a la pareja y va hacia la multitud — por ello — le habla a la multitud elevando la voz para que la escuchen — se ha levantado al fin mi imperio y regocíjense quienes esperan un próspero futuro, por el bienestar de los pueblos que estarán ahora bajo mi manto.

Himawari ordena con un simple gesto a su capitana de armas que acata sin dudarlo, empezando así, una gran movilidad de soldados armados directo hacia el extinto reino Funami, con el objetivo de expandir la noticia. Ya nadie podrá oponerse a su ley, la ley de Himawari gobernara todo aquel que camine por su imperio.

— Akari-chan debemos irnos

— Bien — dijo sin ánimos de seguir

Su carrosa les esperaba para realizar un viaje hacia tierras lejanas, al otro lado del imperio donde vivía retirada la madre de Himawari y abuela de Chinatsu para recibir su bendición. Montaron y cómodas rápidas se pusieron en el coche que tan pronto la puerta estaba cerrada la conductora agito las riendas y el coche daba marcha.

Yui vio alejarse el coche que llevaba a su hija y su nuera, ella aun tenía asuntos en el palacio de Himawari y por ellos esperaba que Ayano acompañara a la pelirroja y se asegurara que estuviera a salvo. Aun si toda la escolta de la emperatriz Himawari custodiaba la carrosa de la pareja, Yui solo confiaba en Ayano para protegerlas, mas sin embargo Ayano había desaparecido sin dejar rastro desde que llegó con ella al palacio. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido, y eso le asustaba un poco a Yui ya que Ayano podría estar planeando cometer una locura.

Con suaves movimientos Akari se mecía dentro del coche mientras su vista solo iba hacia ningún lado por la ventana, Chinatsu vio en esa expresión la tristeza que carga encima sin la posibilidad de reanimarla. Pero de algo debía desprenderse porque ya no había vuelta atrás y que debía al menos intentar familiarizarse con su destino. Pobre aquella alma desolada sin nadie a su alrededor para consolarla, triste se va marchitando el amor que tanto había soñado.

— está bien Akari-chan — dijo Chinatsu tomando la mano solitaria de Akari — saldremos adelante — pero Akari no dijo palabra alguna

De pronto el coche se sacudió con violencia asustando a las chicas que lo ocupaban, Chinatsu gritó con sorpresa por la violenta repentina. Akari dejó su mundo un momento y prestó atención a su alrededor, pero en ese instante todo daba vueltas y los golpes se hacían cada vez más intensos.

— aaahh… — Chinatsu intentó sujetarse pero en eso una roca que no sabía de donde vino le cayó sobre el brazo rompiéndolo

El estruendo se detuvo quedando silencioso un momento, aprovechando Chinatsu abrió los ojos y agitando su mano trató de orientarse pues su cabeza seguía dando vuelta y un fuerte dolor le acompañaba. Akari intentó lo mismo pero al moverse un milímetro un fuerte dolor en su muslo izquierda la detuvo, quedando recostada sobre la puerta donde algunas ramas se asomaban por la ventana, pero una de esas le atravesaba allá en la pierda inmovilizándola.

— Akari-chan… estas ¿estás bien? — decía una adolorida Chinatsu

— Chitose… — contrario a lo que Chinatsu esperaba Akari comenzó a llorar — Chitose… te necesito

La puerta del lado de Chinatsu se abrió dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz que cegó a las chicas — ¡rápido es inestable! — Dijo alguien — majestad con cuidado

Chinatsu fue sujeta y jalada hacia afuera mientras observaba en mejor perspectiva lo que había ocurrido. Ahí en el filo de una gran caída se balanceaba el coche volteado y casi destrozado. China vio a los ojos de Akari como esta sonrió culpable por un segundo y levantando su mano para golpear la puerta donde estaba recostada.

— ¡Akari no! — grito Chinatsu intentando detenerla pues podría provocar que el coche cayera con ella dentro

— ¡majestad deténgase!

Akari volvió a golpear con su puño la puerta otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que consiguió lo que quería. El carro rompió una rama de un árbol que lo mantenía liberándolo y que este siguiera cayendo por el acantilado con Akari dentro de él.

Chinatsu vio aterrada como el carro caía hacia el vacío con su esposa dentro, despidiéndose culpable por esa decisión. Akari sonrió ignorando el dolor de los golpes que quebraban sus huesos y las cortadas que herían su piel, así mismo de la sangre que brota, brota en ella el deseo de ser rescatada por aquella que ama y así ponga fin a su dolor.

— Chitose… búscame.


	27. Chapter 27

Sin importarse a sí misma, dejó atrás todos esos murmullos y se lanzó en la búsqueda de su princesa. Comenzó bajando directamente por donde el carruaje había hecho su aparatosa caída, tomándole algo de dificultad pero tiempo después pudo pisar tierra firme.

Ahí abajo había una pequeña playa de arena amarillenta a la orilla de un rio con fuertes corrientes. En la orilla el destrozo de algunos árboles y ramas rotas, sumándole el carruaje que era ya más que simples escombros de madera, esparcidos por unos metros por ahí

— ¡Akari Akari! — llamó desesperada esperando respuesta de la pelirroja con ansias d

Ella negaba lo que había ocurrido y todo lo mal que pudo haber sido ese accidente, lo negaba porque aunque el sentido común le dijera que nadie podría haber salido con vida en ese evento, había dentro de su pecho una sensación muy fuerte que le impulsaba a no rendirse ante el dolor y las lágrimas.

Solo había un destrozo, lo que antes era un carruaje ahora solo era un montón de madera destrozada, donde Chitose escarbaba con rapidez intentando encontrar a la pelirroja. Nada, nada había, solo sangre manchaba las tablas y otras que de un rio era arrastrada por la corriente.

Chitose comenzaba a desesperarse, mirando alrededor buscaba con la mirada el paradero de su princesa pero nada más que sangre era lo que podía encontrar. No era un buen escenario, destrozaba su corazón con cada gota roja que por ahí era esparcida.

— Akari Akari — lloraba ya la chica por su princesa desaparecida

Volvió a la pila de madera y como si hubiese olvidado algo o algo hubiera dejado pasar, revolvió una vez más los destrozos del carruaje impregnado sus manos con sangre. Tiembla al verlas y de ellas no queda duda que su princesa no está ahí, limpia con sus lágrimas que derrama y cae sobre sus manos ensangrentadas llevando su alma a la profundidad del dolor.

— Ella no está aquí — alguien dice

Chitose reacciona dirigiéndose hacia esa voz que instantáneamente reconoce, dejando surgir un grito ahogado que rápido se convierte en un rugido feroz. Se levanta del suelo limpiando sus lágrimas pues en ese momento su rostro cambia y de sus ojos se ve el fuego y el odio.

— Tú — Avanza hasta ella y no deja tiempo a que se defienda lanzando un puñetazo que la derribó en el acto — ¡¿Por qué?! — Le grito furiosa — ¡¿Por qué dejaste que esto ocurriera?!

La chica en el suelo le mira endureciendo su expresión — me culpas a mí de tu fracaso, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— tu… me has mentido durante todos estos años — le dijo manteniéndose firme — tu… debías protegerla

— ¡y crees que no lo hice! — Expreso levantándose del suelo — trate de remediar lo que tu habías hecho y mira ¡mira lo que sucedió!

— mi mama… — Chitose retrocedió despacio y le dio la espalda — mi abuelita… mi princesa todas… ¡todas han muerto por tu culpa!

— … — ella no respondió pero se mantuvo igual sin dejarse intimidar por Chitose

— Es cierto — Chitose interpreto el silencio de la chica provocando que su ira fuera en aumento — ¡tú mataste a mi abuelita! — Chitose arremetió contra ella pero fallo pues la chica la esquivó con facilidad, pero Chitose no se rendiría tan fácil — ¡jamás debí confiar en ti, jamás debí confiar en una amazona!

Chitose se mantuvo baja dejando que Ayano cayera la mirada sobre ella, la chica pobre quedaba sin fuerzas mientras una nueva ola de dolor se apoderaba de su corazón. Gime despacio tan quedo tratando de ahogar su llanto, pero el llanto parece ahogarla a ella

— ¿Por qué? — Dice entre reparaciones cortas — por qué todo lo que amo termina aleándose de mí… Akari… ¡Akari!... Akari te necesito

— Búscala — Chitose reacciono con sorpresa girándose hacia Ayano — si tanto la amas, ve y reencuéntrate con ella

Chitose no quería creer en una luz que la llene de alegría, pero ya no había nada que perder — ¿Cómo?

A paso débil llegó hasta ellas una chica de baja estatura y ojos sin alma, viste unos harapos pero su piel tan brillante no parecía encajar con su vestimenta, su cabello negro era muy largo atado en dos colas que caían por sus hombros moldeando su pecho, sus dedos se asoman de entre esos trapos mostrando largas uñas afiladas, su rostro sereno cae en la nada acompañado con un par de ojos oscuros sin vida.

— Nozomi, reina del monte Pontenévma fue quien se la llevó — dijo esa chica de voz monótona y expresión en blanco — las almas puras tendrán el más dulce de los descansos, nada dignos para almas comunes quien esperan en la Pórtmortem por su merecido castigo.

— Yo fui… — dice Ayano bajando la vista al suelo como si se dejara castigar por un sentimiento amargo — yo tengo la culpa, tienes razón Chitose… no pensé… no pensé que Akari se entregaría a la recolectora de almas

— ¿Por qué?

— porque ella me lo pidió

Chitose no comprende cómo era posible que Akari pidiera semejante trato, a ella, a Ayano, a su propia madre. Era una locura y con eso en mente no le quedaba más que pensar en que Ayano le estaría mintiendo una vez más.

— eso no es cierto

— Créelo Nee-san — detrás de ella aparece Chizuru llevando consigo una bolsa sobre sus hombres y un arco en la mano — yo estaba ahí cuando la princesa le pidió a Sugiura-san que provocara este accidente

— Ella jamás pediría una cosa así — aun si era Chizuru quien lo decía, Chitose no estaba convencida — ¿Por qué razón…

— Para que tú la busques — interrumpió la chica misteriosa de la que aún no se sabe su nombre — las almas puras pueden tener una audiencia con Nozomi, su cuerpo y alma descansa en su templo hasta el momento en que tome la decisión, entonces Nozomi guiara su alma al paraíso.

— yo

— no hay tiempo que perder — dijo una mujer que de la nada apareció montada en un caballo — debemos irnos ahora

— Ella es la hechicera Nishigaki — dijo Ayano presentando a la mujer — te mostrará el camino

Chitose se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de su hermana recibiendo de esta un arco y flechas que Chitose tomó sin objetar pues ya se había decidido. Terminaría con el trabajo que Akari le había dejado, la encontraría no importara como y la traería de vuelta, pero esta vez, no se apartaría jamás de su lado.

— A prisa Ikeda — dijo Nishigaki extendiéndole la mano para que subiera al caballo — no nos queda mucho tiempo, debemos ir al tempo el camino de los dioses te guiará hasta el monte Pontenévma

Chitose tomó la mano y montó el caballo tras la hechicera quien al sentirla tras de sí sacudió las riendas dando paso a una carrera hacia el este. Se alejaron lo más posible de civilización humana o animal, allá donde la nada cubría la tierra cerca de unas montañas secas rojizas, tierra abandonada por la mano de los dioses, condenada a muerte lenta, se alzaba en medio de un espantoso desierto una gran edificación echa de roca en su totalidad.

— Es aquí — anuncio la hechicera quien todo el viaje solo se había dedicado a cabalgar sin decir palabra alguna — la puerta hacia el reino de Nozomi, recolectora de almas

— ¿Cómo saben que existe? ¿Si quiera alguien ya la ha visto? — dijo Chitose dudando de esa idea pues hasta ahora solo había escuchado rumores

— ¿te arrepientes? — le preguntó la hechicera entrando en el oscuro templo iluminándose con una antorcha

— si existe una sola oportunidad de al menos volver a verla, yo tomaré los riesgos que sea — dijo con firmeza

— Muy bien — Nishigaki guio a Chitose por unos oscuros pasadizos hasta que se detuvo utilizando la antorcha para encender otra que extendió el fuego a lo largo de los muros revelando una amplia cámara con una mesa de piedra en el centro — te contare una historia:

 _Hace años existió una pequeña niña que le gustaba hacer amigos, un día la pequeña niña se encontró a una mujer que lloraba mientras jugaba en los bosques. La niña curiosa se le acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien, la mujer le respondió que había perdido a su hija. La niña entristeció pero con firmeza le dijo que le ayudaría a buscarla, la mujer vio la inocencia con la que pensaba la niña que no tuvo otra opción más que revelarle la crueldad de la vida. Aun si la mujer le contara que su hija había muerto, la niña sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a la mujer transmitiéndole algo más que un calor reconfortante, le transmitió amor. La niña no pensaba en remplazar a la hija de aquella mujer, pero si creía en darle la fuerza necesaria para superar su tristeza y que se alegrara por su hija. La mujer sonrió por una vez y correspondió el abrazo mientras le decía al oído "te encontré" "ya es hora"_

… ok necesito que te acuestes en la mesa — le indico a Chitose quien obedeció sin chistar pues aquella historia que la hechicera le contó, no le encontraba significado — Akari no está viva pero tampoco está muerta, ella se encuentra entre el reino de los vivos y el reino de los muertos. Algunos lo llaman limbo o algo así

— ¿Cómo se supone que llegaré al monte Pontenévma? — preguntó Chitose acostada en la dura roca mientras seguía a la hechicera con la mirada

— Solo hay una forma de ir ahí — dijo y levantó con su mano un cuchillo viejo oxidado — lo siento, pero esto te dolerá

— ¡un momento! — Expresó con algo de terror viendo las intenciones de la hechicera — no era lo mismo morir en cualquier lado

— no, porque al morir tu alma pasará al reino de la muerte y jamás te toparas con Nozomi o Akari — explicó — desde aquí tu alma pedirá una audiencia con Nozomi para reclamar un descanso que crees merecer

— pero… y y si no existe y si Nozomi y el monte Pontenévma son solo leyendas…

— si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues déjame decirte que no eres la primera en comprobarlo

— ¿Quién?

— Ayano — dijo seriamente — ella busco una audiencia con Nozomi para traer de vuelta a su madre

— Ayano lo hizo — Chitose se relajó permitiéndole a la hechicera continuar con lo que sea que estuviera planeando hacer

— Muy bien — la hechicera le dio el arco y las flechas a Chitose y una espada — sostenlas firmemente

— pero si me vas a matar ¿Cómo se supone que me llevare todo esto? — ciertamente Chitose tenía un punto y no le veía lógica a aquello

— pues en realidad, morirás pero vivirás

— ¿eso qué significa?

— pues que al morir tu alma no dejara tu cuerpo y entonces las garras de la muerte se extenderán y reclamaran tu cuerpo llevándoselo a Nozomi para tu audiencia de destino eterno

— Eso suena complicado — dijo Chitose ahora agarrando con fuerza lo que Nishigaki le había dado

— veras que no lo es, en fin aquí voy

Nishigaki alzo sobre Chitose el cuchillo oxidado apuntando sobre el pecho de la chica, un golpe certero debía bastar para enviar a Chitose al camino de las almas. Chitose cerro sus ojos y apretó los dientes esperando a que terminara la hechicera quien al verla preparada no dudó y bajó el arma con fuerza enterrándolo en el pecho de Chitose y perforándole el corazón.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos ustedes queridos lectores, gracias de corazón por todo su apoyo. Y un saludo fuerte a todas esas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, en especial nadaoriginal (buena esa sensei)**

 **Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo final de Cuentos De La Nieve**

 **PD: Puede que un futuro incluya un capitulo extra. Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Despertó en un lugar desconocido, su cabeza daba vueltas pero al ponerse de pie logró que volviera su equilibrio. Miró a su alrededor encontrando una espesa niebla que no le dejaba ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, parecía que algo era frio pero ella no sentía esa sensación, Chitose no sentía nada.

Curiosa por la falta de sentidos levanto su mano frente a sus ojos y trato de soplar sobre ella pero no lograba sentir su aliento, luego dirigió aquella mano hacia su pecho donde recordaba haber sido agredida por la hechicera, pero ahí no había nada.

— ¿Dónde estaré? — Tomó del suelo su arco y flechas olvidando la espada y caminó despacio entre la niebla hacia ningún lado, no sabía hacia donde ir — ¡hola! — gritó pero un echo le respondió

Siguió por ahí un buen rato descubriendo a cada paso cientos de árboles muertos cuyas ramas se alzaban con largos dedos huesudos. En uno de esos moribundos vio una pequeña sombra negra que le llamo la atención y curiosa se le acercó, hasta descubrir que la sombra entre la niebla no era más que un simple cuervo.

— ¿Qué voy hacer? — sin idea se preguntó

— Continua — Chitose escuchó un susurro que provenía de aquel árbol donde el cuervo seguía posado

Creyó que tal vez fuera el ave que le respondió pero eso sería una locura — ¿hacia dónde? — pero al parecer en los dominios de Nozomi se tendría que esperar lo inesperado

Nadie dijo nada y como prueba de sus delirios levantó su arco y preparo una flecha que la apunto hacia el ave negra. Antes de disparar pensó en la posibilidad de no hacerle daño así que bajó el arco y tomando la flecha en una mano la clavó en la palma de su otra mano

— Imposible — La flecha le atravesó la palma de la mano pero contrario a lo que debía suceder, Chitose no sintió dolor y la sangre nunca brotó

— Continua — Chitose quito la flecha de su mano y volvió a mirar el ave

— ¿por dónde? — de repente el ave salió volando y aterrizo en un árbol hacia la derecha

Chitose fue hacia donde había aterrizado el cuervo pero cuando se acercaba el ave voló hacia otro árbol. Chitose no tuvo idea mejor más que seguir al pajarraco a donde este fuera, pues aunque pareciera increíble el ave seguía una ruta fija.

— eso es

Siguiendo al ave pronto apareció frente a ella una montaña empinada que se alzaba acariciando la nada. Al pie le daba la bienvenida un arco de piedra que adornaba unas escaleras, en el arco había unos garabatos que lo circundaban completamente.

— deja tus armas

Chitose miró hacia el ave que se había posado sobre el arco de piedra, un momento le permitió admirarlo pues enseguida este desapareció en la niebla. Chitose se deshizo de sus armas dejándolas sin importancia y prosiguió a subir por las escaleras creyendo haber encontrado el monte de la diosa Nozomi.

— _ayúdame_

— _sálvame_

— _piedad_

— _tengo miedo_

— _ayúdame_

Con cada escalón que subía un lamento escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, volviéndose doloroso con recuerdos ajenos y vidas tristes llenas de dolor. Chitose se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y grito tratando de acallar las voces, momento en el que su pie pareció tropezar y cayó sobre la escalera.

— _sálvame_

— _por favor te lo ruego_

— _llévame contigo_

— _ayúdame_

Chitose no soportaría mucho tiempo el sufrimiento de todos los lamentos. — silencio

A prisa le intentó incorporar para seguir subiendo las escaleras pero su pie izquierdo parecía atorado. Chitose miró su pie aterrándose encontrando una mano huesuda que le sostenía del tobillo, siguió la mano con la vista y aparece mirándole con ojos de muerte una persona que se arrastra hasta sus pies

— _Ayúdame —_ le implora con voz suplicante

Dio un grito y sacude su pie rompiendo los huesudos dedos y liberándose. Rápido se incorpora y sube a prisa los escalones.

— _sálvame_

Una sombra la sostiene de la mano y Chitose gira encontrándose cara a cara con otro esqueleto aterrador. Le da un puñetazo y lo avienta por las escaleras donde más abajo se desarma. El cráneo sale volando y le mira con sus cuencas vacías

— _por que_

— ¡cállense!

Chitose sobre esquivando aquellos que intentan detenerle suplicándole ayuda, más uno logra aferrarse a ella deteniéndola para que más de esos que aparecen de la nada la rodearan. Trata de cerrar su mente acallando los lamentos que se arremolina en su cabeza, pero el dolor le recuerda el sufrimiento de todos ellos

— _por favor sálvame_

— _ayúdame_

— _no me dejes sola_

Golpea y lanza puñetazos a todo lo que tenía enfrente con los ojos cerrados, parece funcionar y al mover su pie corre subiendo las escaleras. Llega hasta una plataforma donde cae al suelo cubriendo sus oídos. Para su alivio deja de escuchar los lamentos y su espíritu se controla, el dolor se aleja dejando atrás una sensación amarga.

— Cuídate — Oye un susurro que no venía de sí misma

— esto es el infierno

— no te imaginas como es en realidad ahí, créeme cuando te digo que desearías nunca haber existido

Chitose se levanta dispuesta a averiguar dónde estaba, pero a su alrededor la niebla seguía impidiéndole ver más detalles que un simple suelo de piedra. Camina hacia un lado con pasos prevenidos hasta que ve en el suelo el inicio de unas escaleras que descienden hacia la nada.

— _auxilio ayúdame por favor perdóname ayúdame no me abandones_ — vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza y rápidamente se aleja del filo de las escaleras

— ¿en serio esto es el descanso de las almas puras? — se pregunta Chitose pues nada de lo que había visto o escuchado era para nada bonito

— Te atreves a cuestionar mi reino — alguien dice alertando a Chitose — es claro que no estás aquí para verme a mi ¿o sí?

— eres tu ¿Nozomi? — Nadie responde a lo que Chitose lo grita más fuerte pero sin tener efecto.

A sus oídos llega el graznido de un cuervo, quien pareciera ser su única guía en ese mundo. Sin pensarlo demasiado sigue hacia el llamado del ave pero no camina veinte pasos que tropieza con un gran muro de roca. Alza la vista impresionada pues pareciera que la montaña siguiera y no tuviera fin.

— ¿Qué buscas de mí? — Dice el viento — ¿una audiencia para tu descanso que crees merecer? Si es eso déjame decirte que no te lo daré

— Quiero… — Chitose no sabía cómo plantear su petición, si bien no era difícil articular las palabras debía ser clara para que la diosa no se enfadara con ella

— tú quieres… ese es tu error — dice

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — que estaba mal, solo quería llegar a su amada pelirroja para verla una vez mas

— Recuerdas, Chitose — Chitose miró hacia todos lados tratando de localizar a la persona que hablaba — ¿Por qué buscas entre los muertos aquello que deseas en la vida?

— ¿eres Nozomi? — le pregunto una vez más — ¡muéstrate!

— cuida tus modales o sufrirás

— Que — Chitose empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus manos, viendo lo que les sucedía descubrió su propia piel desprendiéndose de la carne y cayendo — aaahhh — grito aterrada y adolorida

— Bueno, solo por esta vez no será así — dijo aquella persona calmando el dolor de Chitose que enseguida recupero su carne y su piel

Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas por el dolor y conforme los limpiaba su vista se iba aclarando. No era solos su visión sino, que a su alrededor la niebla iba retrocediendo dejando paso para la luz que desde lo alto se abrió. Chitose pudo ver más allá hacia el horizonte donde nada más que un enorme mar rodeaba la montaña, un mar rojo.

— ¿te gusta la decoración?

Chitose caminó hacia las escaleras que vio y mirando hacia abajo no pudo distinguir el final de las mismas. ¿Cuánto había subido? No estaba segura de eso. Más retrocedió hacia la montaña impresionándose de la estructura que ante ella se elevaba hacia los cielos. Ahí donde la estructura se impone se abre enorme un par de puertas haladas por serpientes de piedra. Dentro solo se ve oscuridad y nada más.

— Entra — se le ordena pero Chitose desobedece quedándose quieta — a bueno, supongo que no deseas verla

Un graznido hace eco en la montaña y Chitose ve como el ave que lo provoca sale volando desde lo alto y cae frente a ella envolviéndose en una luz blanca que la ciega de momento. Chitose parpadea lubricando su visión y ante ella la figura de una hermosa mujer apareció.

— eres una chica impresionante, cualquiera que busca a su amada entre los muertos merece admiración, sin embargo, tu camino está equivocado Chitose — dijo ella

— ¿eres Nozomi? — Chitose estaba anonadada pues imaginaba a la diosa recolectora de almas no tan hermosa, pues esa mujer fácilmente podía ganarle a la diosa de la belleza y el amor

— En realidad no tengo nombre, pero así me han llamado los mortales — dijo y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia el templo — sígueme

Chitose siguió a la mujer hacia dentro del templo donde la oscuridad era erradicada conforme Nozomi avanzaba mostrándole a Chitose un mundo hermoso lleno de colores naturales. El templo en si estaba adornado con flores de múltiples colores donde el muro era tragado solo rosas aparecían dividir los segmentos del templo

Chitose de pronto chocó con la mujer que quieta se había quedado, ella le miró ladeando la cabeza confundida antes de señalar hacia el frente. Chitose miró hacia donde Nozomi le indicaba encontrando en medio de una enorme sala una cámara con cortinas blancas que cubren el cuerpo de una chica que estaba ahí acostada.

— ¡Akari! — gritó Chitose llena de alegría presintiendo que ahí estaba su amada

— No tan rápido — pero antes de que Chitose descubriera el cuerpo Nozomi la detuvo paralizando su cuerpo por completo

— ¿Qué es esto? no me puedo mover — dijo forzándose a mover su cuerpo pero de ella no se movía ni un pelo

— ahora estas en mi reino y aquí se hace lo que yo diga — dijo con autoridad — bueno en realidad no es para tanto, Chitose

— ¿Qué quieres? Te daré lo que sea pero por favor déjame verla, déjame hablarle — dijo ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían

— Ese es el problema Chitose — Nozomi chasqueo los dedos y una silla cómoda apareció frente a Chitose, donde con tranquilidad la diosa la ocupó y poniendo una mano en la frente de Chitose dijo — siempre has sido "tú"

— eso no es cierto

— es simple. ¿Recuerdas cuando murió tu abuelita?, no lloraste por la pérdida de un ser querido, llorabas porque ya no había nadie quien cuidara de ti

— No eso no es verdad — dijo Chitose maldiciendo a la diosa por abrir esa vieja herida

— y cuando creíste que Akari ya no quería ser más tu amiga, eso te entristeció porque ya no habría más una compañera que te de alegría — dijo la diosa aclarándole los recuerdos a Chitose — ¿y recuerdas por qué entrenaste y te volviste una mujer fuerte? No fue para proteger a la princesa, lo hiciste porque ese era el trato que hiciste con Ayano y creíste en su palabra que algún día te llevaría devuelta al reino Funami donde te reencontrarías con Akari

— … — Chitose pensó en las palabras de Nozomi, ¿podía ser verdad?

— hace poco renunciaste a ella… tal vez como único acto desinteresado que has hecho en tu vida pues querías que tu hermana ya no sufriera — Nozomi chasqueo los dedos liberando el cuerpo de Chitose que cayó sobre sus rodillas — ahora tratas de recuperarla porque crees que ella es la clave para tu felicidad

— ¿no… no lo es? — pregunto despacio

— déjame decirte algo Chitose — Nozomi se levantó de su silla que en instantes desapareció — el amor no es la clave, si hubieras querido pudiste haberte enamorado de otra chica y haber olvidado tu amor por Akari. Así funcionan las cosas, pero no lo hiciste y ahora sufres a manos de ese amor

— yo… yo así lo quise — Chitose dijo reprimiendo el impulso de llorar

— si tienes razón — Nozomi se apartó de ella y fue hacia la cámara que contenía un cuerpo tras las cortinas — yo no puedo oponerme a los sentimientos de los mortales, pero, su alma me pertenece y mi autoridad es única inquebrantable

Chitose dejó caerse en llanto apretando los puños con impaciencia — ¡dime! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva a mi lado?

— No has aprendido aun – Nozomi movió la cabeza en desaprobatoria actitud

— Me niego — respondió — la amo tanto que no me importara ya nada y no me iré de aquí sin ella

Nozomi miró atenta como Chitose se levantaba impresionándola pues en su mirada decía que estaba determinada a hacer cualquier cosa por el alma de Akari. Nozomi sonrió burlona agitando su mano en vaivén levantando unas lianas que salieron del suelo, mismas que segundos después aprisionaron a Chitose inmovilizándola.

— tú no eres rival para un dios — dijo caminando devuelta hacia ella — pero me intriga lo que harás por recuperar el alma de Akari ¡bien! Tu ganas — Nozomi chasqueo los dedos y las ataduras de Chitose se aflojaron — eso fue una pequeña prueba de mi poder que incluso tengo en el reino de los vivos, pero estoy algo cansada con todo esta tarea de recolectar almas y quiero que tú me ayudes con eso.

— estas diciendo que…

— aja, te daré el alma de Akari, pero… — Nozomi llevo su mano bajo el menos para parecer pensarlo por un breve momento — a cambio quiero su equivalente, el alma de Akari es muy valiosa para mí.

— … — Chitose estaba escuchando con atención mientras se debatía internamente si aceptar la propuesta pues había intuido que debía hacer para recolectar almas y eso no era nada agradable

— Digamos que el alma de Akari vale unas… a este… mil almas comunes — dijo y sonrió ampliamente — quiero que mates a mil personas del reino de los vivos y que traigas sus almas ante mí

— No puedo hacer eso — Chitose retrocedió negándose a esa petición — yo… me estaría condenando

No es que a Chitose le importase pasar su eternidad castigada al fuego del infierno, por Akari valía hacer ese sacrificio. Sin embargo, matar a tantas personas no hará más que tirarse sobre sí una carga que le atormentaría y que incluso Akari jamás vería con buenos ojos. Akari la odiaría pero al menos, ella seguiría viva ¿no?

— jajaja jajaja — rio de pronto descolocando a Chitose — ¿crees que tienes elección?

— no la tengo

— bueno en realidad si — dijo Nozomi mostrándole un enorme sonrisa amistosa — sabes, estoy aburrida de hacer lo mismo todo en tiempo que me alegra recibir visitas tan simpáticas como tú, y bueno, debo decirte que solo estaba bromeando — Nozomi tronó sus dedos provocando que la las cortinas de la cámara se abrieran mostrando a la bella pelirroja en estado de lo que parecía ser un profundo sueño

— Akari — Chitose corrió hacia la chica acostada tocándola suavemente para comprobar su estado — despierta, ya estoy aquí

— Lamentablemente así no es como funciona Chitose — dijo Nozomi — el motivo por el cual Akari no te responde es porque ella no ha decidido aun

— ¿decidir qué?

— Decidir si quiere seguir viviendo o morir y tomar el descanso eterno — Nozomi se sentó al filo de la cama y con su suave tacto removió los cabellos rojos de Akari — es muy bonita, debí tomar su alma cuando tuve la oportunidad

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que despierte? — preguntó la chica con la esperanza de volver a oír la voz de su amada

— es bastante complicado. Primero deberás entrar en el corazón de su alma y reclamar su espíritu…

Chitose vio a la princesa tan serena tan linda e indefensa que provoca que su corazón se acelerara. Chitose le acarició la mejilla inclinándose más cerca llevando su rostro hasta rozar nariz con nariz, dejando caer sobre ella una pequeña lagrima.

— te amo Akari

Baja tan lento como puede acortando la distancia que les separa, pero la brecha es pequeña y tan pronto sus labios caen sobre los de Akari depositando un beso que espera transmitiera todos sus sentimientos. Chitose siente a su amada moverse bajo su toque moviendo su mano la captura rodeándola por el cuello y no permitiendo que el beso terminara

— … y después debes convencerla yyyee… — Nozomi paró lo que parecía un monologo y miró a la pareja rodando los ojos — supongo que un beso también podría funcionar

Akari suelta su agarre dejando espacio para Chitose que se aleja lo suficiente para verla abrir los ojos, permitiéndole perderse en ellos y dejar que los guíen en un nuevo beso de amor.

— Me encontraste — le dice luego de volverse a separar — te amo Chitose

Chitose toma la mano de Akari y besa la misma — te amo Akari, ya nunca te dejare ir… yo — sus ojos se inundan con las lágrimas que no puede retener — yo lo siento tanto, perdóname

— shh — Akari le cálla poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Chitose — no digas nada ahora, por favor

Akari se incorpora sentándose en la cama con la ayuda de Chitose, por un momento desvía la mirada de la chica encontrando a Nozomi que le sonríe con cariño. Akari suelta a Chitose para sorpresa de la chica, Akari se estira y abraza a Nozomi quien corresponde con la misma energía

— Mi pequeña niña — le dice y Chitose ve en la diosa una lagrima que cae sobre la pelirroja — mi pequeña princesa de las nieves

— Gracias — le dice Akari fundiéndose aún más en el abrazo

Akari se suelta del abrazo manteniendo una sonrisa radiante para el deleite de su público, se baja de la cama y tomo la mano de Chitose entrelazando sus dedos haciendo que con tal acto las mejillas de la chica se volvieran un pelín rojas. Akari oculta una risita culpable y deja un beso en la mejilla de Chitose.

— Nozomi-onee-chan – dice Akari, la diosa respondió tronando sus dedos – ya tome una decisión

— princesa de las nieves, me sentiré muy triste si te marchas

— Puedes visitarme, como antes lo hacías — Nozomi asiente y agita su mano como forma de despedida

Chitose vio como de pronto miles de pétalos las rodearon, preocupada busco la mano de Akari pero esta ya la había tomado sin que se diera cuenta. Se miraron la una a la otra y se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

La vista se nublo dejando paso a la oscuridad que de momento reinó, nada se escucha ni el viento que antes susurraba pareció quedarse mudo. Lentamente va sintiendo la presión sobre su pecho y de sus manos el tacto de unas delicadas le pone contenta, mientras el dolor aparece pero más que eso pareció agradarle aquella sensación.

— Chitose — oye el canto angelical de su doncella

— Akari — susurra suave convencida de haberla escuchado

Una caricia y sus ojos buscan la luz topándose con los colores con los que ella le mira, siempre mostrándole una bonita sonrisa. Chitose impulsa su mano pasándola por el suave cabello trayendo a su memoria los bellos recuerdos, Akari goza de las caricias de Chitose y recompensa depositándole un beso.

Nadie jamás supo el paradero de la princesa, todos quedaron convencidos de su muerte, mas unas pocas personas sabían la verdad, y como aquella chica de cabello blanco también había desaparecido, aquellas guardianas del secreto se alegraban por la dulce pareja.

Lejos en las tierras del gran imperio de Himawari yace sobre una colina una construcción de madera, que guarda los secretos así como el amor que ahí se respira. Mientras a sus alrededores va cantando una doncella de cabello rojo, y su enamorada le sigue unidas siempre por sus manos. Bailan y ríen dejando atrás su dolor, gozan de la compañía así como del amor.

Una promesa les une, un amor les fortalece. Donde sea se escuchará ahora por siempre, los cuentos de la nieve.

 _ **Fin**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Extra**

* * *

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, para aquella chica el flujo del destino pareció ir más rápido que viento, sin siquiera dejar que sus pensamientos se acoplaran completamente. Pero no debía ser tan cruel su camino, habían pasado cosas malas, incluso ella había hecho cosas malas, y por eso su desdicha ya debía ser levantada.

— Otra — pidió con voz fuerte sobre al cantinero sobre el bullicio del lugar

Sin embargo el flujo ya no le importaba, después de todo a nadie ella le importaba. Ya solo quedaba contar el tiempo que pasará perdida, o los momentos agradables que jamás atesorará ni valorará

— tsk son una basura

Colocó dos monedas de oro sobre la barra y se retiró de esta hacia la puerta de la taberna para dejarla una vez más por esa noche. Afuera hacia frio congelante castigando sin misericordia a los vagos de la noche, pero a ella no le importó y siguió tan solo metiendo sus manos en sus prendas y agachando la mirada.

— maldito frio, pero es mejor que estar en el imperio

Su casa quedaba algo lejos y maldiciendo se apuró para no quedar ahí congelada, pero mientras sus pasos erar apresurados no se daba cuenta de que tres personas la seguían de cerca. En aquel pueblo pequeñas farolas servían como luz guía por las calles que en ese momento parecían desiertas, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba antes de que una mano le tapase la boca.

— shh… calma primor — dijo una voz áspera que solo escucharla le daba ganas de vomitar a aquella chica — solo queremos divertirnos

Fue jalada lejos de la calle a un lugar más oscuro y en ese momento vio a otras personas acompañarla a ese sitio.

— ¿Qué?

Se escucharon gritos ahogados golpes y algunos sonidos desconocidos por un breve momento, luego todo quedó en silencio. Segundos después emergió hacia la luz de una farola aquella chica levantando en su mano izquierda un objeto de color rojo intenso que parecía escurrir por sus dedos.

— bola de estúpidos — dijo viendo lo que para ella no era más que un corazón humano ensangrentado — tsk basura — dijo y aventó el corazón hacia atrás por sobre su hombro — ahora voy a tener que quemar esta ropa — se vio a si misma maldiciendo al ver que sus prendas estaban manchadas con sangre — era una de mis favoritas jaja ajajaja — rio sin razón aparente y continuo su camino

Llegó a su casa y rápidamente trató de entrar en calor prendiendo fuego a la chimenea, para así poder sacarse toda la ropa y arrojarlas a las llamas que veía hay mismo en la sala de su casa. Preparó un baño caliente y trató de relajarse por un breve momento en el cual pudo notar algo particular.

— Me encontraste — dijo saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo

Se sentó en el piso frente al fuego para secar su cabello mientras miraba un punto en particular dentro de la casa. Sonrió algo exagerada recibiendo sobre sus manos una taza con un líquido caliente que alguien le brindó

— Tanto tiempo sin verte Ayano-chan — ella bebió un sorbo de su taza que contenía un poco de té

— Me fue difícil, sabes ocultarte muy bien Toshinō Kyōko — Ayano se recostó en la pared y debió la vista de la chica medio desnuda de la sala

La amazona había pasado los últimos dos meses buscando en la tierra señales de aquella rubia cabeza hueca, y al fin su ardua búsqueda dio frutos. Era momento para aclarar ciertos puntos con Kyōko, aunque las intenciones de Ayano no fueran tan extremas.

— ¿vienes a llevarme devuelta? — preguntó la rubia pensando en esa posibilidad pues había dejado huella en el imperio y posiblemente ahí fuera considera una criminal

— No — le contestó sorprendiendo un poco a Kyōko pero no dejó que Ayano lo notara

— Es raro — Kyōko bebió de su taza y posó su mirada en el fuego — ¿buscas vengarte de mí entonces? — era posible, entonces estaba perdida y aunque intentara no lograría nada conociendo los métodos de la amazona

— No — volvió a decir la amazona

— Es raro, eres rara Ayano — Kyōko suspiro muy largo antes de tumbarse en el piso y clavar su vista en el techo — ¿quieres el oro que me robe del catillo de Yui-nyan?

Antes de abandonar el palacio Kyōko pidió "prestado" un par de bolsas donde metió todo el oro que podía llevar para asegurar un futuro sin complicaciones, cosa que le estaba funcionando, y con el oro suficiente huyo del reino encontrando más adelante el cuerpo de una chica botado en la nieve. Ese pequeño encuentro fue el que le informó cómo era que iba marchando su plan, pues Chitose había dejado atrás a la princesa.

— No — dijo

— es raro

— Vuelve a decir eso… — dijo en tono amenazante ya que le estaba molestando el tono con el que lo decía y lo repetía

— Es raro — rio la rubia — ¿Cómo esta ella? — no queriendo enfrentarse tan pronto a una enojada Ayano, intento desviar un poco la conversación

— ¿te preocupa? — le pregunto la amazona a la rubia

— No — dijo cortante — pero debería fingir interés por mi esposa ¿no?

— ella está bien — dijo ignorando el ultimo cometario de Kyōko

— hum… ¿y la pelirroja esa?

— no lo sé

— vaya Ayano que clase de madre eres que no sabes el estado de tu propia hija — dijo Kyōko burlona, estiró los brazos bostezando muy ruidosamente

No es que Ayano fuera una mala madre, pero Chitose supo ocultarse y borrar sus huellas tan bien, que la amazona aun no puede dar con ella. Dicho evento ocurrió después de que Chitose regresara del monte el sendero de las almas con la princesa pelirroja.

— Ese no es asunto tuyo — Ayano no tuvo otra que negar información

— bueno… haa… si eso es todo me iré a la cama — dijo Kyōko pensando que si de morir al menos lo haría en la comodidad de su cama

Ayano vio a la rubia levantarse y marcharse a su habitación, más aún tenía un asunto con esa chica así que la siguió hasta sus aposentos. Kyōko se metió en la cama tirándose las sabanas sobre si y se dedicó a mirar la silueta de Ayano en la puerta

— ¿quieres dormir conmigo Ayano? — palmeo un costado haciendo espacio para la chica, pues Kyōko no podía simplemente ignorar la belleza de la amazona

— no, pero quiero que me digas una cosa

— bueno

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque te odiaba — le respondió con naturalidad como si eso fuera algo sin importancia

— trataste me matarla — Ayano apretó los puños e incluso dio un paso hacia la cama de la rubia pero se contuvo

— "traté" estas en lo cierto Ayano — Kyōko quería que Ayano entendiera que eso era cosa del pasado y que por eso no deseaba ser encontrada

— ¿te parece normal?

Ayano no creía que la rubia hubiese ideado un plan para vengarse de ella, así que tuvo que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Eso le llevo hasta un lugar muy apartado lejos del impero de Himawari, hasta un pequeño pueblo con un clima algo extremo.

— pues sí, incluso tuve esperanzas de que Chitose fallara pero no fue así — dijo Kyōko — veo que la entrenaste bien

— tus motivos no estaban justificados

— me robaste a mi mujer ¿Qué más motivos quieres? — dijo Kyōko alzando un poco la voz denotando su enojo con la amazona

— te pedí perdón por eso hace mucho tiempo atrás — expresó la amazona con un deje de pesar, fue un momento de debilidad por el cual Ayano se culpaba y la hacía sentir menos que nadie

— ya no importa… ya nada importa

Kyōko había decidido huir del imperio de Himawari con la esperanza de dejar en ahí su pasado y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de las personas que la lastimaron, pero el destino no fue amable incluso en ese entonces Ayano volvió a su vida por un instante recordándole todos sus errores y su desdicha.

— ¿no te arrepientes?

— ¿eso es todo lo que quieres oír? — Preguntó Kyōko — pues entonces te diré que no me arrepiento, incluso lo volvería hacer y si tuviera la oportunidad te mataría sin dudarlo pero… — Kyōko se acostó de lado dejando algo de ira dando paso a la tristeza — comprendo que hacer todo eso no hará que Yui se enamore de mí, no cometeré los errores de mi madre. Lo juré, por eso vine a este lugar, para estar lejos de ti y de ella.

— Kyōko… — hasta Ayano llegaron los pequeños gimoteos de la rubia

— Lo siento Ayano — dijo con palabras sinceras mirando a la amazona — espero que entiendas y ahora te pido por favor…sniff… como amiga… o al menos… como persona civilizada… que si… sniff… en tu corazón… hay un poco de piedad con esta pobre alma tu… me hagas un favor — decía llorando la rubia

— Kyōko… — Ayano se sintió mal por esa chica le rompió el corazón verla tan destrozada. Hizo mal en buscarla y en ese momento se dio cuenta, pues Kyōko solo buscaba paz y encontrarse así misma — está bien ¿Qué favor quieres que haga?

— ¡¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?! — preguntó saltando de la cama con energía y revelando su cuerpo completamente desnudo a los ojos de Ayano quien no pudo contener su sonrojo

—…—

* * *

 **Aquí el primer capítulo extra de lo que parece ser una extensa lista, pues aún falta saber algún que otro detalle por ahí**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores, espero que la estén pasando genial en esta noche de celebración.**

 **De mi parte solo queda decir ¡felices fiestas! Y cuando aún son las 23:05 les deseo ¡Feliz Año!**

 **Nos vemos en el 2018**.


End file.
